


A tale of two lovers united by a courgette

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: This is an Otis-Maeve focused story set after the end of season 2.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 52
Kudos: 134





	1. Reigniting

Sunday night. The whole weekend has almost passed, but Otis has not heard anything from Maeve. He didn’t know what he expected to receive, but he still hoped for some kind of reaction, a positive one he wished. However, he couldn’t help to keep remembering Maeve’s words from the last time he spoke with her. Maybe he has broken things beyond repair, but he knew he needed Maeve’s answer to his voicemail, because even if it was the no that he dreaded, at least that would bring some closure to everything. Obviously, he still expected a yes from Maeve, but as weekend progressed, he was not as confident as he was when he left the voicemail.

He knew he would do anything to be with her, he just hoped that she would give him a new opportunity. As he kept thinking he realised that he should not be worrying anymore, tomorrow he would be able to have some answer.

* * *

Over the weekend Maeve couldn’t help but to think about everything that has happened recently.

She had always feared that her mum would have not changed as she promised. She thought she took the right decision regarding her, even if she was not entirely sure about it. Sadly, that also meant that she would not be seeing Elsie anytime soon; she knew she would miss her a lot.

Otis though, that was a much less straightforward subject. She had gone through all kind of stages with him. Happiness, anger, joy, sadness, if you can put a name on it, he has her make feel that for sure. But the last chain of events was something she had never expected. After telling him how she felt and he answering that he had felt the same before, things have gone south really fast. First the message in which he told her he couldn’t see her anymore. That stung her a lot, sure now she knew and understood the reason why Otis did that, and it may hurt less, but it was still a painful memory. And of course, everything he told her at the party. Being called terrible things by other people had never affected her that much, but coming from Otis those words felt like a knife straight to the heart. And the fact that he had sex with Ruby of all people.

Sure, he had tried to speak with her after all of that, but she didn’t feel in the mood to discuss it and didn’t know if she would ever feel ready. Part of her wanted to never see Otis again, part of her couldn’t imagine a life without him and the rest of her wanted the other 2 to shut up so she could catch a break.

* * *

Otis and Eric were cycling to school:

“Have you received any answer from Maeve?” Asked Eric.

“No, not a single word.” Answered Otis.

“That’s strange. Maybe she wants to talk to you face to face?”

“I hope so at the very least.”

As both arrived at school Otis couldn’t see Maeve so they proceed with their normal schedule. Otis had always been a nervous person, but at that very moment he felt more nervous than he has ever felt before.

Everything changed during the beginning of the lunch break when Otis saw Maeve in her locker and he mustered the courage to speak with her.

“Hi Maeve.”

“What do you want Otis?”

“I would like to …”

“You know what Otis? I don’t want to talk with you ever again. Anything that may have existed between us is over.” Those blue eyes of him have always been like a mirror into Otis’ mind and heart and she could saw how something started breaking inside him.

“I… I… I understand that Maeve. I just need to ask you one last question then. Have you heard the voicemail I left you last Friday?” He asked while trying to stop the tears from coming out.

“I have not received nor heard any voicemail from you Otis and I can’t care less about it.” She saw in his eyes a pain that she had never seen before on him.

He thought there was no point in holding his tears anymore so he just let himself cry as he nodded to Maeve and turned his back in order to meet Eric while leaving Maeve alone as she wished, all while he felt the last remaining pieces of his heart breaking down in the most painful way possible. That was his answer, he has lost her forever.

Apparently her inner self had taken a decision before she was even aware of it. She hoped it was the right one, but with Otis things had never been so easy, and realising how seeing so much pain in his eyes and listening to him crying with so much despair almost made her hug him she doubted this was the last chapter of her relationship; part of her still wished it wasn’t. How could that boy make her feel so confused, she thought frustrated.

As Otis arrived where Eric was waiting for him, he could only hug his friend while he kept crying. And he cried and cried and cried every tear he could. “What’s wrong Oatcake?” Asked Eric, really worried since he had never seen Otis like this before, but he did not receive any answer. By the time the lunch break was over Otis had stopped crying, but he still was not answering Eric, he didn’t feel strong enough to tell what happened since he knew he would break again.

As Maeve joined Aimee for the lunch break:

“Hi Aimee.”

“Hi Maeve!” Answered Aimee with her usual enthusiasm.

“I need to speak with you about Otis.”

“What has happened this time Maeve?” Asked Aimee really interested since she has been following their story from the very beginning.

“This morning Otis came to talk to me and before he could even finish her first sentence, I told him that I didn’t want to talk to him ever again.” Said Maeve while looking really concerned.

“What?” Asked Aimee, worried since she could see the distress on Maeve’s face.

“And after that he asked if I received a voicemail from him and I answered that I haven’t and I don’t care.”

“Whaaaaat?” Asked Aimee again not understanding anything.

“And after that, he started crying in such a sad way. And he had so much pain reflected in his eyes Aimee; I have never seen him like that.”

“Why have you done all of that Maeve? I don’t understand.” She said with obvious frustration in her voice.

“I don’t really know Aimee, that’s how I reacted without even thinking. And I’m starting to regret it.”

“Of course you are regretting it Maeve. Otis will never be perfect, but in all the years I have known you, you have never been happier than when you are around him. He makes you shine brighter.”

“But he has also disappointed me so many times.”

“Maeve if you are only looking for someone that will never disappoint you, you will be alone for the rest of your life. And you know he may be a little bit of a mess of a person, but he is not a bad guy, every time he has messed up he has tried to make up for it.”

“What should I do Aims?”

“I think you need to talk with him. And after that you need to decide if you want him in your life.”

After releasing a deep breath Maeve concluded. “You are right Aimee.”

For the rest of the day Otis was wandering from class to class like a ghost, unable to care about the lessons. Eric keep asking Otis about the situation, that he imagined that was related with Maeve. ‘ _It’s always related with Maeve._ ’ Eric thought. But it didn't matter how hard he tried Otis didn't explain him anything.

Before school was over that day Maeve saw Otis a couple of times. She had never seen him like that before, he seemed like a shadow of the Otis she knew. She kept regretting her reaction more and more, didn’t matter what Otis had done, she didn’t like seeing him like that.

They were in front of Otis' house when Eric said. "I'm here for whatever you need Otis, you know that." Otis nodded. After saying goodbye Eric left really worried for Otis, specially knowing that he has never seen him like that, all while he had no idea of what happened or how to help. He hoped tomorrow would be a better day, but he wasn’t really that optimist.

As soon as Otis arrived home, he went directly to his room so he could lay on his bed crying, with the hope that the pain will become smaller. He remembered all the good times he shared with Maeve just to realise that due to his own mistakes he will never have them again and that made him cry even more. He had been crying for what felt like an eternity when Jean told him that the dinner was ready, but the pain was still there.

He barely ate anything for dinner, all while he ignored Jean's questions. He loved his mum, but he didn't feel that he could answer her at that moment. He needed more time to process everything. Jean saw how much pain Otis was feeling at that moment, but she knew that pushing him in that state would be worse than letting him in his own for the time being. She was surprised when Otis hugged her tightly, to which she responded with the most tender hug she could give in order to let him know that she was there to help him in anything he needed.

After returning to his bedroom Otis couldn’t help but to feel exhausted, so he went to sleep with the hope that at least while sleeping all that paint would give him a much-needed break.

Meanwhile at her trailer Maeve couldn’t stop thinking about everything that has happened that day. Her reaction felt more uncalled-for the more she thought about it. And she felt really bad for causing so much pain to Otis, sure he did the same to her, but it still felt terrible. She recognised that Aimee was right and that she needed to speak with Otis. There were too many unresolved things between them to let everything go astray.

* * *

Eric went to Otis house to pick him up so they can go to school, but that day certainly felt different. The Otis that came out of his home was not the Otis Eric has known for so many years. Since Eric didn’t know how to help his friend he just cycled with Otis to school, hoping to find a solution along the way. At some point of the road Otis just stopped cycling and Eric followed suit.

As both unmounted their bikes, Otis hugged Eric and he returned the embrace back.

“Eric …” Otis said with a saddest voice Eric has ever heard. “…I have lost Maeve forever.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yesterday I went to talk to Maeve and she told me that she wants to never speak with me again.”

“Oh my! I’m so sorry Otis.”

“And when I asked her about the voicemail I left her last Friday she answered that she has not received nor listened it but she didn’t care about it.”

“Wait a minute Otis, what voicemail are you talking about?”

“Oh! That’s right, I didn’t tell you about it. Last Friday as Maeve was in the Quiz Finals, I send her a voicemail telling her how I felt while I was watching her on TV. I told how proud I was of her, how listening her tell me about her feelings was everything I needed, how much I tried to do the right thing that I forgot what the right thing has always been her, that I love her, and I just asked her to call me later hoping that it was not too late.”

“Ooooooh! That’s so sweet Otis.”

“In fact, I went to see Maeve at her place, but she was not there. I even told her neighbour, the one with the wheelchair at the party, to tell her about the message. But I guess nothing really matters at this point.”

“I’m really sorry Otis. I know of much Maeve means to you.”

“It’s ok Eric, all this situation is my fault, not yours.”

“Well, I invited too many people at the party, let you get drunk, invited Maeve even when you told me otherwise and didn’t stop you from saying all that hurtful things to her, so I felt somewhat responsible of the situation.”

“You don’t have to worry about that Eric, everything that has happened it’s still my fault. And I know that if you could do anything to fix this whole situation you would do it.”

“You are my best friend Oatcake, of course I would do anything for you.”

“I that’s why you will always be the best friend I could have ever asked for.” Otis said as they hugged again.

As they arrived at school Otis couldn’t avoid seeing Maeve and all the pain washed through him again. He did everything he could to not cry, but even then, a few tears fell from his eyes. He could not stop remembering Maeve’s words and was starting to feel worse and worse. Once again that day he was barely a shadow moving erratically through Moordale’s corridors.

Maeve noticed Otis from the very first moment he stepped in school’s facilities. And she noticed once again Otis not being the Otis she knew. Her guilt was starting to add up. She decided to talk with Otis during lunch break.

She hoped to find Otis in his locker by then, but she couldn’t see him. However, she saw Eric, if someone knew where to find Otis it must be him, she thought.

“Hello Eric.”

“Oh, hi Maeve. In what can I help you today?” Said Eric with some resentment in his voice.

“I want to speak with Otis so I would like to know where to find him.”

“Oh! For what I have understood you told him the opposite of that just 24 hours ago.”

“Yes, I know, it was a mistake. I reacted too impulsively.”

“I’m glad you recognise it.”

“I certainly didn’t expect him to feel so bad.”

“Really Maeve? You didn’t expect it? You are too smart to expect anything else. How did you expect him to react after knowing that you don't want him to be part of your life in any way? You broke him. I know he has been an arsehole with you, but shutting him off like that, especially after the beautiful voicemail he left you? That's too cruel.”

“What are you talking about? Otis also told me about a voicemail, but honestly I didn’t receive any.”

“The one he left you during the Quiz finals.”

“I didn't receive any message from him.”

“What? Are you sure? He even told your neighbour, the one with the wheelchair that came to the party, to pass you the message. Are you telling me that Otis is suffering so much while you have not even received the voicemail? My poor Otis. You really need to speak with him Maeve, you are the only one that can help him now.”

“Eric you have known him for ages, so do you think that after what he said at the party do you think is there any chance we can go back to whatever we had before?”

“Of course Maeve, he would do anything to be around you again. In all the years I have known him he has never been as happy as with all the moments that the 2 of you have shared. You know that he was drunk and that he didn’t mean anything of what he said, and I can guarantee you that he really regrets those words. He still cares a lot about you, other way he wouldn’t have sent the voicemail. And I know that deep down in your heart you still care about him, otherwise you will not be asking me about him.”

“Even if we keep hurting each other?”

“Maeve, what the two of you have is like the most beautiful of roses, but even that rose will have some thorns. And after all both of you have gone through you deserve an opportunity to at least try, it would be a shame that the magic between you goes to the waste before even beginning.”

“I guess you are right Eric, I will speak with him. Do you know where I can find him?”

“He has not told me anything, but I would start by the old bathroom where you had the first clinic with Adam. He has never told it to me directly but for how he speaks he associates that bathroom to the start of your relation and I would say he is trying to cling to any good memory he can find right now.”

“I will start there then. Thanks Eric.”

“No problem Maeve. Just make sure my lovely Otis comes back!” He said while winking to Maeve, at which she smiled.

As Maeve entered the bathroom, she couldn’t stop hearing someone crying loudly. She didn’t want that person to be Otis, she really didn’t want to see him like that, but she recognised that crying sound as the one she heard the day before. When she saw Otis crying that way Maeve felt terrible, he could have been an arsehole, but he didn’t deserve to feel so sad. She knew that she needed to make things better between them.

She took a deep breath before saying:

“Hi Otis.”

He looked at her really startled before saying in a low voice. “Hello Maeve.” He felt really happy to have Maeve talking to him again, even if he was afraid of what she may be looking for.

“Look Otis, I know that things have been rough between us lately, but I really need to talk with you.”

“What about?”

“About us. About everything we have gone through.”

“Ok.” He answered very confused.

“But right now, there is one thing I want to know about, the voicemail you talked me about.”

“Why?”

“Because the way you asked me about it and for what Eric has told me, I know it was important for you, so I need to know what you said.”

“Makes sense.” He took a deep breath to prepare himself while he decided to look her at the eyes. “I left the message the message the night of the Quiz Heads finals, was watching you on TV, I told you how proud of you I was, how listening you tell me how you felt was everything I needed, how I tried so much to do the right thing that I forgot that the right thing it has always been you, I love you Maeve ...” Her heart almost just jumped out of her chest after listening that. “... and I just asked to call me back while hoping it was not too late. That’s what the message said, but now …”

“But what?” Asked Maeve.

“Now I’m scared Maeve.”

“Why?”

“That it may be actually too late due to my own mistakes.”

“But why do you feel scared?”

“Because losing you forever due to of my own mistakes is something I would never be able to forgive myself.”

“Otis, do you trust me?”

“Of course Maeve, I will trust you with my life.” He said convincingly.

“I think we need to have a long, deep and honest conversation about everything we have gone through from the very beginning.”

“I agree.”

“I have a lot to think about our conversation, so I need a couple of days before it.”

“Ok, I understand.”

“If you want Otis this Friday after school we can go at my place and we can talk as we need. Is that fine for you?”

“Yes, that’s sounds good to me.”

“Ok, then Friday it is. Are you going to be ok Otis?” She asked looking tenderly at him.

“Yes, much better now. Thank you Maeve for coming here to talk to me.”

“You are welcome Otis.” After that she had a big smile in her face, which Otis replicated. “I always enjoy chatting with you.” She added while almost at the door to exit the bathroom.

As Maeve left, she couldn’t avoid feeling something warm inside her, she was certainly feeling much better than before talking with Otis. Seeing him smiling at the end reminded her of the good times they have had in the past and she started to miss them. And listening to him telling that he loved her filled her heart with happiness, and while they still had a conversation ahead, she couldn’t avoid imagining a future together for a moment and that idea felt perfect.

Otis left the bathrooms with a big smile on his face, he felt that something had reignited. He went to meet with Eric.

“Wow! You look much better Otis.” Said Eric.

“I feel much better.”

“Did you and Maeve have a good talk?”

“Yes, we have, we still need to talk a lot more, but so far so good.”

“I’m really happy for you Otis.”

“I’m really happy for me too.” Answered Otis at which both laughed.

As Otis arrived home Jean was waiting concerned about him. But as she saw her son’s face, she felt both surprised and delighted.

“Hello Otis.”

“Hi mum.”

“You look better than this morning.”

“I am.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I love Maeve mum, and yesterday I thought I had lost her forever while today I think that I may had been wrong about that, so I feel hopeful right now.”

“I’m really happy to hear that.”

“I know mum. Thank you for being there for me yesterday.”

Jean nodded, feeling delighted of having his son speaking to her about his life.


	2. Confrontation

After the conversation with Otis, Maeve was feeling much better. Sure, not everything was perfect yet, but the path looking forward looked promising.

Even then she couldn’t stop thinking about that damn voicemail. She knew the voicemail had to be real, otherwise Otis would have not cared about it so much. And considering its content she really cared about it now too. She didn’t want to think much about the day the message was sent since the pain was too recent, but as she tried to understand where the message had gone, she only found one only possible explanation: Isaac.

Eric told her that Otis asked Isaac to pass her the message, so he knew about it, but Isaac didn’t tell her anything. Then she remembered that she left her phone unintentionally at his place. Otis and she may have not been in the best place on their relation but whatever it was happening between them it was their decision and only theirs to take, so the idea of anyone else getting involved to sabotage them made her angrier by the moment.

By the time school finished that day she was seeing red. She was more than ready to confront him, in fact she felt like that she was marching to war.

However, by the time she arrived she had decided that she would try to not to be so confrontational to start, the last time she acted compulsively things didn’t end well so she decided that she would ask first, and if needed shoot later.

When she arrived in front of Isaac’s trailer, she knocked the door.

“Who is there?” She heard Isaac asking from the interior.

“Maeve.”

“Come in Maeve.” He said with obvious happiness in his voice.

She entered and saw Isaac still not facing her, so she put her tough posture. As soon as he faced her, she asked:

“Is there anything you have to tell me Isaac?” She asked in a more inquisitorial tone than she anticipated.

“No.” He answered totally not expecting Maeve’s tone.

“Are you absolutely sure that there is no message that you must pass to me?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“So, no one came last Friday to see me and asked you to pass me a message?”

“Not that I remember.” Said Isaac finally understanding what Maeve was asking about, but by the way she asked he knew that she would be really angry really soon, so he played the confused card.

“Are you sure no one was here?”

“Oh! Yes, I remember, after you went to the shop I saw that guy from the party, Otis I think it’s his name, knocking at your door, I told him you were not there and he left.” Acting like he had forgotten that.

“And that’s it? He didn’t tell you something about passing me a message?”

“Now that I remember he may had told me something, but I had just forgotten it by the time you arrived.” He was seeing the anger on Maeve’s face while he tried to sound convincing in his explanations.

“And there is not a single possibility that you accessed my phone, that I accidentally left here, to delete certain voicemail?”

“I would never do that.” He wasn’t sure he was sounding convincing, but telling the truth in that case may be even worse he thought.

At this point Maeve was seeing red again, so she took a deep breath and decided to confront Isaac directly.

“Isaac, do you think I am an idiot?” She asked angrily.

“No, I would never think that.” He answered sheepishly.

“Then why the fuck are you lying me to my face when you perfectly know what I’m talking about?” At this point she was almost screaming.

“I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Isaac you didn’t forget, you are not the kind of person that just forgets something like this. So, you didn’t pass me Otis’ message, you deleted his voicemail from my phone and you have lied to my face. And all in order to boycott a relation with someone I really care about. Is there anything else I don’t know?”

“I didn’t try to boycott anything. After how he treated you at his party, I just wanted to protect you.”

“Who do you tried to protect me from? From someone who has been there from the very beginning, a person that has been there for me in one of the worst moments of my life, someone that has never judged me and that has given me everything while never asking for anything? Sure, he has made mistakes, but he always tries to make up for them. Having him in my life or not is my decision to take, not yours. And why do you think I need protection? Do you think I’m not able to protect myself? You don’t even know me or my life.”

“I know you can protect yourself Maeve, I just thought you didn’t need him and I just wanted to protect you.”

“So that’s the reason of all of this? You wanted to protect me?”

“Yes.”

“Isaac, once again, do you think I am an idiot? Do you think I have not seen how you look at me? Do you think you are the first guy that looks at me like you are doing it?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, you don’t want to protect me, you just want to get me, you just want to conquest me.” She finished with disgust. “And that’s the reason why you will never be with me.”

“But he wants to be with you too.”

“I know that, but he never looked at me like a trophy. He has been one of the very few that has always seen me as a person.”

“But what if the hurts you again?”

“That’s a problem between Otis and me, no one …” She stopped there. “You know what Isaac? I don’t want to justify to you anything involving me, Otis or both of us. What I know for sure is that I don’t want to see or hear from you ever again. I will never forgive you for trying to get between me and someone I care about. You are not special; you are specially disgusting. Fuck you.”

“Maeve, I’m sor…”

Maeve didn’t let Isaac finish his sentence before flipping the bird to him while she left his trailer.

Being lied? Maeve was kind of used to that. Being treated like an idiot? She could manage that easily. Someone getting between Otis and her? Isaac should be grateful she had not poked his eyes out.

After that she went to her own trailer to relax. She decided to send Otis a message, expecting that to calm her.

_I just arrived home, I hope you are ok_

She didn’t need to wait a lot to receive Otis’ answer and as she expected it calmed her.

_I’m at home too, I’m much better ty. I wish you feel better too_

_I do Otis. See you tomorrow_

_See you tomorrow :)_

She couldn’t avoid a little smile at Otis answer. Were those butterflies in her stomach? Her cheeks turned some degree of pink. Once again her inner self and her body had taken a decision without consulting, but this time felt like the right one.

For the rest of the night she couldn’t stop thinking about Otis and the conversation ahead. Deep down her she felt that she already knew all the answers to the questions she was making herself, but she needed to hear those answers from Otis so she could be fully convinced she was right.

* * *

In the couple of days before their conversation Otis and Maeve started getting along once again. Some small talk here, some phone message there. Like the old times before things turned so complicated between them and for the moment that was good enough for both of them.

During one class break:

“How is the Aptitude Scheme going?” Asked Otis.

“Pretty well, can’t complain.”

“Have you already produced one more of those award-winning essays of you?”

“Not yet.” Answered Maeve smilingly.

“Well I hope they give you another opportunity soon, you are going to win again. Anyway, I have to go to class. Bye!”

“See you Otis.” She answered as he left while she looked at him adoringly.

At another class break:

“Are my eyes lying to me or are Eric and Adam …” Maeve didn’t exactly know to end her question.

“Yes, they had a romantic moment during the play last week.” Answered Otis.

“Well, they seem one of the most improbable couples I could have ever imagined.”

“They are not the only improbable couple I can think about.” Said Otis with a cheeky expression in his face at which Maeve couldn’t help but to chuckle.

During one lunch break that Aimee was with Steve, Maeve decided to look for Otis. She saw him seating alone in one of the school’s benches, so she seated with him.

“Hi Otis.”

“Hi Maeve. What are you doing here?”

“Well, Aimee is somewhere around with Steve. So, I had to settle with the second-best company I could find.” She said mockingly.

“Second-best? I expected to be the best.” He said with pretended offence.

“You will need to do a lot of work to beat Aimee for the first position. And where is Eric? It is strange not see him around you.”

“Now that Adam is back to school and they are together he disappears every once in a while with him.” Said Otis.

“Same with Aimee and Steve.”

“I have the impression that they are doing kind of the same.”

“Possibly. And in the meanwhile, us, the third wheel for each of those two, have to hang out here with each other since we have no one to disappear with.” Said Maeve with fake frustration.

“If there was only a solution.”

“There may be.”

“Perhaps.” At this point they just stared at each other’s eyes for a moment.

After that they just kept talking about their day. The time flew and soon the lunch break was over. As she was leaving, she heard Otis saying. “You look great!” She knew that the smile that just appeared on her face will not go away for the rest of the day. The pink cheeks she had would probably remain there too, but at that moment she was ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter than the first one, but I wanted to focus on that conversation to get Isaac out of the way. And the next 2 chapters are quite long anyway, so it may be better to keep things short for once :)


	3. The conversation (part 1)

It was Friday already. That morning 2 people with really different backgrounds, that couldn’t look more different to an outsider look, who were put together by chance, woke up as nervous as they could be, knowing how important the conversation they were going to have would be for the rest of their lives. For Otis being nervous was almost his natural state, Maeve however was not used to it.

For both of them they day at school felt like a crawl, sure they were really nervous, but they were eager to have that conversation that they desperately needed. The 2 asked their best friends for a last round of advices. Finally, it was time, school day was over.

They met at the school’s door. On their way to Maeve’s home they had some small talk about a range of subjects, specially about how their day at school had been, nothing was really important, but even just walking together while sharing a normal conversation made both of them feel more confident in each self, on the other and in the conversation they were about to have.

Before they realised, they were in front of the Maeve’s trailer. She opened the door and let Otis in first. As both were inside, they sat on the couch, not too close but not too far either. They seated there silently for a moment before Maeve said.

“How do you want to do this Otis?” Asked Maeve.

“As you said Maeve, we need to talk about everything that has happened from the moment we bump into each other in the corridor a few months ago.”

“I agree.” She couldn’t stop thinking about how much thing have changed between them since that moment. “Ok, a question to start. Did you bump into me accidentally or on purpose?”

“Completely accidentally. I was walking oblivious to my next class.”

“You know at that moment when Jackson saw us?” Otis nodded. “He wrote me a penalty. It said me to meet him after school, you know to …”

Otis eyes started to widen as he understood. “Oh, I would have never imagined.”

“It’s quite surprising how much you have been involved with whatever has happened between Jackson and me.”

“Too much if you ask me.” Said Otis with some regret in his voice.

“But back to the day we bumped into each other. I can stop laughing a little every time I remember you so scared from putting a condom into that plastic penis while having not a problem in recognising the parts of a pussy. At that moment I thought I had never met someone weirder than you.”

“You were probably right to be honest.” He said as both chuckled. “In my case I remember everything related with Adam. Do you know why he sent that video?”

“No.”

“The day before he was at my home working in some project we had. He met my mum and she, unable to withhold talking about anything that came to her mind, started talking with about impotence and things like that. He left very offended and it was the reason he sent the video.”

“When you left Mr. Hendricks told me to go after you. I don’t think I have ever seen someone as mortified as you at that moment.”

“Yeah, it was a bad moment, but without that and Adam’s Viagra problem we would have never started hanging out, so in retrospective it doesn’t feel as bad.”

“The fact that you seated next to me that class feels like the luckiest coincidence ever to me.”

“Same.” Said Otis as both stared at each other eyes with content.

“And you talking to Adam like you did was really amazing. Seeing you trying to help someone in such a personal subject like that without being judgemental at all made me feel like you were the kind of person I want to have in my life.”

“That’s why you decided to go with the clinic?”

“Not gonna lie Otis, my main reason to start the clinic was the money.” Said Maeve as she shrugged. “But you being like that is what gave me the trust to actually go for it. The clinic could have never worked with someone else.”

“Yeah, the market for 16 years old sex therapists is quite small.” Joked Otis at which both laughed.

“That could have been a problem with how the first clinic session went.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Otis said with grimace all over his face. “I think I should have not mixed chinchillas, blowjobs and emesis. That was not my brightest day.”

“But you managed to turn it around eventually.” Said Maeve, while she thought just for herself. ‘ _As you always do._ ’

“I understood that I was not doing it correctly at Aimee’s party. There I helped a couple to trust more in each self and in themselves as a couple, I realised that this kind of problems need to be talked face to face with honesty in order to be resolved. In fact, I was coming from there when I saw you and Jackson …” He didn’t finish the sentence.

“And then you bumped into the lamp’s table.” Said Maeve with a smile. “You looked so cute being so embarrassed.” Otis’ cheeks turned pink. “So basically, you were saving the business while I was having fun, I’m a terrible business partner.” Joked Maeve, both laughed.

“You are the best business partner I could have ever asked for. I couldn’t have managed everything as you have had.”

“Certainly, we made the business work really well, so I guess we both excel at our jobs.”

“I couldn’t have said it better.” They both stared at each other while smiling.

“And soon after that it was when I asked you to …” Maeve said as her face saddened.

“It’s ok Maeve, we don’t need to talk about that if it’s too painful.” Otis told as sympathetically as possible.

“That day was hard as fuck, but it also contains one of the nicest memories.” She said looking at him directly at the eyes with a shy smile on her lips. “When I was told I needed someone to pick me up I was so nervous. I was so used to face everything alone that having to have someone by my side at that moment was nerve-wracking. But in the end, I made the right choice.”

“I was really glad I could help.”

“But to be completely honest, you were not the first person I thought about asking.”

“Who did you ask before? Just curiosity.”

“I called my brother, but he didn’t answer the phone. I was about to ask Aimee, but I got nervous. I tried to ask Jackson, but as I was about to do it, I panicked. Then I thought about asking you, but in you case even when I felt nervous, I didn’t panic since I just knew you would not judge me.”

“I’m glad you asked me to help you Maeve. You didn’t deserve go through that alone.”

“However, when I saw you there with that dress, I panicked so hard that I almost kicked you out of the clinic myself.”

“I can understand why.” He said with his face showing how embarrassed Otis was feeling.

“I still remember you asking, ‘ _Why are we at an abortion clinic?_ ’” Maeve said trying to imitate Otis voice while Otis chuckled. “You know Otis for how smart you are sometimes you can be really thick.” She ended with a smile.

“Yes, that happens.” He said while returning the smile.

Maeve continued with an adoring tone in her voice. “But even then, you waited for me. Seeing someone caring about me in such a difficult moment meant everything to me. And having you walk me to my trailer, with that sandwich and the bouquet made me feel worthy. And that’s not something I’m used to. That’s why even in a day like that I found one of my most dear memories, one that I will have forever with me, and for that I will always be grateful with you Otis.”

“Maeve, if someone deserves all the good things in the world that’s you.” He could see her cheeks turning pinkish. “I was just happy doing my part.”

This time with a funny tone. “Ok Otis, I need to ask you this, why did you come with that particular outfit? That’s not the kind of clothes you wear daily.”

“Well, to be honest …” He sighed. “when you asked me about picking you up, I spoke with Eric and we checked the address we saw that there was a sushi restaurant there. He convinced me that it was a date and that I should wear something appropriate.” Otis was wincing at this point, while Maeve couldn’t stop laughing.

“Really Otis, you would have gone to a date with me at that point?”

“Yes, and not just at that point.” Maeve couldn’t avoid biting her bottom lip, she liked this cheekier Otis.

“And after that we started talking and texting more and I really enjoyed that.” Said Otis.

“Same.” Said Maeve.

“But just as everything started to go really well, Jackson happened.” He said with his voice full of regret.

“I would really like to know the full story Otis.”

“Of course. I was studying with Eric when suddenly Jackson approached me and told me that he knew I was your friend. He wanted me to help him to get you. Before I was even able to process the information and reject it, he put the money in my hand and left. When I went to confront him to give him his money back, he started to talk about you like an object or a puzzle to solve, and not like the amazing person you are. I got very angry and I just kinda told him everything about you, the music you listen, the books you read and all of that.”

“Now it makes sense why he suddenly started to show interest in things I have never expected him to like.”

“Yea, I messed up, like I always do.” He said regretfully.

As softly as she could Maeve said “It’s fine Otis, you were trying to do the right thing, it just didn’t work out. But next time just come to talk to me. We will work it together.”

“I can do that.”

“It was at that moment when you told him about the grand gestures too?"

“No, that come back later, after that moment we had at the pool.”

“Oh! Of course.”

“I really enjoyed our time at that pool.” Said Otis.

“I did too. In fact, I think that if you had not stopped me I would have you kissed you at that moment, Cookie Monster.” Both Otis and she smiled at that

“Things would have been much easier that’s for sure.”

“They would. But I have never understood why you stopped me at that point. I had the impression you were interested in me and I was getting interested in you, but after you stopped me, I supposed that I had been wrong, so I stopped.”

“You were right Maeve, I was interested in you even if I hadn’t recognised it myself at that point. But do you want to know the real reason why I stopped you? It’s quite embarrassing but I want to be honest with you.”

“Of course I want to know.” Said Maeve with so much curiosity.

Otis took a deep breath. “When you touched my eyebrows, I got an erection.”

Maeve didn’t understand. “But that’s a normal reaction. Nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that would have mattered to me.” Said Maeve as she winked at which Otis swallowed.

“The thing is, at that moment I was still having a difficult relation with erections.”

Maeve still didn’t understand. “How’s that? It was just a natural thing.”

“Let’s say that I have ever felt weird when I have had an erection. In fact, at that point I had not been able to masturbate yet.”

“What? Why?” Said Maeve with widened eyes and really surprised by Otis revelation.

“I guess they felt weird and every time I tried …” His whole face grimaced. “… I just couldn’t finish.”

Maeve tried to suppress a laugh unsuccessfully “I’m sorry for laughing Otis but I would have never imagined something like that. How could you be such a good sex therapist when you couldn’t touch yourself?” He just shrugged as she felt amazed by how many contradictions Otis could hold. “And what did you do with that one?” asked Maeve as softly as possible.

“I just kind of make it go away with some breath exercises and by remembering my music collection.”

Once again Maeve couldn’t suppress her laugh. “So, wait a moment, does that mean that you had never come before at that point?” She asked surprised.

“Voluntarily no, involuntarily once that I remember.” Otis said as he was keeping embarrassing himself, he didn’t know how; it was probably a record or something by that point.

“Otis, if it’s not too much to ask, when? I’m just too invested in this not to know.”

Otis took a deep breath again “Do you remember the day we had our first clinic after Aimee’s party?” Maeve nodded. “That morning I had a wet dream about you.”

Maeve couldn’t avoid laughing once again while she tried to imagine the content of that dream, maybe she could ask him at another moment. She could see his discomfort when she said, “It’s ok Otis, don’t worry, I don’t mind, it’s a natural thing to happen.” She saw he was not entirely convinced.

“Do you want even more embarrassment Maeve?”

“Oh yes, please continue.” Said Maeve amusingly.

“I had to wait a while inside the pool for Eric to find me.” This was not the time in which Maeve finally suppressed her laughter.

Once the Maeve’s laughs were over and Otis recovered from his embarrassment Maeve said. “But I still don’t understand the thing about the grand gestures. Why would you tell Jackson about trying one when I had told you that I hated them?” She realised the answer as she answered. “Of course, you wanted him to fail so he couldn’t get me so you could get your opportunity. But why exactly telling him about the grand gestures, you could have told him anything else.”

“Jackson came to me once again telling me that you might be the One and that he wanted to have an actual relationship with you. But he didn’t know how. At some point the called me Little Mum Man and as you know Maeve my relationship with my mum has always been somewhat complicated, so I was so pissed off that I told you about organising a grand gesture. I just wanted him to fail so much that it seemed like a great idea.”

“But it backfired terribly.”

“You know which is the biggest irony for me? When Jackson talked through the school’ speakers I was talking to a client telling her that you can’t engineer a relationship. But as I arrived there, he was basically getting you with an engineered relationship.”

“To be honest, you were right eventually. Sometime later Jackson asked me if he was the person I loved and I decided to tell him the truth, he was not that guy.” Otis was hoping that the guy Maeve loved was him, but he didn’t want to push the subject at that point. “So, you were right, you can’t engineer a relationship.” She shrugged.

“Then we stopped talking and seeing each other as much…” Maeve said with regret in her voice “until Ruby’s photo came along.”

“That was definitively an intense day.”

“I guess I didn’t want to recognise it back then, but I was really happy to have you around again.”

“Me too. I was so nervous that I thought about telling you I couldn’t help, but the way you asked me, I just couldn’t say no.” Said Otis while Maeve smiled proudly.

“I would not have found the author without you Otis. And you knew how much that meant to me, so thanks for that.”

“You are welcome Maeve. I was really happy to be able to help you with that.” He said.

“And it was fun to hang out with you with the outfit you wore.”

“Same here. But every time I remember that day, I can avoid feeling some regret.”

“The same for me.”

“Of course, the first reason was not kissing you at the bridge. I panicked so hard that I didn’t feel able to kiss you. If I did everything would have been much easier.”

“I really wanted to kiss you there. Up until that point you had already been incredible to me, but helping me that day, and offering me that jumper, made me realise that I should try. I wasn’t entirely sure if you liked me back, but I needed to try.”

“I was crazy for you back then. I really wanted to kiss you.”

“But when you said that you were a virgin, I thought that you were not interested in me like that, so I left since I wanted to avoid any embarrassment for us.” She could see the regret washing through Otis’ face.

“I was interested in you Maeve, I really liked you back then. I really fucked up.”

“Don’t worry Otis, sometimes shit happens.” Said Maeve with a comforting smile.

“And what’s worse is that that decision was not the only terrible one I took that night.”

“You and Eric had a fight, right?”

“Yes, the biggest one I had ever had with him.”

“What happened?”

“That day I was supposed to be with Eric celebrating his birthday, but since I was with you I was not able to be with him when after being stolen his jacket, phone and wallet, so he was forced to walk back to home from the bus station. On his way back someone hit him for being dress in a similar way I was. He found someone and was able to call my mum to pick him up. When I arrived home and he discovered that I had spent the day with you he got angry and I answered telling him that the reason he was upset was because I had more friends than just him. I totally fucked up. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost Eric’s friendship back then.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad Otis. I feel kinda bad for making you be with me that day.”

“It’s ok Maeve, you didn’t force me to be with you, I just did that because I wanted. But yes, it was bad, really bad. I can be a massive arsehole sometimes.”

“I know that.” Maeve said sarcastically while she could see the regret once again in Otis face.

“But having fucked up in the bridge I decided to lose my virginity.”

“What?” Asked Maeve with his eyes widened due to how surprised she felt.

“I decided to ask Lily.”

“Lily?” AskedMaeve even more surprised.

“Yes, she had offered the possibility to me before since she wanted to lose hers, but I wasn’t interested at that moment.”

“And did you?”

“No. It was an awful experience. And I don’t mean sex was bad, I mean that I had a panic attack and I fell unconscious. When I woke up Lily, my mum and Ola’s dad where there.”

“I would have never imagined something like that.” Said Maeve with concern.

“I’m just grateful Lily has not told anyone.”

“That would have been terrible for business.” Said Maeve with a wink.

“And a few days later we had the ball.” Said Otis.

“I didn’t expect any of the things that happened. I didn’t intend to go but since Jackson insisted, I couldn’t say no to him.”

“I didn’t intend to be there either, but Ola wanted to go so.” He shrugged.

“Luckily for Liam you were there.” Otis nodded. “I didn’t even have a dress and I only go.t that one since my brother lied at the store about being orphans.”

“Well, to be honest it was worth it. You looked incredibly beautiful Maeve.” Maeve couldn’t help but to smile appreciatively at Otis’ words. “I got really jealous of Jackson at that moment. Sure, I was with Ola, but deep down I knew I wanted to be there with you.”

“You got jealous Otis?” Asked Maeve playfully.

“Yes. You always look amazing Maeve, but that night there was something special about you. Maybe it was seeing you in such a different outfit, maybe it was something else, but that night you were the brightest star in the sky.” Maeve could feel how her cheeks turned pink.

“You didn’t look to bad Otis. Do you know Jackson didn’t even notice it?”

“What? How is that even possible? What an idiot.”

“He was an idiot that night. And to be honest I also got jealous from Ola. Seeing you dancing, well or at the very least trying to ...” She added mockingly. “... with her made me want to push her out so you could be dancing with me.”

“You should have been the one I was dancing with.” Said Otis with melancholy in his voice.

“At the very least you were there for Liam. Who knows what could have happened otherwise?”

“I don’t even want to imagine.”

“That speech Otis …” Maeve stopped for a moment to try to find the right words. “I don’t think I had ever heard something as beautifully said up until that point. And when I thought you were talking about me that made me feel incredible.”

“I was talking about you during the whole speech. That’s why it was so easy to say all those words. I was speaking from both my heart and experience.”

“That’s why later you told me that you couldn’t keep doing this?”

“Yes. I just thought we would never be together, and it hurt.” He said with sadness in his voice.

“I really wanted to be with you at that moment, as I said we are good together. But when Jackson told me about the thing between you two, I got so mad that I didn’t want to see you ever again.”

“I’m really sorry Maeve, I should have told you everything from the very first moment.”

“Yes, you should. But don’t worry about that anymore Otis, now I know that you didn’t do any of that in purpose and that’s more than enough to me.” She saw his face get a little bit happier and she really liked that, she really wanted to make things better for him, for her and for them.

“That night certainly brought a lot of consequences.” Said Maeve.

“A lot.” Remarked Otis.

“First of all, Sean left once again.”

“I don’t want to say anything since he is your brother, but what an arsehole thing to do.”

“He was an arsehole, you are right. And not happy with that he left me with the pills’ problem he sold to Liam and that got me expelled.”

“But the pills were not yours, why did you say that?”

“Groff threatened to call the police on Sean and knowing his history that would have ended badly, so I bit the bullet.”

“Maeve you are too kind for each and every of us. There are very few people that could give so much to everyone, when everyone is disappointing and hurting you constantly.”

“Thank you Otis, that means a lot coming from you.”

“It’s just the truth.” She smiled appreciatively.

“On a positive note at least then I received one of the best gifts I have ever received.” Said Maeve with content.

“Which one?”

“The trophy and the letter you sent to me. Thank you very much for those Otis, I still have both. At that moment they meant the world to me.”

“Oh! I’m happy you liked them.” Otis said shyly.

“In fact I liked them so much that I took the jumper you gave me at the bridge and I started to run to your house to tell you everything when …” He saw Maeve getting sadder as she said those words.

“What happened Maeve?”

“As I arrived at the top of the stairs, I saw you kissing with Ola.”

“What?”

“I guess I thought you were not really interested in me, so I went back home. I felt so bad that I threw your jumper in one of the cloth lines here in the trailer park and I lost it. I regret doing that, at least it would had been a memory of better times.”

“Don’t worry about the jumper Maeve, I can get you another one if you want. The timing was awful though since we didn’t kiss for long. In fact, Ola was there because the night before, at the ball, I had a big discussion with her after she asked if there was something between us. And I told her that there was nothing between us, since you would never be interested in me.”

“Why did you think that?”

“Because as I told her you were a lioness and I was a kangaroo.”

“And what did you call Ola?”

“First a goat and then a housecat.”

Maeve couldn’t avoid a chuckle. “Otis it will never stop surprising me how insightful you can be with other people and how thick you are when its your problems you are talking about. You are certainly a person of contrasts.”

“That’s one way to phrase it.” Said Otis with a smile.

“Seeing that really hurt Otis. For a moment I had let me imagine being with you and when I saw you kissing Ola, I felt like all those dreams shattered. I guess that’s similar at how you felt seeing Jackson and me after the grand gesture.”

“I imagine so. But I really made a mistake trying to fix things with Ola, she was not the person I wanted to be with. She is a really fun nice person and everything, but I was with her just because she seemed to want to be with me. I was trying to get over you and at that moment what Ola offered to me was more than enough.”

“I guess that this teaches us both that we need to be honest with each other. We would have had a much fewer problems if we had always been sincere.”

“Agree. I’m done with lying to you Maeve.”

“Me too Otis.”

“Do you want to know something embarrassing that happened after that kiss? I mean you certainly seem to like the stories where I embarrass myself.” He was wincing quite a bit, but he felt that Maeve would have fun with that story.

“I’m not going to lie Otis, I have a lot of fun with them.”

“After that kiss with Ola I had an erection and …” He paused.

“What happened Otis? You can’t leave me with the expectation now.” Said Maeve humorously.

“It was the first time I was able to masturbate.”

“Congratulations, you are already a teenager now.” Said Maeve mockingly.

“That’s the good part. The problems came later. I became obsessed with masturbating. Once I was in the car since my mum went to the shops to buy something. Suddenly I felt the urge and I couldn’t avoid wanking. The thing is that my mum left her purse in the car, so she had come back to pick it up as I was coming. Let’s just say that is the window had been opened my mum would have need to clean her face really well. I took me a while to look her again to the face.”

As Otis had been telling the story Maeve was laughing more and more, and while the time Otis finished her laughter filled the whole trailer. She had to grab Otis arm to not fall from the laughs. Still laughing she said. “Oh my god Otis! That’s one of the funniest stories I have ever heard. Thank you for telling it to me.”

“You are welcome Maeve. At least my embarrassment is useful to make you laugh. So, it’s not that bad.”

“Thank you for trusting me to tell me this kind of things, I know how they make you feel.” Said Maeve appreciatively.

“Thanks to you for listening to them and not running away from me.”

“I’m not going to run away from you anytime soon Otis.” Said with a smile. ‘ _I will never run from you again Muppet._ ’ She thought

“Do you want to take a break Otis? Something to drink?”

“Yes. I will take a glass of water if possible.”

“Of course, not a problem.”

Maeve got up from the couch and went to the kitchen for a couple of glasses of water. As she came back. “Here do you have.”

“Thanks.”

“How do you feel Otis?” Asked Maeve tenderly.

“Much better, like if I had taken a lot of weight out from my shoulders. And you?”

“I feel more relaxed since I’m starting to understand many things that didn’t much sense to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for the second part. And maybe even the consequences? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. The conversation (part 2)

“So, should we continue?” Asked Maeve.

“Of course.” Answered Otis.

“At that point after being expelled I started working in the pretzel store in the mall.” Said Maeve.

“Aw! I didn’t know, I would have liked to see you in that uniform.” Said Otis followed with a menacing look from Maeve, at which Otis made the I surrender gesture.

“I was working there when I found my mum and Elsie.” Otis saw that Maeve got a little bit sad after saying Elsie’s name, but he preferred to let her continue the story. “After talking with her I realised how much I really wanted to study, so I took all the essays I had written for other students all over the years and went to Groff’s office to tell him that I wanted to be back or I will talk publicly about all of that. However, he didn’t care and didn’t readmit me. I felt defeated and I didn’t know what to do at that point. I was coming out from his office when we found each other.”

“What a coincidence!”

“A really fortunate one Otis. Seeing you is what gave me the strength to try again. That’s when I decided to start reading the essays out loud through the speakers. And thanks to Ms. Sands I got readmitted. I was really happy to be able to be back at Moordale.”

“I’m glad to hear that at least for once I have been able to do something good for you.”

“More than once Otis.” She said with a smile. “You know you are the reason why I decided to join the Aptitude Scheme?”

“Really?”

“Yes, you recognising that Adam’s essay was mine, telling me I deserved the prize and not to give it away next time was what gave me the strength to go back to Ms. Sands to try it.”

“I didn’t have the slightest idea.”

“So thank you for that Otis, it doesn’t matter if you had done intentionally or not, you have always been pushing me to be the best version of myself possible. And that’s something I can say about almost no one else in my life.”

“I’m really happy to hear that Maeve. And I hope the rest of the world discovers soon enough how amazing you are.” Maeve smiled appreciatively.

“When you came to me to ask about starting the clinic again, I was thrilled by that idea, being able to be around you once again felt awesome. And went I told you that it was only about the money if was a lie. Of course, I cared about the money, but that was not the only reason.” She said smiling again.

“When I told you that I missed you I was being totally honest Maeve. I was really happy to have you around once again.”

“I was happy to be back to school. But…” Said Maeve as she sighed.

“What happens Maeve?”

“It hurt seeing you with Ola every day when I really wanted you to be with me.” Maeve said with obvious sadness in her face.

“I totally understand Maeve, I guess it’s the same I felt when I saw you and Jackson.”

“I should never try to get along with Jackson, deep down in me I knew it was not the guy I wanted to be with. I should not have lied to him or to myself.”

“The same with Ola and me. I guess that should teach us to always be honest one to the other. When we had been honest and open with each other we had always been such a great team, we had worked together perfectly, we had been unstoppable.”

“We totally have.” Said Maeve smilingly.

“But as soon as we have tried to lie, even to ourselves, things have gone wrong, really wrong.”

“Yes, they have sucked a lot. In fact, there was a moment in moment in which I realised I was not really over you as I thought. You were looking for Ola just as I had been admitted into the Quiz Heads. Seeing you looking for someone and how that made me feel it was when I realised I was not as over you as I had been telling myself. Aimee was next time at that moment, and I had to admit she had been right every time she said I was not over you.”

“Then on the day I was supposed to celebrate I was pushed from a random vagina again my will...” Otis couldn’t help but to chuckle. “...you gave me one of the best gifts I have ever received. When I saw the diary, I didn’t know how to react, but when you told me that you have taken out the pages from my anniversaries, I felt so overwhelmed.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it Otis. Even with all our problems I don’t think anyone has ever understood me as well as you have.” She saw how happy Otis was to hear that.

“The same for me with you Maeve.” She smiled with content at Otis' words.

“And then there was the day I told you about how I felt.” Said Maeve.

“Once again a day I mismanaged terribly.” He facepalmed himself. “I really need you to understand why I did what I did that day, since it will be relevant later too.”

“I’m here to listen.”

“One of the main reasons to be as I am is due to my dad. He left us both my mum and my when I was a child, after cheating on her. Sure, he has always tried to be around me on birthdays and so on, but overall he has not been a good dad.”

“At least I see I’m not the only with a shitty dad.” Maeve said.

“As I have grown up, I have seen things in me that remind me of him and that terrifies me. I don’t want to be like my dad, he is basically my role model for all the things I should not do. Especially with how cheating my mum affected her and me. That’s why that day I didn’t throw myself into your arms. I was afraid that by leaving Ola I would be like my dad. I thought it was better to remain with Ola than leave her even if that meant denying myself of you, even if I didn’t love Ola and I loved you. It took me a while to realise how wrong I had been.”

“I can’t really blame you Otis for trying to be a good boyfriend.”

“The morning of the day you confessed me your feelings, you asked me what Ola and I were trying to do that afternoon. Since at that moment I was so embarrassed that I told you boyfriend girlfriend stuff. The truth is …” Otis was wincing once again “... that we had planned to have our first time that afternoon.”

“Oh! The timing certainly sucked.”

“In fact, your message apologising arrived as we were going into it. Let’s say that she was mildly angry at the very least.”

“I’m sorry Otis.”

“Don’t feel sorry Maeve, you couldn’t know. Also, this was the reason for which gave me the ultimatum, it was either her or you. And of course, I was an idiot again and I didn’t choose you.”

“As I said Otis you tried to be a good boyfriend for Ola, there is nothing bad in it.” Maeve was trying to sound as comforting as possible since she could feel Otis discomfort as he was remembering all those events.

“There was something bad in it if the price for my relationship was your friendship Maeve. I should have never accepted that ultimatum. But I need you to tell why I did it. Once again it’s related to my dad.”

“What did he do this time?” Asked Maeve.

“This time he had come back from America. He told me he wanted to see me. We were to camp in the forest, it was a disaster, he even fought his tent” Maeve chuckled at that “and we ended in a hotel. Then I discovered that he didn’t come to see me, he came back because he had cheated his second wife and had nowhere to go. And not happy with that he also had sex with the receptionist. That’s why I sent you that message telling that I couldn’t see you again. I didn’t want to be like my dad.”

“Not gonna lie Otis, that message hurt, really badly. I could have understood you not wanting me as a girlfriend since you already were in a relationship. But telling me that you didn’t want to see me in any way, that you didn’t want me to be part of your life not even as a friend made me feel like I had just lost one of the most important people of my life and that I couldn’t do anything to solve it.”

“I’m really really sorry Maeve, sending that message has been one of the most stupid decisions I have ever taken. You have meant the world to me from the very first moment and I will always feel lucky to even get to know you.”

“The same for me Otis.”

“Not that it mattered at the end since Ola dumped me anyway.” Otis said with mocking chuckle. “Although I deserved that for being a coward.” Maeve nodded mockingly.

“Then there was the day of the party at your house.”

“I think I will regret that day for the rest of my life.” Maeve saw how that regret was washing all through Otis.

“Don’t worry Otis I have forgiven you by now.” Said Maeve after seeing Otis wince.

“Still Maeve, I was so awful and wrong that night, I did so many stupid things…” As she saw the distress on him, she started holding one of his hands, she wanted him to know she was there for him no matter what.

“Otis please don’t put yourself through it if it hurts too much.” Maeve said tenderly.

“It hurts Maeve, that’s why I need to say it, otherwise it will be always in my chest. And I have told you that I would be honest about everything and this is not going to be the exception.”

“Ok.” She said trying to be as supportive as she could as she nodded.

After taking a moment to relax Otis asked. “Do you know that the reason I hold what I wanted to be a small gathering?”

“No idea.”

“When Ola broke with me, she called me uptight. That made me angrier than it should, so I decided to throw a small spontaneous gathering. I even wanted to cook a roast chicken!” Maeve chuckled. “Suddenly half of the school was at my house and things got out of control. I drank way too much. At some moment I saw Jackson and I asked why he was angry at me, he told it was because you were in love with me and even after you and him breaking up, we were still not together. Then seeing you with Isaac made me so jealous. So, at that point I was angry, confused, jealous and really drunk. I just felt that I needed to vent and having Ola and you in front of me felt like the perfect opportunity to get my payback.” Otis took a deep breath. “I really need you to believe me when I say that I’m sorry and that didn’t mean any it. You didn’t deserve to be called all those things, even less to be called all of that in front of so many people. I was so unfair with you that night Maeve.”

“Don’t worry Otis, I know that you didn’t mean it and that you are really sorry. As I said I have forgiven you by now.”

“Thanks Maeve, that means everything to me.”

“Mistakes don’t define us Otis. How we deal with them do. And you owning up your errors, apologising for them and being honest with me it’s the best way you could deal with them.”

“I’m really lucky that you are so understanding Maeve.” Otis said with so much appreciation in his voice.

“Well, to be honest, I felt terrible that night. And I almost punched you in the face when I saw you the day after.”

“I think that the ‘ _Congratulations_ ’…” He tried to imitate Maeve voice at which she smiled. “…you said to me hurt more than any punch I could have received.”

“I was really upset for what you said to me, but after knowing you had slept with Ruby of all people, I was somehow even more upset. In fact, I went to talk with Aimee to look for some comfort, she told me that you were just drunk.”

“She was right, I slept with Ruby because I was drunk, I wouldn’t had done that sober. And certainly, I regret losing my virginity with her.”

“That was your first time? Didn’t you and Ola try before?”

“Yes, but with Ola we never got there before breaking up. So, yes that was my first time, I really regret that.”

“You regret it?”

“Yes, she is not the one I imagined I will have my first time with and certainly was not the one I wanted to be with at that moment.”

“Really? A lot of boys in the school would have given anything to have been in your position.”

“I know, but I’m sure that none of those guys have been able to find someone in their lives that meant the whole world to them and with who they would like to share everything in their lives.” Maeve knew that he was talking about her and she wanted to jump on him at that very moment, she almost did, but she also knew that she would need to wait a bit yet. “Anyway, since I was drunk and I don’t remember a single thing about it, I kinda feel like a virgin yet.”

“I don’t think that it works that way Otis.” Said Maeve playfully.

“I know but it’s a way to convince myself that the first time I will remember will be a person that is special to me.” Said Otis with hope.

“But things with Ruby didn’t end there.” Said Otis regrettably.

“What?” Asked Maeve surprised.

“When we woke up the morning after we couldn’t find the condom and while Ruby was almost sure we used one none of us was completely sure. So, we had to go looking for a morning-after pill.”

“Otis, you and your ability to keep fucking up to make bad things worse will never stop surprising me.” Said Maeve before laughing.

“You know Otis after the party Ola and I spoke.”

“Really?” Asked Otis really surprised.

“Not because we planned to do it, but the circumstances put us into that position.”

“What happened?”

“While we were in the dressing room someone wrote on the mirror mean things about Ms. Sands, so all the girls there got detention until one of us confessed. It was none of us, so no one confessed. Ola and I started discussing about things and of course we ended talking about you until Aimee reminded that there are more important things than a stupid boy and started crying. When we asked what happened she said she was afraid on getting on the bus.”

With a scrunched face Otis asked. “What does that mean?”

Maeve took a deep breath “I don’t think you know that. Well, the day of my-totally-not-a-birthday Aimee was on the bus going to school when someone jizzed on her pants.”

“What? That’s awful. How is she?” Asked Otis with concern.

“She is getting better. She will get there eventually. Once we got out of detention, we went to a junkyard to just break things to make us feel better. When we were going back home Ola and I cleared the things between us.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Probably we will never be friends, but we are not going to discuss again about some stupid boy.” Maeve said staring at him. “Before releasing us from detention Ms. Sands asked us to find what united us. Do you know the answer?"

“Not an idea.”

“Unconsensual penises.”

“Now I realise that one of the reasons Ola spoke with me again was the two of you clearing the air.”

“When?”

“The morning of the Quiz Heads finals. She was there when you said to me …” Otis took a deep breath. “ _’I’m not angry Otis, just disappointed_ ’, she was there and heard us. I asked her why I always ending up pissing off everyone. And she told me something that was right.”

“What did she say?”

“That I’m always trying to be a good guy so hard that I ended up not being that good guy, like if I was afraid of becoming my dad. She was right.”

“Do you think so?”

“I do. As I told you Maeve my relationship with my dad has always been problematic. But after Ola’s words I went to meet with him and this time he spoke with me in a way like never before. I asked him how I could not become an arsehole. His answer made me realise how stupid I had been.” Maeve could hear the raw honesty in Otis’ voice.

“What did he tell you?”

“Just to try not being one and being honest because once you start lying it's very hard to stop. That even when you think everyone gets you only a few people actually do, even with your faults and that once you discard them, they never come back. That when you meet those people you should hold on to them really tightly and don't let them go. And …” Otis took a deep breath. “… that’s when I realised that you are one of those people and that I don’t want to let go.” She could see tears’ in Otis’ eyes. “That’s when I sent you the voicemail. I didn’t want to let you go away from me.” Otis couldn’t avoid crying at this point at which Maeve couldn’t avoid hugging him trying to let him know that she was there for him.

As Otis stopped crying Maeve released him from her embrace. She said to him as tenderly as she could “Otis, I’m not going away, not now, not ever.” For Maeve the smile from Otis after hearing her say those words felt like the sun coming out after a storm.

“That day was also really hard for me Otis.”

“Why?” Asked Otis really worried.

“While we were at the Quiz Heads finals…”

Otis couldn't avoid interrupting “Oh! I forgot! Congratulations for the victory!”

“Thank you Otis.” She smiled appreciatively. “In case you don’t know my mom and Elsie have been living with me for a while. My mom even tried to get a job and she actually did before getting fired. I tried to believe her but after some things happened that made me doubt her, but even then, I still wanted to believe her, it was nice to have a mum and a sister around, the trailer felt like a home again. However, while I was at the finals, I received the proof that my mum…” Otis could see Maeve’s face getting sadder.

“What happens Maeve?” Asked Otis while he started to hold a Maeve’s hand.

“She was using again.”

“What? I’m really sorry to hear that Maeve.”

“At that moment I decided to report her to Social Services. And I feel really guilty for that.” He squeezed her hand a little bit more.

“Maeve.” He said really softly as he began to see tears in Maeve’s eyes.

“When we got back home the Social Services were already waiting. Once I told my mum that I was the one I called them she told me that she would never forgive me. And now I probably won’t see Elsie never again.” At this point Maeve was fully crying, and as she did before for him, this time Otis hugged her to show that he was there for her.

Once Maeve stopped crying Otis said to her. “Maeve you did the best you could for your mom and for Elsie. You took an incredible hard and difficult decision for the best of 2 people that you love, there is nothing wrong in that. You are not guilty for wanting a better life for Elsie. You shouldn’t carry with the burden of all that has happened. You are not the responsible of this situation, don’t blame yourself for that Maeve, you just did your best out of a really shitty situation.”

“Thank you Otis, your support and opinion mean a lot to me.”

“You are welcome Maeve, I’m really sorry you had to go through that.”

After a moment of silence Maeve asked with a small smile in the face. “So, did I miss anything relevant at the play?”

“A few things actually. As you already know Eric and Adam had a moment.”

“Still weird to think about them being together.”

“I spoke with Ola’s dad and I apologised to him for being an arsehole while he was with my mum. He said that I was an arsehole, but that he knew I was also a good man.”

“He is right Otis, you are.” Said Maeve and which Otis couldn’t help while to smile with some embarrassment.

“Mr. Groff had a meltdown in front of the whole school while attacking my mum.”

“He was accusing my mum of putting stupid ideas in the students’ heads. That’s why I had to jump in front of everyone and recognise I was the one giving sex advice not my mum.”

“Really? You did that?” Maeve asked feeling somewhat proud of him.

“Yes, I have not only been an arsehole to you and Eric, I have been one to her. And she didn’t deserve to be called those things, specially when there were not true. So, for once I just did the correct thing for her.”

“That’s was the correct thing to do. I know you mum appreciated that.”

“I hope so. However, this leads me to another question. I know how much you hate talking about it and how stubborn you can get around it, but I need to ask. With the clinic possibly out of service for the time being or even forever, how are you going to manage Maeve?”

“Otis, I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but don’t worry I will manage.” He was right when he said that she didn’t like to talk about this subject, but she felt the genuine concern in his voice, so she couldn’t get mad at him, in fact she even appreciated him even more for it.

“I’m sorry to bring this to you, but I’m really worried, I really care about you. Please Maeve, if you ever need something please let me know, I just want to help you in everything I can.”

“I know it Otis. I promise you will be the first I will go for help if I need it.”

“And even, if you want, maybe, if you agree, you could even, …” Maeve realised Otis didn’t know how to say what he was thinking so she decided to help.

“Otis, stop overthinking, just say what’s in your mind.”

He sighed. “If you want Maeve you could even move to my house.” He finished with a smile.

“I appreciate the offer Otis; I will take it into consideration.” After which she thought: ‘ _Of course I will not considerate it seriously, right? It’s crazy, right? Unless…_ ’ She stopped her thoughts there; she knew that if she was ever to consider that seriously she would need to do that in another moment.

“And after the play is when I went to your trailer to talk to you. But when I knocked your door you were not there. That’s when Isaac told me you were out, and I asked him to pass you the message.”

She felt angry just by listening that name. “I felt really bad at that moment after what happened with my mum and Elsie. So, I went to speak with that idiot and when we talked about doing an omelette there was no milk left so I went for it at the shops. I left my phone there by accident and after he heard about the voicemail he deleted. Apparently, you are not the only arsehole I know.”

“It looks like you are an arsehole magnet.”

“And I manage to attract the biggest of them.” They chuckled as Maeve punched Otis softly in his arm. “After you told me about the voicemail a few days ago I went to confront him. When he told me what he did I just told him to go fuck himself.”

They took a few moments to think about everything that has been said.

“And I think that’s basically everything that has happened between us.” Said Otis.

“Quite a story.”

“The most important of my life.”

“Same here.” At this point they just kept looking at each other’s eyes.

“Once again Maeve, let me say how sorry I’m for all the times I have hurt or disappointed you.”

“I know, I’m sorry too for all my mistakes.”

Maeve took a moment to think her next words. “When we spoke a few days ago you told me about the voicemail that you left. You told me a few things, but I think that the two more relevant points right now are that you love me and that you are scared that it is too late. Is that correct?” Asked Maeve.

“Correct.”

They were looking at each other’s eyes “If that’s the case Otis Milburn, I’m really happy to inform you that is not too late. I love you Otis.”

“I love you Maeve.”

As their lips started to get closer the two were smiling from ear to ear. They couldn’t believe all that has taken to get to this point, but as they were to kiss for the first time, suddenly all of that didn’t matter anymore.

Finally, their lips touched. Both could feel the electricity generated by that contact. At first both of them felt somewhat hesitant to immerse into the kiss due to their own nervousness. But as the time passed, they feel more comfortable with each other’s lips and they let all the love and passion that they had bottled for so long to come out. Technically it was not the first kiss for any of them, but it felt like it since it was the first time they kissed someone they loved. The kept kissing for as long as their breaths allowed them.

When they finally separated their heads didn’t go far away from the other, they keep looking at each other with the biggest smile possible. Happiness was all over their faces while their lips overflowed with passion. They were trying to memorise all the details about that moment.

They couldn’t resist and went for another kiss.

“Otis.”

“Maeve.”

“How do you feel?”

“Incredibly happy. And you?” Asked Otis.

“Same here. But I think we may feel even better if we kiss again.” Maeve winked.

“We totally can try that.” Said Otis completely overwhelmed by his emotions.

They went for another kiss. This time after separating they took a moment to breath, since with so much passion between them they had almost forgotten to.

“Thank you Maeve.”

“For what?” Asked her curiously.

“For giving me this opportunity. You mean everything to me. And I promise you that I will do everything I can to never hurt you again, and that I will show you every day how much I love you.”

“It’s ok Otis, both of us have messed up along the way. But as long as we remain honest to each other we will be fine. You also mean the world to me. I love you Muppet.”

“I love you Maeve.”

And kissing was once again in the menu.

“Maeve, I know I’m going to say a very teenager thing to say but I will love you forever, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Maeve stop to think for a moment. “You know what Otis? I had always thought that I would puke if someone ever told me something like that. But right now, I couldn’t feel happier to hear it. I also can’t imagine my life without you Otis.”

They just couldn’t stop kissing.

“Maeve can you put your hand on my chest over my heart?”

“Ok.” She did as Otis said.

“Can you feel my heart beating?” And he added with a humorous tone. “Even if it's not true just say yes for the dramatic effect.”

“Yes, I can really feel it.”

“Then for as long as my heart is beating it's yours.”

“Oooh that’s so cute Otis.” She could feel her own heart just melting at that very moment. She was never to one to like this kind of romantic gestures, or that was she thought at least, but right now coming from Otis’ mouth this kind of things felt like celestial music to her ears. And while never believing in them before, at that moment Otis felt like her very own Prince Charming. She would have probably punched any other guy saying things like those to her, but Otis, Otis was different she thought smiling to herself. Since she didn’t know how to express with words everything she was feeling, she did what they have been doing the most at that point, hoping that she would be able to tell him everything she couldn’t put into words.

Of course, they were kissing again.

It was getting late, and as excited and happy they felt at that moment, they were starting to feel a little bit tired, so they knew the night was coming to an end.

“Maeve, I wouldn’t like to leave you never again, but I think that for now I should go back home.”

“It’s ok Otis, it has been a good day.”

“One of the best of my life, I know for sure.”

“Same for me Muppet.”

As they got up from the couch, they couldn’t avoid sharing a hug. Both have missed this kind of contact between them. But the best part is that now they could share as many as they wanted whenever they wanted.

Maeve had already opened the door of her trailer and just as they were going to say goodbye to each other Otis had an idea. During his conversation he realised how many special moments and events he has ruined for her, so he really owed Maeve to live all those moments as they should have been originally. And he thought he had figured a way to do it.

“Maeve, do you want to come at my place tomorrow at 7pm?”

“I will be happy to.”

“But I need to ask you for something if that’s the case.”

“Sure, what do you need?” She asked curiously.

“I will need that you come with the dress you wore at the ball.” He tried to say in a way that she could understand how important it was for him.

“Why?” Maeve asked very surprised by Otis’ petition.

“I just need you to trust me Maeve.”

“After today I think I can do this Otis. I will be there.”

“See you tomorrow.” Said both at the same time, they couldn’t stop smiling.

They shared their final kiss of the night.

“I love you Maeve.” Said Otis as exited by the door.

“I love you too Otis.” Answered Maeve.

As he started walking home Otis knew he had never felt better than at that moment. He had never been really confident in himself, but at that moment he felt strong enough to take the whole world. Having Maeve next to him made him feel like almost a different person.

Maeve couldn’t avoid calling Aimee to tell her everything. As Maeve narrated all the conversation and what happened afterwards Aimee couldn’t help but to feel so excited and happy for her best friend.

“Maeve Milburn certainly sounds nice.” Teased Aimee.

“Come on Aims, give us some time, we have just kissed for the first time.”

“I know, but you like how that sounds right?”

After a moment of silence Maeve couldn’t avoid saying with a voice full of joy. “Yes, yes I do.” With a smile from ear to ear unable to deny that.

“Oh Maeve, you have changed since you met Otis for the first time. But I know that you feel happier now than ever before. I’m really happy for you lad.”

“Thanks Aimee. You were totally right when you told me to talk with Otis.”

“I am always right Maeve, I always am.” Said Aimee confidently.

As he arrived home, Otis decided to with his mum about everything that has happened (the clinic, Maeve, …) since he understood his mum deserved the truth. After their conversation he ask her to have the house for Maeve and himself on the following night, promising that this time he will not cause a mess like the last time he asked for. Seeing how Otis has acted since the party and how honest he has been with her she decided to trust him again.

He sent a message to Eric asking him to help the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the second part of this conversation as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> More chapters coming soon.


	5. Happily ever after

It was a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning in which Otis and Eric where going to the mall to pick up everything they needed for Otis’ idea. Of course, as they were going there, they were talking about what happened with Otis and Maeve:

“So, Otis, how went yesterday with Maeve?”

“Really well Eric. We told that we love each other, we kissed, and I invited her to come at home tonight.”

“Yaaaaaas! Finally! It was already time that the two of you stopped being complete idiots.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Said Otis after laughing.

“So, what do you need my help for?”

“Yesterday as I was speaking with Maeve, I realised how many special moments I have screwed up, so I have decided to put a solution to that.”

“I’m not sure I’m understanding you Otis.”

“I asked Maeve to come home tonight with the same dress she wore at the ball last term and…”

“Are you going to be casual Hamm?” Interrupted Eric.

“Yes, that’s my intention.”

“Oh my! Yes! Casual Hamm is back! I love that.”

“And I also want to decorate my house with a similar decoration as the one in the ball, so that’s why we are going to the mall, to pick up all the materials.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you could be so sweet and romantic Otis, I would have never expected something like this from you, but I really like that.”

“Neither I would have thought of me doing something like this, but I guess that being with Maeve has changed me a lot.”

“Yes it has my friend, yes it has.” Otis couldn’t help but to smile at Eric’s response.

They arrived at the mall and picked up everything they needed to and went back at Otis’ house in which they put everything together with the help of Jean.

Otis invited Eric to lunch with them. During the lunch:

“You know Jean. I would have never expected something like that coming for Otis. Not even after knowing him for so many years.” Said Eric while pointing at all the decorations.

“Well, to be honest Otis has changed a lot recently. Love is such a powerful force and for what he has told me of Maeve, she is certainly a good match for him.” Jean answered.

“She certainly is.” Concluded Eric while Otis felt his cheeks getting really red.

In the afternoon Eric left Otis wishing him good luck and asking him to keep him updated.

A bit later Jean also started to leave the house telling Otis the exact things he was expecting she would say, but as she was about to finish, he couldn’t avoid to end the last sentence for her. “And yes mum, I know where the condoms are”. They couldn’t avoid smiling at each other. “Good luck tonight.” Said Jean before leaving.

It was 5:30 and Otis was getting more nervous as the time passed, but he didn’t expect anything different. Since he still had some time, he went to take a shower and to dress as casual Hamm all while waiting Maeve to arrive.

* * *

As Maeve woke up that morning, she started remembering the conversation with Otis which made her incredibly happy but at the same time she couldn’t avoid feeling incredibly nervous. Being around Otis always made her somewhat nervous, meeting at his place made her even more nervous, but him asking to wear that dress made her nerves go through the roof specially since that dress didn’t bring the best memories. But he asked in a way that she knew that this meant a lot to him, so she couldn’t refuse. However, she still wasn’t entirely sure why he would want her to wear that dress, but she thought she would discover soon enough.

She had her lunch. After that she got a shower and started prepared herself to look as similar to that night as possible. After putting the dress, she started going to Otis’ house where she expected to have a special night. She couldn’t help to feel more nervous as she got closer, but she couldn’t stop smiling thinking in Otis.

* * *

As Maeve arrived at the top of the stairs that lead to the door, she couldn’t help to remember the two previous times she has been in the Milburn’s house. The first one she literally stood at the same spot she was at that moment while she saw Otis kissing Ola. The next time she actually entered the house, but she left it with her heart broken in one of the worst nights of her life. But she knew that this time it would be different. ‘ _Third time is the charm._ ’ She thought. She took a deep breath and started going down those stairs to meet that blue-eyed Muppet of hers.

As Otis heard the doorbell, he ran to open the door. As he opened it, he saw Maeve in the same dress she wore at the ball. As Otis started looking at Maeve up to down both he felt his eyes and his mouth opening and his breath escaping from him. He wanted to say hello to her, but he couldn’t pronounce any word, his whole brain was just focused on looking at Maeve.

She couldn’t stop staring at those blue eyes as they were looking at her full of admiration, love, and even with a glimpse of passion she was surprised of. She couldn’t stop having on her face that smile she had reserved for him, completely pleased for his reaction.

As Otis was still complete absent on his own thoughts, he started hearing Maeve saying “Hello Otis. Otis? Hi!”. He realised that he must have been looking like a complete idiot. He managed to say. “Hi Maeve.”

“Hi Otis! I was afraid that you got lost in your mind somewhere.” She said mockingly.

He got a small smile before saying. “I kinda got lost to be honest.”

Maeve decided to spin on herself to let Otis see the whole dress. “So, you asked me to wear this dress, what do you think?”

“You look amazing.”

“You also look pretty good Otis.” She said before sharing a small nice kiss with him.

“I mean you always look incredible and you looked wonderful this first time I saw you on that dress, but now I feel that there is something special about you.”

“Maybe that this time we don’t need to hide our feelings? And that we will be able to enjoy this together?”

“Probably.”

“I’m also really happy to see you in the same outfit that you were that night. I really like your Casual Hamm outfit.”

“I’m glad you like… wait a minute, how do you know about Casual Hamm?"

“I just heard you and Eric talking about it.” She answered while shrugging.

As she entered the house, she saw all the decorations and everything has prepared (the disco ball on the ceiling, a music system, the snacks, …) in the same style as the ball last term. She didn’t know what she was expecting but she was certainly surprised.

“What’s all this Otis?”

“Maeve, I have ruined for you so many beautiful moments we could have had if I hadn’t been an arsehole, so I think it’s my time to fix all of them.” He was saying while holding her hands and having his eyes looking firmly at hers, she couldn’t stop biting her bottom lip while looking at his blue eyes. “I know that this is not going to be exactly like the real thing, but I hope I’m able to replace all the bad memories I have caused you by better ones.”

“Otis as long as we are together everything will feel real to me. And you didn’t need to do any of this to make me have better memories, all the moments I share with you are always the best moments of my life, well not all of them but you get it” she finished with a humorous tone.

“I kind of knew it, but I really want to show you how much I care about you Maeve and I will do everything I can to demonstrate how much I appreciate you.”

“I have known how much you care since the first day I saw you in this outfit you are wearing, don’t worry about that. As I have already told you seeing you in this outfit brings back to me one of my most precious memories. Seeing how someone cared about me even in such a shitty situation made me incredibly happy.”

“I cared about you back then, I care about you now and I will care about you forever. But I still want to show you how you deserve all the good things in the world.”

“I think I can accept that.” Maeve said while the two of them were smiling at each other.

After a brief moment of silence, they started sharing a much longer and more passionate kiss than the one before.

As Maeve was checking all the decorations, she paid attention to the music playing, she remembered some of the songs from the ball.

“Wow! That’s really impressive Otis, not only the decorations are the same as they were as the ball at Moordale, even the songs are. You have certainly paid attention to the details.”

“I tried to recreate it everything as similar as I could.”

“But for how long have you planned all of this?”

“For a day more or less. I had the idea as I was leaving your trailer yesterday.”

“What? And you managed to arrange of all this in one day? And just for me? Wow! I’m really flattered Otis.”

“Whatever it takes for you. But honestly, I can’t take all the credit for the execution, both my mum and Eric had helped me prepare everything. I just hope you like it.”

“The result is certainly worth it. And the surprise has been really nice.”

“Surprise?” Asked Otis.

“Yes, when you asked me to wear this dress, I really didn’t understand why you would ask me that, but now it makes sense. So, thanks for it Otis.”

“You are welcome Maeve.”

“You know? Not in a single moment in my life before knowing you I would have imagined that someone would do something like this just for me. And even after meeting you and getting to know you quite well just the idea of having someone doing this effort for me still feels surprising.” Maeve said as they were smiling to each other.

“Otis, do you know why I told you that I didn’t want to speak anymore a few days ago?”

“Not really, but it’s not like I deserved a different reaction.” He said with some sadness in his voice.

“Otis, believe me when I say that you didn’t deserve that.” She said as tenderly as possible. “The real reason is that I didn’t do that intentionally. When you came to speak to me, I just reacted like that without even thinking what I was doing. But when I saw how sad your eyes got, I started feeling bad at that very moment. And after that, seeing you in school without any of your usual joy made me feel even worse, that’s when I knew I needed to spoke with you. Even if things were complicated between us, I just hated seeing you so sad. So, I’m sorry for reacting like that.”

“Don’t worry Maeve, I understand why you reacted like that even if it wasn’t your intention. But I’m really happy that you came to speak with me.”

“Yes, me too. Things have gotten a lot better since then.” Said Maeve as she pulled Otis for a kiss.

They were taking some snacks when Otis made the question.

“Maeve, I don’t think I have asked you this, but why did change your hair colour?”

“During the conversation I had with my mum when I found her in the mall after I was expelled, she told me that I reminded her a lot at her age since she had the same colour. And as with you and your dad, I don’t really like the idea that I’m similar to my mum, so back to natural brunette it was. Why do you ask?”

“Out of curiosity.”

“And which one do you prefer?” Maeve tentatively.

“Well, I knew and fall in love with you when you had the blonde and pink hair, so that will always have a special place in my heart. But somehow this brunette you feels more …” Otis stopped to think for a moment “… real I guess I would say. And I love the real Maeve I know. But in the end, it really doesn’t matter to me.”

“Why?”

“Because you have always been the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

Suddenly Maeve felt her cheeks were blushing in a bright red tone and that made her feel so shy that she couldn’t keep looking at Otis’ face, so she put her head on his chest while hugging him over his waist. Otis answered by kissing Maeve on her head while hugging her.

“I didn’t expect Scary Maeve to be the one to blush after being called beautiful.” Said Otis mockingly.

“Shut up and don’t ever dare to tell anyone about this unless you want to see Scary Maeve in action.” She said in a joking tone.

“I don’t think I would mind that.”

After chuckling and with a pretended menacing tone. “Be careful with what you wish Otis.”

“Otis, after the conversation we had yesterday, what do you think has failed between us in the past? Because we have liked each other for so long but we only got together as of yesterday. And that’s after almost losing each other forever.”

“I have been thinking about the conversation quite a lot. I think that the thing both of us have done is not being honest, both to each other and to ourselves.”

“I agree.”

“And taking into account how that almost destroyed everything between us I’m going to be completely honest from now on.”

“We have to be totally honest from now on. I know that we are awesome together and that we really love each other, but I don’t want to risk what we have. I don’t want to lose us Otis and I will do everything I can to make this work.” Said Maeve with her voice full of determination.

“You will not be alone in that effort Maeve. And I know we will make it work.” Otis said with a confidence that wasn’t usual on him.

As a slow song was playing.

“Do you want to dance with me lady?”

“Really, lady?” Maeve had a completely deadpan expression.

“Do you want to dance with me Maeve?”

“Of course, but be careful Otis, if you step me you are going to regret it.” Said Maeve in a fake menacing tone.

“I will be careful, but I don’t promise anything. Dancing it’s not one of my abilities.”

“I don’t know about that, you looked really cute in you’re the ball at the school.” She said as she shrugged.

“That’s only because you look at me with positive eyes.”

“Maybe. I don’t know much about dancing either, but I can teach you the basics.” Said Maeve.

“That should do.” As the song progressed it was clear that they were not professional dancers, but it was not as terrible as they expected, and they were having a great time.

“You are a fast learner Otis.”

“I want to dance with you as many times as possible, so the sooner I learn the better.”

“You want to dance more with me? I didn’t know you like dancing.”

“Well dancing has been funnier than I expected, so I wouldn’t mind doing that again. Although I have the impression that I had fun because I was dancing with you and that anything that I do with you would be fun.”

“I think the same. Anything that we do together will be fun to me.”

“Otis, had you ever imagine being in moment like this with anyone? Even before knowing me?” asked Maeve

“No. I had always seen myself as the guy in the corner.”

“What does that mean?”

“That I always thought of myself as someone that would stay out of the lives of other people.”

“Why would you think that?”

“My dad of course. The way he hurt my mum and I made me scared of becoming him and hurting people, so by remaining in the corner no one would get close to me and I wouldn’t cause them any pain.” Otis said with certain sadness in his voice.

“And I came and fucked up your plan, right Otis?” Maeve said with a playful voice trying to cheer him up.

“You have certainly changed my plans Maeve, but for the best.”

“You have done the same for me. Maybe that means we are meant to be?”

“That’s only one of the many reasons.” Answered Otis to Maeve’ satisfaction.

“Otis, what was your opinion on me before you actually got to know me?”

“I don’t think I had any particular opinion.”

“Really?”

“First of all, I didn’t hear much, the only person I have spoken regularly for most of my life is Eric and the two of us have always been kind of on our own so we didn’t hear much about these things. Personally, I have never been interested in this kind of rumours about other people. But all that I heard seemed either impossible or just stupid, so didn’t believe or care about them. So, I guess I had no opinion about you.”

“What are the chances that I got to be with the only person in the whole Moordale that didn’t care about what other people told about me?” She said with a smile.

“Well, now that I’m remembering I think I had an opinion about you.”

“Which one?” Asked Maeve with curiosity.

“I thought you were cool.”

“Cool? Really? That’s not what I would have expected from you Otis, but I’m happy to hear it.”

“Seeing you go in your own way not caring about anything or anyone was really amazing to see. I have always been the opposite of that, so you looked really cool doing that.”

“Yeah, I have always tried to isolate myself from others, until one particular dickhead came to my life and turned my life all upside down.” Maeve said with a big smile in her face

“You always looked so strong against everything. You were like the exact opposite of me.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong as you think but I appreciate that Otis.”

“You are the strongest person I know Maeve. Going through all the things you had gone through and doing it while becoming such an amazing person like you requires an incredible amount of strength.”

“And now that you are next to me, I feel the strongest I have ever been.”

“Same here.”

This time it was Otis who pulled Maeve for a kiss.

Maeve sat on the couch and asked Otis. “Do you have any song from Sløtface?”

“Yes, I got their albums after knowing you like them.”

“Of course you did Muppet.” She said tenderly. “Is there any song you like?”

“I like Galaxies, why?”

“I would like you to dance and sing that for me.”

“What? I’m not a great singer or dancer.”

“I don’t care, just want to see you doing that.”

“Why?” Asked Otis.

“I think it could be fun.”

“Ok. But with one condition.”

“Which one?”

“I do that. But then we both do it together.”

“Seems fair, let’s go.” Said Maeve.

Otis put the song and started to sing and dance. He really tried his best, but it was obvious that those two were not his best abilities, but he gave everything he had, he wanted to delight Maeve. And he achieved his goal, Maeve was laughing as hard as her lungs allowed her. She knew that these are not the kind of things that Otis is used to do, but she also knew he was doing that for her, and she loved him even more for that.

As the song finished said a little out of breath. “Did you like it Maeve?”

“I adored that Otis, you were incredibly funny.”

“Your turn to pick then.”

“I chose Try then.”

“Perfect, let me put that.”

And now the song was playing and the two started to sing and dance to it. If the first time they had fun, this one, doing it together was even better. Sure, they were playing fake instruments and singing to a fake microphone, but the connection they were having was the most real thing they had ever experienced.

The song ended way too soon for both of them and Otis asked. “Another one?”

“Of course, go with Magazine.”

Otis played that song and they started again. The dancing and the singing felt way funnier than they expected, consequences of being with each other they guessed. But before the song finished, Otis found himself laying on the sofa with Maeve laying on him. He decided to hug her around her waist.

“Have you had fun Maeve?”

“A lot. More than I expected.”

“I can say the same.”

“Thanks Otis.”

“What for?”

“For doing this for me even when I know you are not really comfortable.”

“Well, you make me confident in myself and I want to have fun with you, so I had to try it. And you know I would anything for you.”

“I know it Muppet, and I love you for that.”

They started to make out for a while. When they finished, they stayed laying like that for a while, filled with content and with no rush to separate from each other.

“Otis, when you had your discussion with Ola at the ball, you told her that I will never be interested in you, is that right?” She saw Otis nodding. “Why did you think that?”

“I guess I just thought you were too incredible for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just look at yourself Maeve. You are an amazing writer, you are incredibly smart, you are strong, cool, you are full of knowledge from all those books you read, you care about other people, and don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true, you cared about me when my mum’s video, you even cared about Ruby when her photo leaked, and of course, how much you cared about Elsie. And not only you are an absolutely amazing person you are also the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Maeve you are more than what I could have ever asked. And I’m just a guy who wanted to be in the corner. How could I ever think that you would be interested in me?”

Maeve took Otis hands. “Otis, I really appreciate that you think of me like that, I really love it. But come on, you are just much more than a guy in the corner. You understand other people better than themselves, you care about them, every time you mess up something you try to make up for it, you are also so intelligent and know so much about things. And you are also incredibly cute, and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I could be looking at them forever. I’m not the most appropriate person to talk about self-esteem, but Otis, please, never think less of yourself. You are the most amazing person I have met. You have single-handedly made my life much better.”

“Thanks Maeve, this means everything coming from you.”

“It’s fine Otis, we will get used to this together, ok?” Otis nodded as Maeve took his cheeks to pull him for a kiss.

“You know Otis before coming to speak with you in the old bathrooms a few days ago I talked with both Aimee and Eric.”

“I know you talked with Eric and I imagined you talked with Aimee.”

“At first when I told Aimee about what I had done she was so frustrated with me, she couldn’t understand why I had done that, although I didn’t understand it either. Even if I already knew that I should speak with you she helped me to convince about it. She has always been pushing for me to be with you, she was so happy when I told her about our conversation yesterday.”

“I should thank her for everything then.” Said Otis.

“Then I tried to look for you at the lunch break, but while I couldn’t find you, I saw Eric.”

“He told me about it.”

“When I asked him about where you were, I was afraid that he was not going to help me because he would be angry at me because of what I had done the day before.”

“He was angry, but he also knew that the only person that could help me at that moment was you, so he knew that the best option for me was to help you in finding me.”

“I’m glad he saw the situation like that.” Maeve said with relief, then she added. “I have to ask, how do two so different people become best friends?”

“We met almost 10 years ago. For some reason we bonded really quickly. I guess the reason is that we are so different but have common hobbies like gaming that we complement each other really well. I really own him a lot, he has been my only friend for so long and has always stood by my side.”

“You certainly form a weird friendship, but it’s amusing to see you together.”

“And what about you and Aimee? You certainly couldn’t seem more different to someone that didn’t knew any of you.”

“Similar to you and Eric. We met a few years ago and since then we have been friends. Due to her family status she was with The Untouchables from the very first moment, but she also enjoyed being with me, so we kept that a secret. I was really happy when she just decided to ditch them and just be my friend without any secrecy.”

“Maeve, I need to ask you something. I don’t know if it’s true or if I’m seeing things, but it’s possible that you have a smile just for me?”

“I think I do. I have never been a very smiling person in general, but since I got to know you every time that we are having a good time you make me feel so good that I can avoid smiling.”

“I love seeing you smiling Maeve, so I feel really fortunate that you have your own smile for me.”

“With how happy you make me, you are going to see me smile a lot.”

“I can accept that.”

Maeve put that smile she had exclusively for Otis before melting with him in a new kiss.

The night so far has been incredible for both of them, but they were getting tired and knew that it will finish soon.

“One last slow dance Maeve?” Asked Otis.

“Of course.” Answered Maeve with a smile.

At that very instant Maeve couldn’t help but to appreciate the irony of the moment, she had not wanted to go to the ball at Moordale, and now she didn’t want this one at Otis’ house to finish. She was holding him as tightly as she could while she was looking up to his face where she could see his smile. She knew that he was really happy of being with her and she hoped that he knew of happy she was of being with him.

In the meanwhile, Otis still was finding hard to believe to believe that this was happening. On the last few days, he had gone through all the emotions he could think of. From the impatience of waiting for a Maeve response, to the despair of Maeve’s reaction, to the hope for the conversation that they were to have to the absolute bliss he felt at that very moment.

“I hope you have enjoyed this night Maeve.” Said Otis while they were already dancing, this time the dance was much better than previous ones.

“I really have Otis. You didn’t need to do anything of what you have done for me to enjoy spending time with you. However, doing things like this one tonight just to show how much you appreciate me has always been one of the things I have always liked the most about you. It makes me feel that I’m worth of something and that someone cares about me, and I will always love you for that Otis.”

“You deserve all of this and much more Maeve. And I will prove it every day.”

She couldn’t help but to smile at this boy of hers with who she knew she wanted to be together for the rest of their lives.

As they finished dancing Otis started looking directly at Maeve’s eyes while holding her hands.

“Maeve, will you be my girlfriend?”

For a moment her heart stopped, the night has been incredible so far, but hearing that question made it magical. Otis was the best thing that had happened in her life, she couldn’t imagine her life without him and seeing how much he also wanted to be with her made she the happiest she had ever been. She could not stop staring at those blue eyes, she loved them “Of course I will be your girlfriend Otis. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, it will be my pleasure.” He realised it was a cliché, but he couldn’t avoid thinking that he was the most fortunate person in the planet. He looked at her admiringly “I love you Maeve.”

“I love you too Muppet.” She answered tenderly.

As both were getting closer their hearts started to beat faster, so fast that they thought their respective chests could explode at any moment. The anticipation was killing them as the distance between them was closing. However, as their lips touched, they put all their strength and feelings on the kiss, hoping that the kiss was able to tell the other what words couldn’t.

There had been a few kisses between them before this moment, but this one felt certainly special, it was the first one after becoming officially a couple. Both could see the moon and the stars with their eyes closed.

As they were at the door telling each other goodbye.

“Do you want me to walk you home Maeve?”

“Don’t worry Otis, it’s late and I know you need to clean up everything. I will let you know when I’m home.”

“I’m really happy Maeve. Of this night, of being with you, of everything. For the first time in my life I think I’m not nervous or worried about anything. Knowing that I have you by my side means everything to me."

“I’m glad to hear that Otis. I’m incredibly happy of being with you too. You have changed me and my life for better, I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us.”

“As long as we are together, it will be great I know it.”

“I think the same Muppet.”

They shared the last kiss of the night.

“I love you Otis.”

“I love you Maeve. Have a good night!”

“You too.” Said Maeve as she started going up the stairs before looking at Otis one more time.

As Maeve was walking home, she couldn’t help but to think how much her life has changed after meeting Otis. Before knowing him, she had never expected to feel like she was feeling at that moment, since she never expected anyone to stick with her long enough. And now she couldn’t and didn’t want to imagine her life without Otis, since he was everything she had ever wished for. That boy, with who she was so pissed off after bumping with her at the school’s corridors, now was the one she was head over heels in love with. “And he loves me back!” She shouted excitedly into the night.

Meanwhile Otis was tidying up his house. He couldn’t stop smiling at the idea of how he went from wanting to be a guy in the corner to date the most amazing person he had ever met. He felt incredibly lucky for the coincidence of Maeve being the one that was seated with him the day Adam sent the video of his mum. He also was incredibly grateful that Maeve still wanted him to be part of her life even after how much he had fucked up. He knew that he couldn’t do that again and was determined to show Maeve how much she deserved and how much he loved her.

As Maeve arrived at home, she sent Otis a message:

_Hi, I’m back at home. Thanks for the night Muppet._

He answered almost instantly:

_I’m glad you enjoyed it too. We will have more nights like this one, I promise._

Maeve couldn’t help but to smile at that:

_I know, we will. Love you!_

Of course, Otis answered:

_Love you too!_

Soon after that they went to sleep knowing that a magic night like the one they have just had was just the first of many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. It's been certainly fun to write.
> 
> Also this is going to be the last daily chapter. Of course I'm still working on more and new chapters should be coming somewhat regularly, hopefully inspiration will strike and you won't need to wait for too long between updates.


	6. Fixing the past

It was Sunday morning. Despite how much they loved each other and how deep their bond was, Maeve and Otis couldn’t face that moment more differently. Maeve likes to sleep until late. Otis wakes up early even on Sunday.

Being that the case of course Otis woke up earlier. As he regained consciousness, he couldn’t stop thinking about the last night. The dances they shared. All the things they learnt from each other. All the kisses they had. And most importantly how now Maeve was actually his girlfriend. She was no longer the girl he liked, he loved or even the one he confessed to. She wanted to be his girlfriend and that was everything he wished since he started to know her. He knew that in his relationship with Ola he was not the best boyfriend possible, but this time he was determined to be the boyfriend Maeve deserved and he was ready to do anything to be that person.

As he kept thinking he felt a sensation in his lap. He looked there and realised that he had been thinking in Maeve during his sleep too. He couldn’t help to smile and think that he would need to take care of that reaction during the shower. So, to take a shower he went.

After he finished the shower, he went to have his breakfast. He knew that Jean would be there and that she was going to make questions, but this time he didn’t feel he had to hide anything from her.

“Hello Otis.” Jean said as he saw Otis coming down the stairs.

“Hi mum.” Answered Otis as he was getting close to the kitchen.

“How are you?”

“Pretty ok. And you?”

“Fine, thanks.” Said Jean.

Otis knew that his mum was trying her best to not ask about the night he had with Maeve, because even if he had opened to her recently, Jean was still afraid to upset him. “It’s ok mum, you can ask me about the last night.”

“Really?” Asked Jean surprised.

“Yes. I know that I have been an arsehole with you too recently. And you are my mum and I love you. I don’t want you to feel that I’m leaving you out of my life. I understand that you care about me and that you just want to know what it’s happening in my life and that’s fine mum. And while I can’t guarantee I will answer all your questions…” He saw Jean smiling at that. “…I’m fine with you asking.”

“Thank you Otis, I really appreciate that. So, how was your night?” Asked Jean with genuine interest.

“It was really good mum, really good.”

“So, what did you and Maeve do?”

“We danced, we sang, we talked, we laughed. Nothing out of ordinary. We just hang out, we had fun. And I even…” Otis stop intentionally there to see his mum grow impatient for knowing.

“What happened Otis?”

“I ask her to be my girlfriend and she accepted. So, I have a girlfriend now and she is going to be here frequently. And I hope you are fine with that.”

“I’m really happy for you son. And of course, I’m more than fine having Maeve here as much as you want.”

“Thanks mum. I appreciate it. How was your night?”

They just kept talking for a while about different things as both ate their breakfast. Once they finished Otis went back to his room. As Otis left Jean couldn’t felt happier for Otis, she had not met Maeve yet, but for all that she has heard about Maeve, Jean knew how important that girl was for Otis just for how happy he got while talking about her. And the fact that he told her that he didn’t want to leave her out of his life made Jean really happy.

As Otis arrived at his room, he thought about meeting with Maeve, so he sent her a message.

_Good morning Maeve, wanna meet?_

* * *

Meanwhile on trailer Maeve was still sleeping. At least she was until her phone played the sound of a new message.

She looked at the clock, not 9 in the morning yet. As he was getting his phone to see who was brave enough to wake her up, she thought ‘ _Who the fuck is so early on a Sunday?_ ’ a little bit angry with whoever was responsible for that. She unlocked her phone and saw the author of the message, she couldn’t avoid thinking ‘ _Otis, of course it’s Otis_ ’ with all her previous anger replaced with the joy of just thinking in him. ‘ _My boyfriend._ ’ She thought with a smile from ear to ear.

She wanted to speak with him, listen to his voice, so she called him.

“Hi Maeve.” He answered the call.

“Good morning Otis. How are you today?”

“I’m feeling really well. And you?”

“Still sleepy, some dickhead has woken me up.” She said softly.

“Oh! I’m sorry, didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Do you want to come at my place?”

“Sure, when can I be there?”

“You can come right now if you want Muppet. I’m gonna take a shower but by the time you are going to be here I will have finished.”

“Ok, I will take my things and I will be going.”

“Ok, see you in a while Otis.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

Maeve didn’t exactly know what to expect of Otis as a boyfriend. She knew how awkward Otis could be sometimes, but at the same time he could be the sweetest person ever. However, seeing how after sharing a whole night together he wanted to hang out with her so soon, she felt even more thrilled about their relationship than before. She jumped out of the bed to take the shower before Otis arrived.

* * *

Otis prepared all the things he needed he realised that he missed one thing, so he went downstairs to look for it. As he arrived at the kitchen, he asked Jean, “Mum, do we have Nutella?”

“There should be some in the fridge.”

“Perfect.”

He took the Nutella and went upstairs. Soon after he was all packed and ready to leave.

“Bye mum, I’m going at Maeve’s.”

“Have fun Otis.”

* * *

By the time Maeve was ready she didn’t need to wait Otis for long. She heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, she couldn’t be happier to see Otis. “Hi Otis.”

“Hi Maeve.”

“Come on, come in.” She said while letting Otis get inside the trailer. As he got in, she asked “How are you?”

“Really well.” Then he pulled her for a long kiss that left Maeve startled. “Now I’m even better. How are you?”

She still had her head in the clouds after that kiss when she managed to say, “I’m fine thanks.” With a big smile in her face. She loved Otis being shy, awkward and cute, but she realised she also loved this more confident and braver Otis. Probably she just loved Otis no matter what she thought. “A little bit sleepy yet, but I will survive.” She said playfully.

“Sorry, didn’t think you could be sleeping yet. I only thought about hanging with you.”

“It’s fine dickhead, I’m glad that you are here now.” Maeve kissed him on his cheek.

“What do you usually do on Sunday morning Maeve?”

“Not much, my homework if I have, I do the housework, I read, watch a movie, whatever, nothing too exciting.”

“And what do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know Otis, everything is so new that I have not planned anything yet.”

“I didn’t have any plan other than being with you, so anything is fine with me.”

“I probably need to do some housework around, I have not done much of it recently, I’m somewhat of a mess in that regard.” Maeve said with some embarrassment in her voice. “So, you can sit on the couch while I manage everything.”

“Maeve, you know there is no way I’m gonna be on the couch while you clean the caravan, right? I want to help.”

“You don’t need to Otis.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“it’s not a bit anticlimactic that the first activity we do as a couple is cleaning my house?”

“Not really. Any activity that involves being with you is exciting for me. And if it’s cleaning, it’s fine.”

“If that’s the case here you have the cloth to wipe the dust while I sweep.”

“Dusting off it is.” Otis said.

As Otis started to clean Maeve couldn’t help but to look at him admiringly with a big smile. What were the chances that she had ended with, possibly the only, 16 years-old guy that didn’t mind helping his girlfriend to do house chores? And she knew that he said the truth when he said that as long as it was with her, he didn’t care about what they were doing. And to be honest, Maeve didn’t care either.

They started cleaning everything until Maeve’s trailer was the cleanest it has been in ages. While doing it they just talked about any kind of subject they could think about. By the time the cleaning was over it was lunch hour. So, Maeve asked. “Do you want to have lunch Otis?”

“Yes, I’m starving.”

“Me too. What do you want to eat?”

“Anything you have it’s fine Maeve.”

“Well, I’m not a great cooker but I can make some Spaghetti Bolognese.”

“That would be perfect.”

Maeve cooked the meal while Otis prepared the table.

After Otis tried the food. “You are a great cooker Maeve, don’t undersell yourself.”

“I appreciate your compliment, but they are just spaghetti.” She shrugged.

“And? They are still really good.”

“I’m glad you like them Muppet.”

As they finished the lunch. “What do you want to do now Otis?”

“Do you have any movie we can see or something?”

“I think I have some here. Any preference?”

“Whichever you want.”

“Ok.” Maeve picked the first movie she could find. She didn’t care which one since she didn’t expect to care much about it.

They started watching the film laying on the couch with Otis’ arm around Maeve’ shoulders. Both couldn’t feel happier of just that moment, it was nothing extraordinary, but it felt really special for them. Maeve felt cared for and loved embraced by Otis’ arm, while he felt lucky to have Maeve with him.

Barely after the movie started Maeve couldn’t avoid looking at Otis’ eyes, but when she looked at him, she saw that he was already looking at her. Both smiled to each other before leaning into a kiss. They let their passions take the control of it. He put one arm around her waist while using his other hand to caress one of her cheeks. She put one hand on his neck while using the other to play with his hair. They keep making out for a while totally ignoring the movie playing in the background. At some point they stopped and tried to watch the film, but none of them cared about it at this point, while they still kept looking at each other occasionally.

As the movie finished “Anything else you want to do?”

“Do you want to play a game of Scabby Queen?”

“I don’t know how to play but maybe you can teach me.”

“No problem.” After that Maeve explained Otis the basic rules about how to play. “When I play with Aimee, we usually bet something, do you want to do that?”

“Whoever wins picks the dinner.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

They played the game and somehow Otis was able to pull a victory at the last moment.

“Wow!” Exclaimed Otis.

“What? I can’t believe that. I thought I had the game already won at that point.”

“I’m just really good I guess.”

“You were just lucky.”

“That was not luck, it was pure skill.” And with a mocking tone he added “I can even teach you how to play if you want.”

Maeve liked this playful Otis. “I want a rematch. I will show you who is the best.”

This time Otis won again, even more convincingly than the first one.

“What? This is impossible! How can you be so lucky?” Said Maeve.

“Maybe I’m just naturally good at this game. Or maybe you are not as good as you believed even when you have played at this much more than me." Said Otis teasing Maeve.

“Be careful with what you say Milburn, you may not like the consequences.” Said Maeve as a mocking threat. “But I will get my victory against you at some point.”

Otis decided to order a couple of pizzas.

After having their dinner, they both realised that the day had flown by really quickly and it was getting late. They would have liked to remain together for more time, but they had school on the next day.

Otis asked. “Maeve, I need to go somewhere to deliver a thing, can you come with me, so we don’t have to separate so soon?”

“Sure, let me take my things.”

They left the trailer with Otis taking the lead of the walking while they were holding each other hand while talking about anything that came to their minds, just being happy to share that moment. They kept walking until suddenly Otis stopped. Maeve realised that they were standing on the bridge where they almost had their first kiss.

“This is where you wanted to go?” Asked Maeve realising how cunning Otis could be when he wanted.

“Yes, as I said Maeve, I have fucked many things for you and it’s my time to make up for it.” He was saying as he took a jumper out of his bag, before giving it to her.

“What’s this?” Asked Maeve.

“Since you told me you lost the jumper I gave you last time we stood at this bridge, I thought you could use a new one. I have even spread a bit of Nutella on this one, so it feels more authentic.”

At his point Maeve could only look Otis with complete and total admiration. She put the jumper and left her arms hanging with those long sleeves.

“Why are your arms so freakishly long?”

“They are not, just roll up the sleeves you fool.”

As the sleeves were rolled up, they started looking at each other. They were getting closer while they started to feel the magic of the moment. It wasn’t their first kiss but part of it felt like the one they should have had the first time they were there.

As their lips touched and their tongues collided, they felt the passion and the love they were pouring for each other. They kept that until they ran out of breath after which they looked at each other with the satisfaction of knowing that this time things had worked as they expected.

“Thank you Otis, I promise I will not lose this one.”

“Don’t worry, I have many more that I can give to you.”

“And thank you for the whole weekend, I have had a lot of fun. It has been the best of my life.” She said while taking Otis’ hands.

“Same for me Maeve. But I guarantee that this is only the first of many more to come.”

“I’m really looking forward. I love you Muppet.”

“I love you Maeve.” Otis said while Maeve kissed him in his cheek.

“Good night!”

“Good night! See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

They took their respective paths to their houses not before looking back at each other a few times.

After exchanging some more messages they went to sleep with the great memory of that weekend and the hope of all that was still to arrive for them.

* * *

As Otis arrived at Moordale he could already see Maeve waiting for him at the door next to Aimee. He supposed that she was explaining the weekend to her best friend as he did with Eric on their way to the school.

Otis walked to Maeve and even before she was able to tell him anything, he kissed her with the most passionate kiss he could muster. At first, Maeve was surprised by that, she didn’t exactly know how confident Otis would be with this kind of things while being in public, but she understood that Otis was more than fine with that and she could accept it, so she leaned even more into the kiss.

While watching that scene Aimee and Eric, who were waiting for their best friends to go to class, couldn’t help but to squeal loudly with happiness due to the scene they were finally watching.

As they separated from the kiss.

“Good morning Otis.” Said Maeve with a smile.

“Morning Maeve.” Otis said while replicating her smile.

“I didn’t expect you to kiss like this in public so soon.”

“Yeah, me neither, in fact I was kinda nervous but then I realised that I would be such an idiot to waste more time with you that I decided to let myself go as I feel.”

“Well said Muppet.”

“You look so cute!” Said Aimee with her usual upbeat enthusiasm after getting close to them.

“You have always looked great together, but now you look amazing.” Added Eric.

As Maeve and Otis smiled at their friends’ reaction, the four walked into the school to their respective classes.

Otis and Maeve were together during the lunch break when he asked her. “Maeve do you have anything to do after school?”

“Not really, why?”

“There is a place where I would like to go with you if you are ok with that.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Ok, then we will meet at the door after classes.”

When the classes finished, they met at the door.

Maeve asked. “So, where are we going?”

“Just follow me.” Said Otis.

“Ok.”

They started walking but to Maeve’ surprise they were not leaving Moordale. It took her little time to find the two of them once again seated in edge of the pool.

“So, you really took that thing of fixing the past to the heart, right Otis?”

“I did. I want to make things better for you Maeve. And this time you can touch my eyebrows as much as you want.”

“I would love that.” Maeve smiled with pleasure.

“So, I need to ask this again. What’s wrong with boyfriends?”

“Well, sometimes a guy wanting to be your boyfriend can be a massive dickhead and make your life really complicated. But once he stops that and starts showing how much he loves you and cares about you, he becomes the most important person of your life.” Maeve could feel the big smile that was appearing in her mouth.

“Is there any one you have in mind that fits that definition?” Otis asked sarcastically.

“I’m thinking about one blue-eyed guy that is a really good sex therapist right now.”

“He sounds like a great guy.”

“He really is.” Maeve said before pulling Otis for a kiss.

As they finished kissing and while still looking at each other’s eyes Maeve suddenly pushed Otis into the water following him immediately. They started playing like the last time they found in that same situation but with this time knowing that they didn’t need to hold themselves.

After playing for a while they stood inside the pool looking at each other. Maeve couldn’t help but start touching Otis’ eyebrows while saying playfully, “Do you think you will have the same reaction again?”

“Probably.”

“Will you need to wait for Eric?”

“No, this time I know you don’t mind.”

“I don’t.” Maeve winked at Otis.

They didn’t leave the pool before kissing once again with all the passion and love they could muster. Once they were out Otis take a towel out of his bag before giving it to Maeve. “I also brought a hoodie and sweatpants for you in case you want to cover with dry clothes.”

“Wow! You really thought about everything.”

“Anything for you Maeve.”

“I will take them, it’s a little bit chill today. And the last time the walk back home felt a little too cold for my taste.”

“Here do you have then.”

“Thank you.” Said Maeve before putting the clothes from Otis. “You are really compellingly odd Milburn.” She added before giving him a peck on his lips.

They went out of the pool in the way to their homes.

Maeve felt the need to ask. “Otis, why are you putting so much effort in trying to relive all these moments with me?”

“I really want to create new memories with you Maeve, but I just feel that I owe you so much that I can’t do it before fixing all my mistakes.”

“You have already more than made up for all your mistakes at this point.”

“There is still something else I need to do. Are you free on Saturday afternoon?”

“Yes, why?”

“I would like to organise a small gathering.”

“Ok.” Otis saw Maeve wince a little while saying that.

“Don’t worry Maeve, this time I promise that it will be an actual small gathering and that there would not be drunk speeches.”

“If that’s the case I will gladly be there.” Said Maeve with a smile while Otis kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

During the lunch break the next day:

“So, who do you want to invite this time?” asked Maeve.

“I was thinking in Eric, Adam, Aimee and Steve.”

“That sounds perfect Muppet.”

“Will you take care of inviting Aimee and Steve while I do the same for Eric and Adam?”

“Not a problem.”

* * *

Later that day just leaving the school:

“You know Otis, this whole thing of trying to fix moments from the past has reminded me that there was an occasion that we were together and you didn’t do something.”

“I don’t remember that. When?”

“The day we were looking for the author of the Ruby’s blackmail.”

“What? But you already have a new jumper and we have kissed on the bridge.” Said Otis confused.

“I refer to another moment that day. When we were at the store, I asked you to steal something, but you couldn’t. So, I want to go back to the store so you can steal something.” She could see Otis getting worried as she was speaking.

“But Maeve I got caught and if it wasn’t for Ola I could have got into a problem.”

“I understand that Otis, but that meant a lot to me, so I want you to actually do that.”

“I also stole the essay’s trophy for you.” He said like if asking for mercy.

“Yes, but you did that because you wanted, not because I asked you for.”

“Is it necessary?”

“It is. And I want to go now.”

“Well, if there is no other way. Better do it as soon as possible.” Said Otis with resignation.

Just in the way he was walking Maeve could see his nervousness and there was something cute in him being nervous. In fact, he was so nervous that he didn’t speak in the whole way.

They arrived at the store and Otis took a deep breath and started walking to the door. As he was close to the entry, he heard Maeve saying. “Come back Otis.”

As he was close to Maeve again. “What happens Maeve?” He asked noticeably worried.

“I was kidding, you don’t need to steal anything dickhead.”

Otis took a deep breath to calm himself. “Thanks Maeve, I was about to have a panic attack.”

“I just wanted to see if you were willing to do it for me. And anyway, you have already stolen something that I wanted you to steal.”

“What?” Otis asked with a visible confusion.

“My heart.” Maeve answered as both smiled before melting into a kiss.

* * *

It was already Saturday afternoon and Otis and Maeve had already prepared Otis’ house for the gathering. They didn’t need to wait long for Aimee and Steve to arrive, followed shortly after by Eric and Adam.

They were seated eating the dinner as Eric was finished talking about his story with Adam and what happened at the play to Maeve who was not there.

“That’s quite a story.” Said Maeve.

“Now that I think about it’s quite funny how you Adam went from being the boyfriend of Maeve’s best friend to my best friend’s boyfriend.” Said Otis.

“You never know who you will end up holding hands with.” Said Adam with a shrug.

“That’s true. And related to that I realise that I have never said thank you to you.” Said Otis.

“What for?” Adam asked.

“For sending the video of my mum with the courgette and for having that not so small problem. Without those two things happening Maeve and I would have never met. So, I guess that I have to thank you for being our Cupid.”

“I have never expected to be thanked for something like that, but you are welcomed New Kid.”

“But I’m really glad you found each other. You are really meant to be.” Said Aimee.

“I’m really happy to have found Muppet here.”

“You know Otis? I have known Maeve for quite some time, but she has never looked or talked about someone in the same way she has done with you.” Said Aimee.

“Come on Aimee, you are going to make me blush.” Said Maeve.

“Same for Otis, he has become someone else completely different. He has gone from this awkward little boy I knew to this amazing young man he is today. I’m so proud of him.” Said Eric.

“Eric…” Said Otis while blushing.

“Although I would have appreciated if they had got together much sooner. They had gone through the longest road possible.” Said Eric.

“Oh yeah! How hard has been dealing with the story of these 2, right Eric?” Said Aimee while pointing at Maeve and Otis.

“Absolutely! I love Oatcake here, but sometimes he was almost impossible to manage. And every time he has got nervous, and with Maeve around he was always nervous, it has taken so much effort to make him stop overthinking, it was exhausting for moments.” sighed Eric.

“Ey! What do you mean?” Said Otis.

“The same here from me. Maeve is my best friend and she may had created this image of a steel woman that doesn’t care about anything, but you know what? That’s pure façade. Every time something happened with Otis, she became the mushiest person I have ever met.”

“What are you talking about Aimee?” Said Maeve.

“With how long they have been loving each other it has taken them too much time to be a couple. But now I’m really happy that they are finally together.” Finished Aimee.

As all of them were dancing Otis climbed up on the table and started talking:

“Hello everyone! In case someone here doesn’t know me, my name is Otis Milburn.” Everyone laughed. “And that beautiful girl over there…” He pointed to Maeve. “…is Maeve Wiley, my girlfriend.” He added with obvious happiness in his voice.

He continued. “Not so long ago, in this same room, over this very same table I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I hurt her, a lot, when she deserved none of that, and that’s a regret I will have for the rest of my life. I was a really big arsehole that night, and I almost paid the price by losing her forever, and that’s something I could have never forgiven myself for. I said to her that she was the most selfish person I have ever met when that can’t be further away from the truth. Maeve is the most generous person I know. She always gives everything to everyone she has in her life. She has been so generous that she had given me a new opportunity after all my mistakes, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

Otis kept speaking. “And not only that, she is also incredible smart, member of the Quiz Heads and winner of the NSQC championship. She is a talented writer. She is also incredibly good at managing a business. She is funny. She is knowledgeable. She really cares for other people. She is amazing at everything. She is brilliant.”

Otis was still going. “So, what I guess I have been trying to say is that Maeve is the most incredible person I have ever met and that I’m so fortunate to have met her in my life. She has changed me for the better, Eric here is a witness.” He said while pointing to Eric at which Eric nods. “She is the best thing that has happened in my life.” He looks directly at her, “I love you Maeve, I will love you forever.” He comes down from the table and kisses Maeve while the rest applauds.

Maeve with tears coming down from her cheeks said. “Wow! That was really beautiful Otis.”

“This time I was being honest. Everyone must know how amazing you are Maeve.”

The party kept going for a while until people started to get tired and decided to call it a night. After everyone else had left the gathering, Otis and Maeve picked up all the remainders of the gathering.

As they finished picking up everything.

“Do you want to go to my room Maeve?” She could feel the nervousness in Otis’ voice, but at the same time there was also something that she couldn’t identify.

“Sure.” She said with a smile while trying to find what that was.

“Upstairs then.” At this moment she understood. Otis has been trying to fix all the mistakes he made over time and she knew he considered that the night of the party made 2 mistakes. The bigger one was of course insulting her in front of the whole school and for that Otis had apologised a hundred times even after Maeve forgave him. But she also knew that he considered a mistake having sex with Ruby that night and that now he wanted to fix that one too. And Maeve was more than willing to help him on that.

Maeve has never even in Otis room before, but she couldn’t stop hoping that this would be the first time of many more to come. She took a quick look but since she knew how nervous Otis would be by that point, she decided to sit next to him in the bed as soon as possible.

“Otis, can I ask you a something?”

“Sure.” He still had that nervousness.

“Did you invite me to your room because you want to fuck me?” She said in the softest voice possible.

“Yes. I just thought that since the last time I ended up with a wrong person this time I could end up with the right one.” This time he was not only nervous but also embarrassed.

She took his hand, “Are you completely sure Otis?”

“Yes. But we don’t have to do anything you don’t want Maeve.”

“Otis, I want you, I desire you. I want to do this.” Maeve saw him swallow.

“I do too.”

“But I need to talk to you first. I know how nervous you can get around these things so please take it slow, don’t do anything you are not comfortable with and don’t worry too much. After you told me what happened with Lily, I don’t want you to go through the same experience once again. And yes, I know that you are not a virgin anymore, but I also know that that night you were really drunk and not fully aware of the situation, while now I know for sure that you are overthinking everything. And please remember you can talk with me about anything, ok?”

“Thank you for being so understanding Maeve.”

With the most tender voice she could use, “Otis I love you more than I ever expected to love anyone, the last thing I want is you getting hurt for doing something that you don’t feel comfortable with. I know that you love me, that you care about me and that you will never do anything to hurt me, so just enjoy the moment and enjoy us.” She could him swallowing again at that point.

“I will.” He said more convincingly.

“And remember Otis we are here to have fun, so if there is anything you want to do just let me know to see if I’m into it too, ok?”

“Ok.”

Maeve couldn’t hold herself anymore and straddled Otis. She started kissing him the hardest she could. Since they got together, she had been imagining that moment, she even imagined it long before that, but none of that prepared Maeve enough, the feelings of that moment still overwhelmed her. Maeve desired Otis and she could feel that he desired her too with his eyes, his hands, his mouth and other parts of his body that were not any of the previous ones.

In the meanwhile, Otis felt none of the nervousness he had felt before, since as soon as Maeve got on him and started kissing all those feelings were replaced by just wanting to be with her in all the ways possible.

They kept making each other moan from time to time, their hands went all over their companion’s body and it was not long before their shirts were taken off, followed by Maeve’s bra. Soon they were kissing each other’s chest. Otis took his time caressing Maeve’s breasts while licking her nipples. “Oh my!” Maeve exclaimed at Otis’ actions.

The temperature in the room kept raising quickly. This time all their remaining clothes went off. They both knew that their relationship was much more than just the physical connection, but damn if they were not liking seeing each other’s naked bodies for the first time.

“You may not be two Coke Cans, but you are certainly well-equipped Otis.” Said Maeve before kissing Otis. “Around one and a half Coke cans more or less.” Said Maeve with a smile at which Otis couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You have an amazing body Maeve.” Said Otis before going down on Maeve. Otis kept going as waves of pleasure were washing through Maeve. She was moaning before she couldn’t avoid a quite loud ‘Jesus fucking Christ Otis’.

As the waves going through Maeve started to stop, they went to reverse their roles. “Remember Otis this is a marathon not a sprint, so don’t exhaust yourself too soon.” She said before poking her tongue at him. As Otis started to feel Maeve’s mouth and tongue, he felt on heaven. “Oh my god Maeve! This feels so good!” He knew all the theoretical aspects of oral sex, but the practical ones felt much better than he even expected. By Otis’ movement Maeve knew that if she didn’t stop at that moment the night might end too soon, so she stopped while Otis was trying to catch his breath.

“How are you Otis?”

“Amazingly well. And you?”

“Same. Do you want to keep going?”

“I do Maeve, I do.”

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yes, on the drawer.”

Maeve got one. “Do you know how to use it by now?” She asked playfully.

“Probably, but I wouldn’t mind a lesson.” Said Otis while smirking.

As Otis entered Maeve slowly the two of them were looking at each other’s eyes telling how much they loved the other without words. As Otis started to pick up the rhythm their feels kept growing accordingly. By that point, the room felt hot as a sauna and the sounds coming out from it were getting louder and louder. The action kept going until the two of them reached their orgasms at the same time. Even for that they were together.

Technically it hadn’t been the first time of any of them, but they knew that this night would always feel special to them. Being able to share this much with the person they loved had been an amazing experience for both.

“How do you feel right now Otis?” Asked Maeve after the two of them were laying on the bed after recovering their respective breaths.

“Really happy. And you?”

“The same. How has been the experience for you?”

“Incredible, I never expected to have so much fun.” He said while winking.

“Have you enjoyed it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to repeat it?”

“Of course.”

“It makes me so happy to hear that Otis.”

“I have never felt something like this Maeve.”

“Neither have I.”

“I didn’t expect this to feel so intense, so raw but so full of love at love and passion at the same time.”

“I have never felt so overwhelmed during sex before Otis. I guess that being with someone you love really changes things.”

He sighed before asking nervously. “And how have I been?”

“You have been more than good Muppet.” She tried to sound as reassuring as she could. “And with experience and a bit more of confidence in yourself who knows what you make me feel.” She said with the most seductive face she could put.

“I was really worried that I was not going to be good enough to make you feel as good as you deserve.”

“Really Otis? Someone that cares and loves me so much as you do will always makes me feel good. It's the first time I have been with someone that is more worried of making me enjoy than of his own fun. Sure, more experience and confidence in yourself won't hurt, but other than that, believe me Otis, you are a great lover. I have never seen the stars from as close as I have seen them right now.” She saw him turning red like a tomato and she couldn't avoid laughing at it.

They were laying on the bed trying to take advantage of the last moments of that night.

“You know Otis? I had never expected in my life to do something like this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sharing a bed with someone I love that loves me back.”

“Same here.”

“You make me feel so loved and cared for and protected and uplifted and so many other amazing things that I want to keep doing this for the rest of my life.”

“I promise you that I will do everything to make you keep feeling like that.”

“Aimee was right when she said you turn me mushy.” Said Maeve with a smile.

“I fell in love with iron Maeve, but I also love this soft Maeve.”

They shared a last kiss before going to sleep.

* * *

As Otis woke up the following morning, he saw Maeve still sleeping. He knew Maeve from school from a few years ago and he had never expected to get to know her, much less to develop any kind of relation with her, and certainly not ending up sharing a bed with her after becoming her boyfriend. Specially not after they bumped in the corridor earlier that year. But right now, seeing her sleeping so peacefully he could feel his heart warming. She looked like an angel at that moment. Otis knew how much he had fucked up and how lucky he was to have that opportunity, he was decided to not mess thing up again, he loved her and he wanted to wake up to that very image every morning for the rest of his life.

“Otis, do you want to have a shower together. I just to want save water nothing else.” Her voice and her face were telling something completely different.

“I would like that, but I’m not sure I can…” he didn’t know how to finish the sentence as he started how his cheeks were turning redder. Maeve couldn’t avoid a chuckle.

“Its ok Otis, don’t worry. We won’t do anything we are not comfortable with.”

“And anyways water is not the best lubricant.”

“You seem to know a lot about it.” Said Maeve raising an eyebrow with a playful face.

“It has been my job for a while.” Said Otis at which both chuckled.

“But I can always use someone to clean my back.” She knew he liked the idea.

After last night’s experience Otis knew that he didn’t want to stop at that moment and that he was going to do everything he could to make things good for Maeve, “I can do that. And maybe even more.”

“I knew you would Muppet.” And she couldn’t stop herself to kiss him.

As they finished the shower they got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

As they arrived at the kitchen, they were greeted by Jean, “Good morning guys, did you have fun yesterday?” Asked Jean.

“Yes mum.”

“We did Jean.”

“Glad to hear that.” Said Jean.

“The last time I was here, things between Otis and I went really bad. It was awful.”

“Otis told me.”

“But yesterday it was the complete opposite. He did a speech again, but this time it was incredibly sweet.”

“Not so long ago this would have really surprised me. But since he got to know you, he has really changed a lot, so I’m just a bit surprised.” Said Jean with a smile.

“You know Jean? I love Otis for so many things. But one of the main ones is that it doesn’t matter how much he fucks up, and we all know than when he fucks up he fucks up big time, …” Otis was red of the embarrassment. “…but he always tries to make up for his mistakes. And he also does that big time. Jean, you should be proud of having raised such an amazing young man.”

“Thanks Maeve, I am.”

* * *

They decided to share the rest of their day at hers. As they walked together holding hands.

“You know Muppet, I can’t stop thinking in how long and difficult the road for us to arrive here has been.”

“I really regret how difficult I made everything between us and how much time I have made us lose.”

“Don’t worry about that anymore, all is in the past already. And at the end everything has worked and that makes me the happiest I have ever been.”

“The same for me Maeve.”

“If someone had told me when we bumped each other at the corridor that someday we will be here I would had thought that that person was insane.” Otis chuckled at that. “And now you are pretty much in all I think all day.”

Otis stopped and held Maeve’s hand while looking her directly at the eyes.

“I love you Maeve”

“I love you Otis”

And they shared a kiss with the certainty that no matter how much effort took them to arrive at this point, all had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one, more than 7000 words. It has taken a while, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing.
> 
> This is the last chapter for the story line I have been posting so far. But it's not the last update, there are more coming but unless I find a new story line I want to tell this new chapters are going to be more individual stories about certain aspects, times or whatever of the relationship between Maeve and Otis. Anyway, see you soon!


	7. Their first date

“You know Maeve, now that I have fixed all the fuck ups I created, there is something I would like to ask you.”

“What?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“We kind of been dating for a while Otis.”

“I know, but this time I mean a real date, something new, just with us.”

Maeve couldn’t avoid feeling a little blush on her cheeks before answering. “I would love that.”

“Anything you would like to do for our first date?”

“Anything you choose it’s fine for me.”

Soon after that the bell that indicated the end of the lunch break sounded. They shared a short kiss before going to their respective classes.

Maeve had not had many formal dates in the past, but she couldn’t help to feel incredibly excited for this one with Otis. She really wanted to see what Otis prepared for them. She thought that he would stick to something traditional, but she was more than fine with that, just the idea of sharing an actual date with Otis was more than enough for her to be more than happy.

On the other hand, Otis was starting to think what he could do for that first date. It was not going to be the first time they were going to hang out, they have already done that a lot, but it would be their first official date and Otis wanted it to be special.

* * *

After a couple of days during one of their conversations.

“By the way Maeve, are you free Saturday afternoon for our date?”

“Yes. What are we going to do?”

“I know it’s classical, but I have thought of going to the cinema and having a dinner.”

“It’s more than fine for me Otis. I would do anything with you.”

“I know, for me it’s the same.”

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon a few hours before they agreed to meet at the stop to get the bus to the cinema.

Otis, as it was natural on him, was feeling nervous. Sure, Maeve was already his girlfriend, they really loved each other and things were going really well between them, but he still wanted to show Maeve how much she deserved and he wanted for their date to be perfect. He wanted to look his best for Maeve, but decided against the Casual Hamm outfit, it felt too formal for this occasion. He wore similar clothes to the ones he wore daily but this time he put some cologne he had been gifted by Jean last Christmas.

Meanwhile, Maeve was not feeling nervous, she was feeling happy of having a date with Otis. They were already a couple, but she wanted to spend with him as much time as possible. She was not the one that typically cared about other people’s opinion of her and she couldn’t care less about what other people thought about her look. But Otis was the exception to that rule. She wanted to look as best as possible for their first actual date, even if she knew that she could wear literally anything and Otis would still tell her how beautiful she was. As Otis, she ended up with a similar outfit to the one she used daily, she liked it and knew Otis also liked it. And as him she also put some cologne.

* * *

They met at the bus stop. As they met Otis couldn’t help to take one of Maeve’s hand and lift it so she could spin over herself so he could see her outfit all around.

“You look amazing Maeve.” She got a big smile while her cheeks turned pink.

“You also look fantastic Otis.”

While they were sharing a kiss, they couldn’t avoid noticing each other’s fragrances.

“And you also smell really sweet.” Said Maeve.

“Thanks, I used a cologne I had. You also smell really well.”

“I have also used cologne too. We are certainly made the one for the other.” Maeve said with a big smile that Otis replicated.

They didn’t need to wait long for the bus to arrive.

On their way to the cinema they were discussing which movie they were going to see.

“I have been thinking about seeing some romantic comedy, I know you like them a lot.” Said Otis mockingly.

“You know, maybe now I would like them. Things have changed a lot in my life recently.” She said while she grabbed one of Otis’ hands.

“There is one movie based on one of the books I have seen you reading, so maybe you would like that.”

“Are you sure that you are going to like it?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. But I know that you are going to like it, so it’s more than fine for me.”

“You are the best Muppet.” Maeve said before kissing him in his cheek.

They arrived at the cinema, got their tickets, popcorn and drinks and watched the film.

Almost 2 hours later they came out the cinema.

“Have you liked?” Asked Maeve.

“More than I expected. You?”

“I loved it. You certainly know me well.”

“I try my best.”

“You certainly do.” She said as she hugged him while he returned the embrace. “So where do we go now?”

“There is a pizzeria close by that I have read good reviews of.”

“Sounds perfect. Let’s go.”

After getting seated on the pizzeria.

“Wow! They certainly have a lot to choose from. Pizzas, pasta, lasagne, and everything looks delicious.”

“What are you going to ask for?” Asked Otis.

“I think I’m going for the Pizza Quattro Formaggi tonight. I always like some cheese. You?”

“I’m going for a tuna one.”

“And for drinking?”

“I’m sticking to water for the time being.”

“Probably for the best.” Said Maeve mockingly while pocking his tongue to Otis.

They ordered their food and while they waited, they were talking about anything.

“You know Otis, even now being together you keep surprising me. I was not expecting you to ask me for a date.”

“I just want to create new memories from us being together. I didn’t need to be a date, but I thought it would be cool.”

“It’s really cool Otis.”

At that moment their pizzas were served.

“They look delicious.” Said Maeve looking at the pizzas.

“They do. Bon appétit Maeve.”

“Bon appétit Otis.”

As they started eating their food Otis said, “Certainly the reviews were not lying. This pizza is really good.”

“Mine is also really good. You certainly have a good eye to pick.”

“You deserve the best of the best Maeve. And that’s what I’m going to keep trying to give you.”

“I already have the best of the best Otis, I have you.” Otis’ cheeks turned pink.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“This pizza was delicious, we should repeat in the future.” Said Maeve.

“We should. Anything for dessert?”

“Choose for me Otis, let’s see how well you know me.” Said Maeve winking at Otis.

“2 pieces of chocolate cake then.”

After they were served the cake.

“The cake is pretty good too. I really like it. You certainly know me Muppet.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Said Otis with a smile.

After paying the bill evenly they left the restaurant.

“It’s been a great date Otis, thank you very much for preparing it.”

“You know Maeve, there is somewhere else I want to go.”

“Really? You are always surprising me Otis.”

Otis took Maeve’s hand and they started to go towards the place he wanted to go.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the top of the hill. The night was clear and from there they could see the moon and the stars in the sky. They sat on one of the benches at the top of the hill.

“Do you like it Maeve?”

“This is so beautiful Otis. Of course I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

“Thank you for this Otis. Thank you for always trying to do everything you can to show how much I mean to you.”

“You mean everything to me Maeve, it’s the very least I can do.”

After a moment Otis put his head over Maeve’s shoulder.

“You know Maeve? I was right during the speech during the ball.”

“About what?”

“It’s not about the moon and the stars, or grand gestures, love it’s just dumb luck.”

“Why?”

“Because if that day in Biology I had seated somewhere else, we would not be here. If Adam had not sent the video that day, we would not be here. If Adam had not taken the 3 Viagras that day, we would not be here. Some many things happened in the right time and place, if only one of them had been different, we would not be here. So basically, none of this would have happened without some of that dumb luck.”

“I guess you are right. I’m happy everything worked out for us the end up together.”

“And I’m the luckiest person on this planet. You are more than I could have ever asked for. You are my everything Maeve.”

“No way dickhead, I’m the luckiest person in the planet. I’m the one who got to be with you.”

“Well, since we are together now, we can share being the luckiest at the same time.”

“We can do that.”

“And thank you for accepting this date Maeve. It means a lot to me that we have the opportunity to create new memories.”

“Are you kidding me Otis? I wouldn’t have missed this for anything in the world. I love you and it also means a lot to me that I’m the one you want to do these things with.”

“There is no one else with who I would like to be right now Maeve. I love you too.” At this point Otis looked directly at her eyes. “Would you like to have a second date with me Maeve?”

“And a third, and a fourth, and as many as we can Otis.”

To end their first date, they shared a passionate kiss with the moon and the stars as their only witnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note added on August 2020. Someone said me after publishing this chapter that Maeve didn't like chocolate so her dessert choice made no sense. And he was right, but I had forgotten that by the moment I wrote this chapter. So yeah, if any one finds Maeve's choice strange, that's the reason :)


	8. Moments 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of moments shared by Otis and Maeve. There is not a plot that ties them, they are just fragments that I couldn't place in other episodes but that are not long enough to be their own chapter so I grouped them together.

On a lunch break.

“Otis, which outfit from all the ones I have do you think is the sexier?” Asked Maeve.

“What? Why are you asking?”

“Just curiosity.” It was really obvious in her voice that there was more than just curiosity.

“All your outfits are incredibly sexy to me.” Said Otis while shrugging.

“I imagined you were going to say that Muppet and I appreciate it, but I’m going to need that you are more precise in your answer.” Said Maeve while blushing.

Otis face became scrunched-up while thinking. “To be honest I really like your normal daily outfits, you always look amazing.”

“And outside of that?”

“Which other outfits have I seen? There is the dress in the ball, you look incredible with the one. We also have the dress you wore at Aimee’s party, spectacular. And the Quiz Heads uniform, that bow tie is certainly really seductive.” Finished Otis playfully.

“Which one would you choose then?”

“I would probably say the dress you wore at Aimee party. You have an amazing body Maeve and that dress certainly took advantage of that.” Maeve’s cheeks turned bright red.

“That’s nice to know. Do you want to come at my place this afternoon?”

“Yes.”

Later that afternoon Otis knocked on the door of Maeve’s caravan.

Maeve opened the door while wearing the dress she wore at Aimee’s party. “So, what do you think?”

“That I was right.”

They laughed as Otis entered the trailer. However, as Maeve closed the door they started kissing with passion. It wasn’t long after that Maeve took Otis to her bedroom and threw him on the bed.

After a while when they were laying on the bed and Maeve was not wearing the dress anymore.

Otis looked at Maeve with a smile on his face and asked. “So, that's how it works. Maeve what is my sexiest outfit?”

“I think you only have 2 outfits Otis, Casual Hamm and your daily one.”

“And the Hedwig one.” Added Otis.

“Three then. But you know I love your eyes Otis, so I like when you wear blue clothes.”

“Blue? I think I can manage that. So, will you come at mine's tomorrow?” Said Otis with a smirk on this face.

“Oh, look at you, you learn fast dickhead.” Maeve laughed. “But I accept your proposal.” She answered seductively.

* * *

They were cuddled on Otis’ bed when Maeve asked. “Otis, why do you think you started to like me?”

“I guess it was because I'm a very nervous person and with the way you are you let me calm and stop worrying about things. It is like you make me stop overthinking and just let me be.”

“And what made you fell in love with me?”

“I would say you just accepting me like I am. As I told you I had imagined myself as the guy in the corner for a long time. However, you came and accepted me with all my quirks and awkwardness.”

“Well, you can look really cute when you are nervous or embarrassed, I really like that.” Said Maeve while poking her tongue at Otis.

“And in your case Maeve?”

“I would say that I started liking you because you never judged me. After having pretty much everyone judge me for pretty much anything, my family, my looks or even things that were not real, you came and no matter what, you never judged me.”

“People can be really shitty sometimes.”

“And for falling in love I would say seeing how much you cared about me, how you have always been there for me and how even with all of that you have never asking anything from me. You are after Aimee the only other person that has stood next by my side with no conditions.” Maeve said while smiling at Otis.

“And when did you know you wanted to be with me?”

“By the night we almost kissed at the bridge I had already fallen for you and I was starting to like the idea of us being together. But it was at the ball when your speech made me realise that you were the person I wanted to be with. And you Otis, when did you realise that I was that person for you?”

“Deep down I knew it by the time we shared the moment at the pool, but I didn’t accept or truly realise by that point. It wasn’t until I spoke with my dad the day I left you the voicemail that I truly understood what you mean for me.”

“And what do I mean Otis?”

“Everything. You mean absolutely everything to me Maeve, my hopes, my dreams, my happiness, my future, my love.”

“Otis, I love how you are always able to find so beautiful words when talking about me or us, you make me feel things that I never expected. I love you Muppet.”

“I love you Maeve.”

* * *

One Saturday afternoon while playing Scabby Queen on Maeve’s caravan:

“This is more fun when we bet something.” Said Maeve.

“Any idea?”

“Whoever loses has to tell a personal embarrassing story.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Said Otis with the confidence of having won in the past.

This time however things were not as good for the young sex therapist and Maeve crushed him.

“That was incredibly easy Otis.”

“I will need to keep practising I guess.”

“Ok, now the story.” Said Maeve with the anticipation of hearing one more of those Otis’ stories that never failed to make her laugh.

Otis decided to tell Maeve about the clock technique he used with Ola. He explained what he found it on the Internet and how it worked, how he thought he was great, how he was actually terrible and Ola faked it, how Lily told him about it, the time he showed what he did using an orange. During his whole narration Maeve couldn’t stop laughing thinking how someone who knew so much about sex can be so thick when he is involved.

As Otis finished however, she could help but to tell him. “I don’t know which technique you are using nowadays, but I really like what you do Muppet.” Maeve said playfully before taking Otis’ hand and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

Maeve and Otis were at a lunch break.

“Argh! I hope all these exams and projects are over soon. I really want more time to hang out with you Maeve.” Otis said as he hugged Maeve.

“So do I, but in a few days everything will be over.”

“I know we see each other every day in school and that we still hang out outside of it. But I really want to be more with you Maeve. I need to be able to look at your eyes more.”

“My eyes? Why?”

“Because I love your eyes, they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. And every time I look at them, I think that something so gorgeous belongs to an art museum.”

“You… you like my eyes?” Asked Maeve while blushing and hugging Otis. She has always loved Otis’ eyes, do the idea of him liking hers felt really special to her.

“And your smile makes my days better and it shines more than the Sun. And your hair looks that it’s made from the smoothest of the silks, and…”

“Otis stop please.”

“Why?” He asked while hugging her back. “Other than because you are terribly embarrassed and blushing a lot right now, I mean.” He laughed; she couldn’t help but to smile.

“Because even when I have been with you for a while, you are also the first person that says me this kind of things, so I’m just not used to hear them and it still feels somewhat weird.”

“Well, then I hope you get used to it soon Maeve, because I’m not going to stop.”

“Then I think the best way for me to get used to it is to keep listening to them, so keep going.”

“That’s a good idea. Have I have ever told you how much I like your voice, it sounds…” Maeve couldn’t stop looking at him with adoration. She was certain that no one has ever looked at her in the way Otis does. She felt so lucky to have met him that even if she was liking the things he was saying, she couldn’t resist to sit on his lap to kiss him.

* * *

On the morning at school Maeve and Otis had agreed to meet at Maeve’s place to watch a film that afternoon. However, as Otis arrived noticed something a little bit different on her, she looked sadder than just a few hours before.

“Hi Maeve.”

“Hello Otis.”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Not really, don’t worry.”

“Maeve?”

“It’s fine dickhead.”

They were sat on the couch watching the film, but Otis couldn’t stop looking at Maeve’s face.

“What’s happening?” Asked Otis.

“Nothing.”

“Come on Maeve, you know that you can’t lie to me.”

“Don’t worry.”

“You know I hate seeing you this sad, let me help you.”

Maeve sighed. “You know Otis, some time ago when you were still with Ola, Ms. Sands asked us to write an essay called in ten years’ time. Back then I was feeling like shit and I imagined my future being alone, so the essay reflected that.” At that point, the sadness was obvious on Maeve’s face. “This afternoon I was looking for a book when I have found the essay I’m telling you about and after reading it again all those feeling have come back.”

“You know that you are not going to be alone in ten years right Maeve?” Said Otis with a smile.

“Now I know. But I have spent so much time of my life having this feeling that I would be always alone that sometimes it just comes back.” She knew what he was going to say, so she spoke before he could. “And don’t blame yourself Otis, no one has ever made me feel so loved and accompanied as you do, it’s just something that it will take me a while to get used to.”

“I’m here for everything you need.”

“I know.”

“Can I read it?”

“What? The essay?”

“Yes, maybe in that way I can help you better.”

“Ok.” She went to her room for it and handed it to Otis.

Otis started to read it.

_In ten years' time, I want to live in a house with big windows, I want the house to be large enough to have a kitchen table with four chairs but not to roomy to ever feel the depth of my aloneness. Because I'll probably be alone. But I think aloneness won't feel so all-consuming with windows that protect me from the world but still let me watch it._

Otis couldn’t avoid shedding some tears while he was reading it.

“Maeve I’m really sorry that I have ever make you feel like that. Really sorry. I should have never let you feel so lonely.”

“It’s ok Otis, life happened and this essay came at a really bad time.”

Otis couldn’t help but to hug her as tightly as he could, hoping that she really knew that he was never going to leave her alone anymore.

“I have an idea that might help you to feel better.” Said Otis.

“Which one?”

“Write the essay again.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes facing our problems directly can be the best solution.”

“You know what Otis, I think you are right, I will do that.” She suddenly felt much better and her face reflected it.

They spent the rest of the after just talking and making out. After Otis left Maeve took his advice and started writing the new version of the ten years’ time essay.

The next day Maeve asked to Ms. Sands after the class.

“Ms. Sands, can I ask you for a favour?”

“Tell me and I will look at what I can do.”

“I have written a new essay about my life in ten years and I would like to know if you can check it and give me your opinion.”

“Sure Maeve. I’m glad you have stayed in the Aptitude Scheme and that you try to keep improving yourself.”

That night at her home Ms. Sands started reading the essay.

_In ten years’ time, I want to live in a house with big windows, I want the house to be large enough to have a kitchen table with four chairs and roomy enough to have space for the people I love and that loves me back. Because I will not be alone. This time I know I don’t need the windows to protect me, I know that he will be by my side. And this time I know I will not just be looking at the world through the windows, I’m certain that I will be enjoy it while being a part of it._

_I also want a room with bookcases full of books that I can read while being cuddled by him. Books that let me travel to so many places and times while being next to him._

_I don’t know how many members my family will have in ten years, but I know that at least the two of us always will be there. And if new members arrive, I will love with all my heart. So, the house will have some extra rooms for these new members._

_I would like to have a back yard to throw parties with all our friends and family. A place in which we could share so many happy moments._

_I also would enjoy having a big bedroom with a giant bed in which I could stretch freely, a bed that I will share with him._

_A nice living room with a big comfortable couch in which we could lay watching films or sharing moments._

_It would be nice to have that, but I realised that it doesn’t matter the where I live or how is the place, it could be a big mansion or a small flat, what’s important it’s the people I’m with. And I know he will be always there for me, to celebrate my victories and to help me through my problems, to make me feel loved, safe, and secure. He was, is and will be the north star in my darkest nights. And I will be there for him too._

_While nobody knows how our lives can change in ten years, many variables to be even able to grasp them, I know he and the love we share are going to be my constants._

Otis and Maeve were talking in front of her locker when Ms. Sands appeared to talk to Maeve.

“Hello Maeve. Hello Otis.” Said Ms. Sands.

“Hello Ms Sands.” Replied them at the same time.

“Maeve, I have read the essay you gave me. It’s one of the most beautiful and optimistic essays I have ever read since I’m a teacher. I really hope all of it becomes true.”

“Thank you Ms. Sands. This means a lot coming from you.”

“You should read this one in front of you classmates, it’s really wonderful.”

“I might do it.” Said Maeve with a smile.

“And sorry if I ask for a too personal question, but I’m just curious. Is he the source of your inspiration? There is a great difference in what the first essay said and what you have written in this one.”

“Yes, this dickhead right here has become my muse.”

“Then keep him close, he is obviously a great source of inspiration. See you.” Said Ms. Sands before leaving.

“Have you heard that Muppet? You are my source of inspiration.”

“I’m glad. I also really liked the part about keeping me close.” Said Otis with a smirk.

“I will keep you close Otis, really close.” Said Maeve as they started to kiss.


	9. A dinner at Milburn's

Maeve and Otis have been dating for a while and even if Maeve had already met with Jean, he wanted the 2 to know each other better, it was bound to happen anyway, so the sooner the better he thought.

It was Saturday night and Maeve arrived at Milburn’s house.

“Hi Maeve.” Said Otis as he opened the door.

“Hi Otis.” Maeve said as she pulled Otis for a kiss.

“You look great.”

“Thank you Muppet. You look pretty good too.”

As they arrived at the kitchen where Jean was preparing the dinner.

“Oh, Maeve! Nice to see you again.”

“Thank you for having me.”

“Any time. The dinner will be ready soon.”

“It smells wonderful already.”

“Do you prefer to dinner here in the kitchen or outside in the terrace?”

“I would prefer outside; the weather is nice today.”

“It’s fine for me.” Added Otis.

“Ok then, the 2 of you can wait in the couch while I finish everything. I will let you know as everything is ready.

Maeve and Otis were cuddled in the couch when Maeve said. “Thank you for letting me know your mum more.”

“I want you in my life Maeve, so it was bound to happen eventually. Even if I’m scared what those 2 mischievous minds of you can concoct to embarrass me.”

“I will try to not go too hard against you tonight, don’t worry.” Said Maeve before poking her tongue.

After a while they heard.

“Kids! The dinner is ready. Otis, can you help me to bring everything outside?”

“Of course mum. Just wait us outside, we are coming in a moment.”

“No way, I’m helping too.” Said Maeve.

Soon after the table was set and the food served. The 3 of them sat around the table.

“I hope you like the food Maeve.”

“It looks delicious Jean, I’m sure I will love it.”

“So, tell me. How did the 2 of you meet?” Asked Jean.

“Well, be both have been going to Moordale for quite some time, but we have never crossed paths until we just bumped each other in the corridor earlier this year. And let’s say I wasn’t the nicest with him.” Said Maeve.

“I don’t think you had ever seen me before that point.” Said Otis.

“Probably. However, I’m sure you have seen me before around the school.”

“Well, you are too cool not to notice you Maeve.”

“Thanks Otis.” Maeve looked at Otis with appreciation before facing Jean. “But while Muppet here thinks I’m cool, let’s say that I was known at school for not the best reasons. People used to call me Cock Biter.”

“That’s awful.” Said Jean.

“It was, but I got used eventually.” Said Maeve while shrugging. “But it was not on that day that we started to know each other. Some day later we had Biology and when Otis arrived the only place remaining was next to me. I wasn’t the nicest with him either.”

“Yeah, I realise you are a rough person to know Maeve.” Said Otis mockingly.

“Just a defence against dickheads. Clearly it didn’t work with you.” Said Maeve poking her tongue at Otis. “But yeah that day we had a class about sexual education since there was an STD going around the school. However, as you know Jean, sexual education classes in Moordale were not the best. They basically gave us a pussy drawing and asked us to name the parts.”

“Yeah, I even had to teach this lady right here the name of some of those parts.”

“Don’t get so cocky boy, I remember you that you couldn’t even put a condom in a plastic dick.”

Jean couldn’t stop looking at the banter between them. She had never seen Otis like that, so cheerful, so relaxed. She was incredibly happy for him. It was obvious that even if they looked complete opposites from the outside, the connection they shared was something really special.

“But do you know the cause for which we eventually started to know each other better mum?”

“Not an idea.”

“You.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Do you remember that one day, after school, in which one classmate, Adam, came here for some assignment we needed to do? The same classmate with you talked about impotence, man milk and these kind of things”

“Yeah, I may remember it.” Said Jean while wincing.

“Well, the day we had that Biology class Adam decided to send a video of you wanking a courgette.”

“Really?”

“Really. Saying that I felt completely mortified at that moment doesn’t even come close to what a felt. In fact, I just ran out of the class.”

“And the teacher told me to go after him.” Added Maeve.

“But in retrospective I realise I should be grateful with you mum.”

“Why?”

“Because without you making Adam angry and pushing him to send the video, this between Maeve and I would have never happened. So, thanks for that mum.”

“I’m happy that for once me being a sex therapist has not been embarrassing for you.”

“Oh! Don’t get me wrong, I was embarrassed…”

“He really was.” Interjected Maeve.

“But the result has been more than worth it.” Said Otis before kissing Maeve on the cheek.

“When I found him, things got even weirder.” Said Maeve. “I was speaking with him when we heard a scream from inside the old bathrooms. So, we went inside to check it.”

“We found Adam there. He had been having some actual problems with his sexual performance.”

“He couldn’t come.” Added Maeve.

“So, he took 3 Viagra.”

“That’s a lot.” Said Jean completely shocked.

“It really was a lot, but he asked for our help, so we tried.”

“We didn’t try, he tried.” Said Maeve while pointing at Otis. “I had never seen anyone speaking like Otis up until that point. He was so respectful, no judgemental and understanding, he was so mature for being a 16 years old boy. After what Adam had done to him almost anyone would have left Adam to his own luck, but not him.” Maeve looked at Otis with admiration.

“I wanted to, but I would had felt bad if I had done that. Not even him deserved to be left alone in that situation.”

“Otis talked about the 4 walls of trust; I loved that concept. He has become that for me.” Said Maeve before kissing Otis in his cheek. “He also talked about not caring about other people’s opinion, owning your own narrative, accepting who we are, working with what we got and this kind of things, that’s when I knew Otis was special. Even if he was not talking to me, I felt like he could see through me. I was already trying to do all of that but hearing from other people felt special.”

“That’s when you started with the clinic?” Asked Jean.

“Not at that moment. It was later that day when Adam’s girlfriend told me he didn’t have the problem anymore that I had the idea. And on the next day I proposed the idea to Otis.”

“Although I’m happy to hear that you were able to help many of your schoolmates, I hope you understand how dangerous the whole situation was. Giving therapy is an incredibly complex topic and the smallest words can cause the biggest problems.”

“I understand Jean, I should have never put Otis in that situation.”

“It’s not your fault Maeve, we were equally involved.”

“Can I be honest with you Jean?”

“Of course Maeve.”

“I understand that you are not only upset with the therapy itself but also for the fact that we were charging.”

“I am.”

“I need you to understand why I did that.”

“Sure.”

“Let’s say that I don’t come from the most stable of the families. I have been living alone for a while in the trailer park…”

“Alone? But aren’t you 17? How have you even managed?” Jean asked with surprise.

“As you can imagining trying to earn enough money to sustain yourself at my age is hard, so when I saw the opportunity to win some money with the therapy.”

“Not going to lie Maeve, while I’m not happy with the whole situation, it's hard to be angry at you for it. I don’t even want to imagine how hard might have been for you.”

“It really has Jean. But since I am being honest, I want you to know about my family. The last time I talked about them with my boyfriend’s parent things ended badly and I ran away. I don’t want to do that again…”

Jean was seeing the distress on Maeve’s face and interrupted her. “It’s ok darling, you don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want.”

“Not my favourite subject to talk about to be honest. But I think it’s important for you to know, I don’t want this to be a secret.” Otis held her hand.

“As you prefer Maeve.” Said Jean trying to be as supportive as possible.

“My dad left after I was born so I don’t know him. My mum is a drug addict that barely took care of my brother and me when we were younger and eventually, she left me. And my brother eventually left me too.”

“I’m so sorry to hear all of that.”

“If that had been all I would have gotten used to. Was apparently life has always a surprise for me in the store. First my brother came back. He decided to sell drugs on the ball at Moordale a few months ago. When Mr. Groff asked me about it I told that I was the one selling the drugs so he wouldn’t get in trouble. And that got me expelled.”

“Making such a sacrifice for you family even after all they have done to you really show how wonderful of a person you are Maeve.”

“Thanks Jean. But of course, the worst was still to come. I found my mum while working on the pretzel stand at the mall. We talked and she eventually came to live at the caravan. And she came with my little half-sister.”

“She was adorable mum.”

“And you are a terrible babysitter Otis.” Said Maeve while punching Otis’ arm softly.

“I warned you.”

“You did.” Maeve sighed before continuing. “But eventually she used again and I called Social Services on her. I didn’t want Elsie to have a life like mine.”

“You have had it hard Maeve.”

“I had, but Muppet here has been making my life better since we met. And I know that the chapters I’m going to write next to him are going to be much happier.” Maeve said with a small smile.

“So, you have known each other for a while but you have just got together recently, right?”

“Yeah, it has been quite a journey.” Said Maeve.

“A long one. I would say that our story would be perfect to tell in a movie or a TV show or something, it has every ingredient possible.”

“In fact, Otis here is so good giving relationship advice that even when he liked me, he gave advice to another guy at school to get me. And his advice actually worked even when he gave him the wrong advice on purpose. Muppet here has a natural both for giving therapy and for fucking things up.” Said Maeve with a smile.

“Well, to be honest I was given wrong information by you Ms. I don’t like grand gestures.”

“It was not bad, at least until the ball.”

“I was supposed to be a cool night, but things crashed in a nasty way.”

“Well, you have made up for it Otis.”

“Oh! That why you bought all those decorations a while back Otis?” Asked Jean.

“Yes. I have been trying to make up for Maeve for all the moments I have fucked up for her.”

“There have been a few.” Said Maeve playfully.

“A bunch. But probably the other one that you would know about mum is the party I threw a while back.”

“I remember the mess you made Otis.” Said Jean.

“It was a really bad night mum, I hurt Maeve in a really big way. I am incredibly lucky that she has forgiven me after that.”

“I am used to people telling bad things about me, but the words Otis said hurt me like no other words had ever hurt me up until that point. Probably because he was the last person I expected to hurt me so much.”

“In fact, that night caused me to go to talk to dad.”

“You spoke with Remi?” Asked Jean with surprise.

“Yes, I needed his advice as an expert on the matter that worried the most at that moment.”

“What about?” Asked Jean.

“I asked him how I cannot become an arsehole.”

“He certainly knows a lot about being one.” Said Jean.

“And his words made me understand that I needed to keep Maeve as close as possible, that letting away would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Luckily, everything has worked out.” Said Otis big a smile.

“I’m really happy for the 2 of you. And Maeve? I know that you are not Otis’ first girlfriend, but I can guarantee you that I have never seen him so happy as he has been lately.”

“I have never felt so happy either.” Said Maeve.

“So Maeve, Otis has told me that you have won some national quiz competition or something like that?”

“Yeah, the NSQC championship with the Quiz Heads.”

“That sounds wonderful Maeve, congratulation. But Quiz Heads? That name sounds familiar.”

“It’s the name of the quiz team from the Aptitude Scheme.”

“Ouh, I remember now. So, you are in the Scheme?”

“Yeah, Muppet here pushed me to accept Ms. Sands’ invitation to be part of it.”

“That should really help you to get to college.” Said Jean.

“I hope so, I really want to go.”

“She will mum, she is brilliant. Maeve is a really talented writer, and she kind of won an award for it.”

“I really like writing. And I also like reading. I can see myself doing something related to that in the future.”

“I’m convinced that you will achieve your dreams Maeve, you certainly look like a brilliant person.”

The rest of the night went really well. Otis let the 2 girls do almost all the talking since he wanted them to know each other better, even if sometimes they used their knowledge to make Otis embarrassed.

As Maeve was leaving.

“It has been wonderful knowing you more Maeve.”

“I can say the same about you Jean.”

“I hope that you are back again soon.”

“I hope so too.”

And with that they shared a hug.

Otis was walking with Maeve in direction to her trailer.

“Thanks for letting me know your mum more Otis.”

“I hope you enjoyed the night.”

“I really have.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“Knowing her more has let me understand better one of the reasons of why you are such an amazing person Otis.”

“Why?”

“Because she is an amazing woman.”

“Well, I’m surrounded by amazing women in my life.” That caused a big smile on Maeve’s face.

“You are so sweet Muppet, I love you.” Said Maeve before pulling Otis for a kiss.


	10. Routines, moving and Hedwig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, August 31st, is, or at least should be if the report was correct, the first day of the season 3 filming. And if it's not today, it should be happening really soon anyway, next week level of soon if other reports are correct. Finally, after all the delay we have had, S3 is starting to get closer.
> 
> Let's hope that the production goes well for everyone involved so we can have S3 available as soon as possible. Let's also hope that S3 finally give us a happy Otis and Maeve being together once and for all, we all deserve that happiness after S2 ending, and even more considering how 2020 has been so far. And what better way to celebrate these good news regarding season 3 than with a new chapter of this fanfic? :P
> 
> This is a long one, my longest chapter so far, 8800 words long. It has taken me quite some time to solve some of the inspiration issues I had with some portions of it, plus a bunch of hours to actually write, so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> EDIT: I have deleted and reuploaded this chapter since for some reason after a few hours it still didn't appear as updated in the Sex Education category. Let's hope this second time works better.

Maeve had always enjoyed school, even when people called her all kind of names and whispered so many false rumours about her. At least when she was there, she was able to escape her life at the trailer park. But after joining the Aptitude Scheme, she was enjoying it even more, she knew it was her best chance at a better future. She knew that the Aptitude Scheme and winning the NSQC championship really bolstered the chances to win the scholarship that she would need to be able to attend college. So, she decided to put all the effort possible on her studies.

And now that she was with Otis things were even better. In the past, Mondays had been a combination of a new opportunity to learn and the dread of having to face another week filled with people calling her stupid names plus the worries of how to provide for herself. However, with Otis’ presence on her life that dread had disappeared almost completely. Now Mondays meant more opportunities to achieve her goals, with Otis supporting her in every step of the way plus more time to share with him.

In a similar fashion, Otis also had liked going to school. He liked to learn about things, and while he knew he was not as brilliant as Maeve in some regards, he was still a good student. Even when he was just a guy in the corner, he always had had Eric, so he was more than happy with how things had gone. Of course, now that he also had Maeve in his life, everything was just better, even just going to class, even to the ones that they didn’t share, since he knew that after finishing it they would met at the lockers.

* * *

A new Monday had kicked in.

As it was usual Otis woke up early. ‘On time is late’ anyway, so he didn’t wait to wait a single second. He took his shower, ate his breakfast, prepared his things and as always, he was ready by the time Eric arrived at the door.

On the other hand, Maeve preferred to take things at her own pace. He woke up later than Otis, so she just rushed getting ready as she always did. But since she always managed to be on time at class, she didn’t feel the need to change what she did every morning.

They met in the bikes racks as usual. Kisses and hugs also went as usual.

“Good morning Muppet.”

“Good morning Maeve. How are you today?”

“Very happy to see you, as always.”

“Glad to see you too.”

“Let’s get going. As much as I would like to stay here with you, I have class with Ms. Sands, and I don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

In the past they had shared multiple classes (including that Biology class that started everything), but since Maeve got into the Aptitude Scheme the number had reduced, but they still enjoyed those classes together to their full extent.

After Biology class finished.

“So, are you coming home to work on the project this afternoon? We can have dinner and watch a movie.” Asked Otis.

“Well, I was planning to go at yours anyway. Now I have an excuse.” She smiled.

“You never need an excuse to come at the Milburn’s residence. You are always welcome.”

She gave him a peck. “I will always love you for that.”

He hugged her and kissed on the top of her head. They stayed in that position for as long as the ring bell let them. “Well, see you in the next break.”

“See you later Muppet.”

She was honest when she said she loved Otis for making her feel so welcome at his home. She loved him for many reasons, but that was one of the big ones. He had managed to make her feel like his house was hers from the very beginning. A thing that Jean had also managed to achieve. Every time she left, either after staying an afternoon or the whole weekend, she wished she could actually call that house, no, that home, actually hers. But she lived in a caravan alone, such is life, innit?

* * *

After her Maths class on Wednesday Maeve had been thinking about money. Not because her class dealt with that subject directly, but because numbers tend her to remember that she still needed to manage to get enough money to pay the rent, the bills, the food and whatever else she needed.

When she arrived at her caravan and after having her dinner she started thinking about her life. She was happy, still getting used to it, but happy none the less. But sadly, as much as Otis’ love had made her life much better, there was one subject that she couldn’t stop thinking about, money, fucking money. It had been a source of problems and headaches since she had been all by herself. She didn’t want to think on that, but since her class earlier that day she couldn’t make the subject disappear from her head.

With the clinic off, not in the best position to wrote essays for others due to Aptitude Scheme, not being able to find a partial time job that paid enough to sustain herself and her little savings drying up she knew he would need to speak with Otis about her situation sooner rather than later. ‘ _Ugh! I hate it!_ ’ She thought. As much as she loved Otis, she didn’t want to depend on him for absolutely everything, no matter how much he insisted that he was there to help her on anything.

She decided to go to sleep, hoping to forget her problems.

* * *

The end of the last class on Friday had arrived, so it was time for Otis and Maeve to spend their weekend together. They had been alternating the place where they stayed, one weekend at Otis’ house, one weekend at Maeve’s caravan.

That weekend was the turn for Otis’ place. So first they went to Maeve’s caravan so she could pick up everything she needed.

“Everything ready?” Asked Otis.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

“Anything you want to do?”

“Not really.”

“I think mum has bought some new movies; we can watch them.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Saturday afternoon. They were on Otis’s room, with Maeve reading while Otis playing on his console.

“Otis, are you going to spend all day playing video games?”

“I don’t hear you proposing any plans.”

“I have some ideas.” She winked at him. “Funny enough, they also involve playing with a joystick.”

“The games we play with that joystick are my favourite ones.”

“You have improved quite a lot using it.”

“I always try to top the highest score.”

“When you get a high score you always try to keep topping it. I really like that.”

“What can I say? I like to take my game seriously.” Otis said with a smirk.

“I see that the joystick is ready, should we start playing?”

“Yeah.” Otis said while leaning over a Maeve who was laying over his bed.

Saturday night.

“What do you prefer to have for dinner tonight Maeve?”

“Anything would do Jean.”

“It’s your turn to pick this weekend.”

“We can get some pizzas.”

“Sounds good to me. Otis?”

“Tuna for me.”

“Maeve?”

“4 cheeses one.”

“Perfect, Hawaiian for me.”

They ate their food.

“I love the pizzas from this place. They are so good.”

“Otis and I have always liked them. It’s our favourite place to order pizzas.”

“I have not tried it until I ate one here a while back, but it’s my favourite now too.”

“I’m glad that you like them.”

“They are almost as good as everything you cook Jean; how can I not like them?”

“You are going to make me blush Maeve.”

“And Muppet tight here has your cooking skills too. I think I always gain a few pounds every time I eat here. But keep the food coming please.” She chuckled.

“So, dessert?”

“Tiramisu if you still have some.”

“Same here mum.”

“Wait for me here then.”

And well before they realised Sunday afternoon had arrived, so it was time for Maeve to go back at her place so she could get ready for the new week that was approaching.

“Goodbye Jean.”

“Bye Maeve. Hope to see you soon!”

“And goodbye to you too Muppet.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow it is.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once again, she was leaving Milburn’s residence with sadness. She really loved being there, not because the house was big, warm, and comfy, but because it felt like a home. She was a little bit jealous of the relationship that Otis and Jean had; sure, it was not perfect, but it was filled with love and care for the other. She wished her relationship with Erin could have resembled to it. But she was still incredibly happy for Otis, she was more than glad that his mum was such an incredibly loving caring woman that cared so much of him. In fact, after knowing more of Jean she realised that many of the good qualities that she loved about her Muppet came from his mum, and she couldn’t stop appreciating the woman more and more.

* * *

A new week started. Otis and Maeve had grown used to their own routine pretty quickly.

Once again it was turn for Maths class. And once again Maeve couldn’t stop thinking about the money. She was glad she hadn’t been thinking on the subject for the past week, but now it was time to worry again. Her situation was the same as one week ago, and she still had not speak with Otis. She knew that she needed to face her problems at some point, she just wanted to delay it as much as possible.

If she only could stop worrying about rent, bills, and everything else that came about living on your own, she would be much happier. If she could only live in a house that she liked with people she loved, instead of alone in her shitty caravan.

At that moment, a part of her conversation with Otis from the moment their fix their problems came to her mind. She started wondering about the possibilities.

* * *

And as the new week of classes had arrived, it had ended. It was Friday afternoon again, and it was time for the lovebirds to stay in her caravan.

She knew that Otis didn’t care about anything else than being with her, but she still disliked having to have him go from his lovely home to her shitty caravan. It was not as comfortable, she had little variety of food to offer, she didn’t have much to watch together. She loved Otis so much, that she hated the idea that he would settle for a worse quality of life just for her; she just wanted the best for Otis.

It was after Otis left on Sunday that the conversation Maeve had with Otis started to sound louder in her head. She realised it was the moment to consider her possibilities. Maeve thought about what Otis said about moving for a moment. At first, she discarded that idea just because moving with Otis at that point seemed excessive, but at that moment didn’t seem so far-fetched.

She knew that moving with Otis would have its own problems, but maybe the positives could outweigh the negatives. If there was only a good way to think about them. ‘ _Oh, wait! Of course there is. A mind-map. Thanks Aimee._ ’ The brunette thought with a smile plastered on her face thinking about her blonde friend.

She started with the negatives while thinking about the different matters:

Fairness. ‘ _Would it be fair for me to crash at Milburn’s home just like that? Sure, Otis would be more than happy and for what I know of Jean, she probably won’t mind. But I’m not sure._ ’

Future. ‘ _I hate to even imagine that possibility, but what would happen if Otis and I ever break up? Where would I go? I know they wouldn’t kick me to the street, but I’m sure the situation wouldn’t be pleasant._ ’

Refuge. ‘ _Even in the worst moments the caravan had been my refuge. I know that I can always come here to hide from the world._ ’

Of course, she also considered the positives:

Otis. ‘ _I could be with Otis all time._ ’

Escape. ‘ _I would be able to escape this trailer that even when is my refuge, I still kind of hate it._ ’

No worries. ‘ _I wouldn’t need to worry about rent, food, bills and more. It would certainly be nice to not worry about that anymore. I have managed decently so far, but it would be nice to live the normal life of a 17-year old for once._ ’

Otis. ‘ _I could be with Otis all time. Sure, I have already considered that, but it’s a big plus._ ’ She thought with a smile all over her face.

Before deciding to speak with Otis she tried to think about alternatives solutions, but she couldn’t find any good one. She needed to speak to Otis.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and they were at Maeve’s trailer.

“Otis, I need to talk you about something.”

“What about?”

“I need to take a very important decision about my situation, and I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean? Is there anything between us you want to talk about?” Asked Otis a bit afraid that there was a problem in their relation he didn’t see.

“Oh! No, don’t worry about that Otis. I can’t be happier of how things are working for us.” She could see Otis releasing a deep breath. “I’m talking about money.”

“Ok.”

“Now that the clinic is out of service, I don’t know how I will be able to manage.”

“You know that I will help you in anything right?”

“I know dickhead. Do you remember how some time ago during our conversation you told me about moving to your home?”

“Yes.”

“At that time, it seemed like a crazy idea to me, but recently I have been thinking about it.” She sighed. “Do you think it could happen?”

“For me there is not a problem. As you can imagine I would love that, and I will be more than happy to have you around all the time. And while I would need to speak with my mum first, I don't think she would have any problem either.”

“I have been thinking about it, but I'm not sure if it’s the right thing to do.”

“Why? Is there any specific reason for having doubts?”

“The first one is that I'm not convinced of leaving my trailer. Sure, I have had so many shitty moments there, but I have also grown up in this place. When I'm there I feel like I'm able to look for myself, like I depend on no one. Even when things have been bad, I always had this place. But on the other hand, I don't imagine myself living here forever, and having through so much effort each month to pay the rent, bills and food is tiresome.”

“Maeve I would love to live with you under the same roof so I'm a with biased in my opinion, but if you intend to leave it sooner or later why would you wait? And in that way, you can even save some money.”

“That makes sense. Second, what happens if I go to live at yours and, I hate to say this, we break up later?”

“Well, I want to be with you forever so I can't imagine that scenario. But even if that was to happen, you will always have a roof, a bed and food on the table wherever I live.” She couldn’t help but to look at him adoringly.

“Thank you Muppet. And third. I don't think it's fair for me to live for free at yours. I don't want to be a burden for you or your mum.”

“Maeve, you will never be a burden to me nor to Jean. For the rest don't worry, I would prefer that you save your money for when you are going to college. Besides, you can always help with housework if you want and that could be your payment.”

“That's not a bad idea Otis.”

“Anything else you are considering?”

“Well, with this place we can have as much intimate moments as we want.” She winked at Otis. “But back at your house we won’t be as free.”

“Well, my mom is not always at home all the time, she is either hanging with Jakob or Mrs. Groff. There is also the possibility of playing music. And even if my mum hears us, she is not going to be concerned by anything else than if we are using protection.”

“That sounds good enough to me. I need to think about all of this Otis, if I decide to take this step is a big one in my life, I want to be sure that I’m making the right thing.”

“No problem Maeve, and in the meanwhile please know that I would be more than happy to help you in anything I can.”

“I know that.” She said before taking Otis’ cheeks to pull him closer for a kiss.

Otis had to use all his will to stop himself of taking everything that Maeve had in her caravan and bring it to his home. He loved the idea of the 2 of them living under the same roof, but she knew Maeve well enough to realise that Maeve needed to take that decision in her own terms, pushing her would just make things worse. So, he decided to be patient.

* * *

A few days had passed from the conversation between Maeve and Otis. They were going home after a day of school.

“Otis, I thought about what we spoke about me moving to your house.”

“And?”

“If it’s possible, and your mum accepts it, I would like to live with you.” She said with a smile that Otis replicated.

“That’s amazing Maeve. Sure, I’m going to speak with my mum today. I don’t think there should be any problem, and in case there is any I’m going to do everything to convince her anyway.” He said confidently.

“Thanks Otis. And no matter what Jean says, please know that I’m incredibly happy that you have even offered me this opportunity.”

They keep walking until they reached the stairs to the Milburn’s house.

“I will speak with my mum and I will let you know the result as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry Otis. We will talk.”

They shared a last kiss before Maeve kept walking to her trailer.

During her walk she couldn’t stop being somewhat optimist regarding the possibility of actually moving with Otis. She didn’t want to put too much hope into it in case the plan didn’t go as expected. It was a crazy idea, a 17-years old moving with her 16-years old boyfriend that lived with his mother, but since she met Otis her life turned upside-down, so maybe it was time to go with the crazy ideas.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Maeve, Otis took a deep breath before entering his house. He hoped that Jean was going to be there so he could talk with her as soon as possible.

Luckily for him, Jean was in her office.

“Hi mum.”

“Hello Otis. How has been your day?”

“Nice, as always. Yours?”

“Same. Is Maeve coming today?”

“No.”

“It’s almost weird to see all by yourself nowadays Otis.”

“I know. I don’t complain though.”

“You shouldn’t, Maeve is a wonderful girl.”

“I know, I’m very lucky. In fact, here is something I need to talk about her with you.”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Not really.” He took a seat. “It’s just that I have to ask you the biggest favour I have ever asked.”

“Oh! What can I help you with?”

“You know Maeve mum. You know how strong, resilient, and capable she is, how she wants to solve all her problems by herself. But I can’t stop worrying about her.”

Jean offered him a smile. “It’s normal Otis. You love her, it’s the natural that you care about her.”

“I know, I know. She has told you about her life conditions. How she lives alone in a caravan, with no family. How she has to provide everything by herself, trying to take as little help as possible.”

“She is so brave.”

“A while back when we had that conversation in which we fixed all our problems I had an idea to help her with all those problems once and for all. At that moment it seemed crazy. It still does to be honest. But Maeve has thought about it and she likes it.”

“That’s the favour you want to ask me about?”

“Yes.”

“So, what’s it about?”

“I would like Maeve to move here, to our house, to live with us.”

“Wow! That’s more than I expected.”

“I know. You don’t have to give an answer right now. Take the time you need. And if you don’t agree, don’t worry mum, I know the idea is crazy, I wouldn’t hold it against you. It’s that I want her to enjoy her life without so many worries for once.”

“To start I’m not against the idea. But we need to talk about seriously.”

“I know.”

“I understand that Maeve and you are quite mature for your age, but you need to understand that living together doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. That it would be 3 people living together.”

“I understand, and Maeve does too.”

“Also, as happy as I am that you have found Maeve, I don’t want that being together distracts you from your studies. I still want you to study and have a future.”

“I want that too mum. And so does she. She is in the Aptitude Scheme, she cares a lot about her studies, she wouldn’t let me go astray.”

“She is a really smart girl.”

“She is brilliant.”

“As much as there is a part of my brain that says that doing this is crazy, I also hate knowing that she has to go through so much. And honestly, I love having her here, so I wouldn’t mind she living here. Not that it would make much of a difference with how much time you spend together, right?” She asked jokingly.

“No, no it wouldn’t.” Otis answered with a smile.

“I trust you Otis, I trust the 2 of you. She can move here. So, do me a favour Otis, go talk to her and get her here as soon as possible.”

“Thank you so much mum.” He almost jumped over his mum to hug her. “I promise you won’t regret this.”

She knew that the happiness in Otis’ face was worth each and every problem that Maeve living with them could bring. “I know.” She said hugging him back. “Do you mind if I go to talk with Maeve right now? I would like to tell her face to face.”

“Of course not. The sooner she gets here, the better.”

“Thank you again mum.”

* * *

An exhausted Otis knocked on Maeve’s door. He had cycled as fast as he could. Maeve opened the door to find a heavy breathing Otis who entered the caravan.

“Anything wrong Muppet?”

“No, I just came here as fast as I could.”

“Why?” She wasn’t sure why she asked that, of course it was going to be about the moving topic.

“I have bad news and good news. Which ones do you prefer first?”

Maeve felt somewhat worried that there was bad news. “Let’s go with the bad first.”

“The bad ones are that you have plenty of job to do.”

She wasn’t sure what Otis was about now. “What do you mean?”

“You have to pack everything you have, because the good news is that my mum is ok with you moving with us.” Otis said with a big smile.

Maeve couldn’t avoid crying out of pure happiness as she hugged Otis. She was not used to cry for that reason, but the occasion deserved it.

As Maeve recovered her composure. “So, how are we supposed to do this Otis?”

“Well, we have a few things to arrange. First, we have a guest room. Do you want to settle there, or do you prefer to do it in my room?”

“I will spend most of my time there in your room, so your room.”

“I imagined so. If that’s the case I need to arrange my room to leave you space for your things.”

“I don’t have much.”

“I will make as much space as possible anyway. Even if it’s just for all the awards you are going to win.”

Maeve was caressing his cheeks. “Dickhead.”

“I need to prepare my room, and you need to pack everything you have. After that we can ask my mum to bring the car to bring everything at once since I don’t think you have any furniture to bring.”

“I don’t.”

“Perfect. So, if you are fine with it Friday after we finish school we can come here and pack everything at once, we sleep here that night and on Saturday. In the meanwhile, you can arrange whatever you need with the rent of this place, and I will have enough time to prepare my room.”

“Seems like a good idea to me.”

“We have a plan then.”

“We do. So, since we are leaving this place for good soon enough, should we put the bed here to a good use for one of its last times?” She winked at him.

“We can do that.” He answered with a grin.

* * *

The day after they woke up at Maeve’s caravan.

“Good morning Maeve.”

“Morning Muppet.”

“How are you?”

“Happy.”

“So am I.” He could see Maeve scrunching her face. “Anything wrong?”

“I just forgot to ask, but is there going to be any problem if Aimee comes from time to time? We can meet at hers, but it would be cool if he can come too.”

“As long as you can tolerate Eric being there from time to time.”

“But he is your best friend, of course he can be at yours.” Maeve said slightly confused.

“Maeve, it’s not my house, it’s our house now. Yours, Jean’s and mine. You are not going to be a guest; you are going to be one of us. You can invite Aimee as much as you want.”

She cuddled against him. “Thanks Otis. Are you ok if I tell Aimee about this?”

“Of course. There is nothing between us that you need to keep away from Aimee if you want to tell her about it. I trust you, and I know that I can trust Aimee.”

“Really? Do you trust Aimee?”

“Of course. She has been your friend through thick and thin, for a long time. I know she wouldn’t be your friend if she wasn’t a person you can’t trust in.”

“Are you sure that I can tell about anything? Even the size of your cock?” She teased.

“She was with Adam; she is not going to be impressed.”

She punched him softly in the arm. “I was impressed the first time I saw yours though.”

“I hope you are still impressed every time you see.”

“You can think that if you prefer.” She snorted.

“You are impossible Maeve.” He chuckled. “But as much as enjoy talking about you being impressed by my dick, we should get going, or we are going to be late at school. And I still need to go at ours to change my clothes.”

“Let’s move then.” Maeve said before giving him a peck.

* * *

As they arrived at Maeve’s caravan on Friday.

“So, do you have everything ready Maeve?”

“Other than packing? Yes. I already told Cynthia that I’m leaving tomorrow. And the only people that come here regularly are Aimee and you, so everyone who needs to know where I’m going to live already know the place. And Cynthia has my phone number in case someone needs to find me.”

“Do we start packing?”

“I’m going to take everything out from the closet and the drawers, and you can pack it properly. You are tidier than me anyway.”

“We can do that.” Otis answered with a smile.

Maeve started to take out the clothes.

“Do you remember this one Otis?”

“You looked really different that day Maeve. Still incredibly lovely.”

“I didn’t want to scare Jackson’s mums. I think I was not successful.” She chuckled.

“I don’t think having a diarrhoea attack is scary.”

“And what about this?”

“You look so cute on your Quiz Heads outfit. You even look like a good girl.” He teased.

She groaned. “I thought I was mean.”

“You are both.”

“And this one?”

“You look so sexy on that dress Maeve. It fits you like a glove.”

“I can’t stop thinking in how cute you looked after finding Jackson and I.”

“I wouldn’t say I was cute.”

“You were awkward but cute. Very Otis now that I think about.”

“You just like seeing me embarrassed.”

“I like that.” She smirked at him. “This one?”

“Your fringe jacket. Probably your most classic, iconic and defining outfit.”

“I have been wearing this for so long.”

“You have been rocking it for so long. You really look so good in it.”

“You think I look good in everything.”

“I do, but it’s true. You have an amazing body, of course you will make everything look good.”

“You are really good for my ego Muppet; I will keep you around.” She poked her tongue at him.

“I hope so.”

“And what about this one?”

“I still remember seeing you on that dress for the first time. I don’t think I will ever forget that. You look amazing on it. I will do my best to give you opportunities to wear it as much as possible.”

“Only if you are casual Hamm.”

“I can do that.”

“I don’t think you have ever seen me in this one.”

“You wore that at the pretzel stand, right?”

“Yeah. I kind of hate it, but I have kept it anyway.”

“I would like a show on that one.”

“Maybe you will get one eventually.”

And with that they kept talking, remembering the different moments associated with the different clothes Maeve had. After a while they had finished picking up everything. They had dinner and give Maeve’s bed a last trip before going to sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning. They still had some time before Jean was going to arrive with the car to pick everything up.

“Are you sure you have everything ready Maeve?”

“These boxes have my clothes. These ones my things. And this one is my special objects box.”

“Special objects? What’s in there?”

“The trophy and the letter you gave me a while back. The diary you gifted me. And the last jumper you gave me.”

“That’s everything I have given you.”

“Yes, that’s why it’s my special objects box Otis.”

“So, I have to keep giving you things so you will need more than just one special objects box then.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I will make sure of it then.”

Jean arrived and they put all the boxers in the car, but not before double checking they actually had everything. Maeve gave back the keys to Cynthia.

“Are you ready Maeve?” Asked Otis before they got on the car.

“As I will ever be.” Maeve answered. She knew that this would become one of the most important moments of her life. Even if she had been with Otis for a while, this moment represented leaving her old life behind, only to start a new one next to that boy that loved so much and that offered her a new world of opportunities.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

It was not a long drive before they arrived home. Otis had started to take the boxes from the car to the house, leaving the 2 women alone.

“Welcome to the Milburn-Wiley residence Maeve.” Said Jean.

“Thank you very much Jean. You are so kind letting me be here when I have no way to pay you back.”

“You are wrong Maeve. You are paying me in the most precious thing a mother can ask. You make Otis happy Maeve, and that’s everything I want.”

“Otis is so lucky to have you.” Maeve said while trying to hold the happy tears that Jean’s admission caused in her.

“And I also love and care about you Maeve. You are a wonderful young woman that has so much to offer, I didn’t want to leave you on your own. And I love having you here Maeve. So, it’s my pleasure anyway.”

“You are awesome Jean. I hope that someday I’m able to make up for everything you are doing for me.”

“No pressure, but I would love that Otis gives me at least one grandchild in the future. And right now, I can’t imagine a better woman to be involved in that than you, so keep that in mind.” She said half-jokingly half-seriously.

“I will Jean.” Maeve said with a big smile.

* * *

They had moved all the boxes to their new room. It was time to put everything back in place.

“Feel free to put everything how and where you like Maeve. We will get used to it together.”

“Ok.” Said Maeve while unpacking everything.

She started to organise everything in the closet in their bedroom.

“You don’t have many problems to pick your outfit every morning, don’t you?” Asked Maeve.

“Not really, why?”

“Because all your clothes look the same.”

“Yeah. I just don’t have any idea about fashion, so I just wear whatever I have. Do you think I should change what I wear?”

“Not if you are comfortable with it. But I wouldn’t mind seeing you in different clothes.”

“We can go shopping one day, and you can pick me up some new ones.”

“I would like that. I may get you some fishnets. You wear them very elegantly.” She said with a grin.

“I wear them, but only for special occasions.”

“And if I ask you because I think you look sexy on them?”

“That would be a special occasion.”

“That’s good to know.” She said mischievously.

* * *

It was Saturday night when Jean called Otis and Maeve for dinner after they had put everything in place.

“What’s all this food?” Asked Maeve.

“Your welcoming dinner.” Answered Jean.

“You shouldn’t have bothered Jean.”

“Nonsense. Not every day we have a new person living with us. It’s time to celebrate it.”

After they had finished the abundant dinner.

“I’m so full. I’m going to need bigger pants tonight!” Exclaimed Maeve.

“Delicious as always mum.”

“I’m glad you liked it guys. Do you want anything else?”

“I’m more than fine.” Answered Maeve.

“I need to pick up something from my room. Wait for me.” Said Otis while getting up.

“Did you know anything about it Jean?” Asked a confused Maeve.

“He has not told me directly, but I have a feeling that I know what this is about. You know how much Otis likes to plan things.”

“He certainly does.” She laughed.

It was not long after Otis was back. He offered Maeve a very carefully wrapped small box. Maeve opened it as carefully as possible. She found a key.

“What’s this Otis?”

“Your own key Maeve, so you can come and go as you please or need.”

She got up to hug him. “Thank you so much Muppet. You really give me the best gifts.”

“You are my best gift.”

“I love you Otis. I love you so much that I don’t totally understand. I love you so much that you can’t imagine.”

“If your love for me is similar to mine for you, I can relate to those feels.”

Maeve faced Jean. “And thanks to you to Jean.”

“My pleasure. But this reminds me that I also have a present for you. I’m going to grab it.” Said Jean before disappearing into her office.

“Do you know anything Otis?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Jean reappeared with a bigger wrapped box. “This is for you Maeve. Well, it’s more for Otis to use, but you should enjoy it too.”

Maeve unwrapped the box and was more than surprised by its content. A box with 100 units of an assortment of condoms. Extra sensitives, ribbed and dotted, flavoured, pretty much, every type of condom Maeve knew about. Although it was just condoms, she felt incredibly embarrassed, however she had the slight suspicion that it was the reaction Jean wanted to provoke on her and Otis.

“Thanks Jean.” Said Maeve with a small smile.

“You are welcome Maeve. These are my favourites types, specially handpicked by me. I have been using them for a while. Some manage to make me tingle in all the right way, while others feel like so good while I’m…”

“Mum!”

“What?”

“Too much information.”

“I was just explaining some personal experience.” Said Jean with her own smirk.

“Is the gift appropriate anyway?”

“Of course it is. You are going to live with your incredibly lovely girlfriend in the same house while the 2 of you are teenagers. It would be stupid to think that you are not going to be all over the other as much as you can.”

“I’m sorry Jean.” Said Maeve.

“Don’t worry dear. As long as both as you are not too loud while I’m sleeping or when I have clients here, I’m fine.”

“We will do that.” Said Maeve still embarrassed.

“Thanks darling. I see how you look at each other and I’m more than happy for you and Otis, it’s just that as much as I would like to be a grandma someday.” She looked at Maeve. “I think you are still too young for that.”

“Mum!”

“What? It’s true Otis.”

“I imagine that but…”

“But nothing Otis. You are too young to be a dad.”

“Jean is right. Come on Muppet, let’s put this present to good use.”

“Maeve?” Said a completely crimson Otis.

“You are still too easy.” Said Maeve dragging Otis with her to their room.

* * *

Sunday morning. The 2 lovebirds woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast.

“Otis, I hope you have used protection last night.” Said Jean.

Otis chuckled and hugged her mum. “Never change mum.”

“Even when I'm a little bit annoying?”

“Even then. I love you mum; I could have not asked for a better one. And while sometimes you are a little bit too nosy for my taste, I know you only want the best for me, and that's everything I could have hoped for.”

“Thank you Otis, that means so much to me.”

“You were right Jean. Those condoms were quite interesting to use. I’m used to use the cheapest model ones, so I appreciated the difference.”

“Told you so Maeve.”

“So, you really wanted to help and didn’t try to embarrass us with that gift.”

“Don't be silly Otis. I just want the best for you and Maeve.” The smirk on her face told otherwise.

“I don’t know if I should believe you.”

“You should.” The smirk on her face still told otherwise.

“You should trust your mum Otis; she is very cool.” Said Maeve with her own smirk.

“Argh! The 2 of you are impossible, but still the best that has happened in my life, so I'm still keeping you close. Deal with it.”

“I can settle for that.” Said Maeve.

“So do I.” Added Jean.

* * *

The weekend had ended, and Monday morning arrived.

“Why do we have to wake up so early dickhead?”

“On time is late.”

“Not that shit again. Just shut up.”

“I have always woken up at the same time.”

“It’s too early for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s not. And now we are two, so we need additional time to get ready.”

“I’m starting to regret moving here.”

“Is that so?” He asked mockingly.

“You are going to kill me waking me up so early.” Maeve said with mocked exasperation.

“If you don’t get up soon enough, I will need to take drastic measures.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Yeah? What are you going to do?”

“This.” He started to tickle her.

“Otis! Hahaha. Stop! Oh my! Hahaha. He didn’t stop. Ok, ok. I surrender, but with one condition.”

“Which one?”

“We take the shower together.”

“Ok.” Otis said immediately.

“You have not flinched, nor even doubted for a second. Who are you and what have you done with the real Otis Milburn?”

He laughed. “What do you mean?”

“The Otis I knew would be at least somewhat hesitant in getting naked in front of me, or in seeing me naked.”

“Well, I’m not that anymore apparently.”

“Shame, I really liked that shy cute Otis.”

She leant to kiss him when she felt his morning wood.

“Oh! So little dickhead has also woken up. I get it. You want to have that shower together so I can help you with that.”

“I did not consider that, but since you brought the subject, maybe you could.”

“You are such a pervert Milburn.” Maeve said with a smile.

“You have made me one.”

“Jean will never forgive me for ruining his perfect little innocent boy.”

“I don’t think you have ruined me. I would say that you have improved me.”

“I really like this more confident Otis. And I may agree with participating in the shower activity.”

“And since we have woken up early enough, we will have enough time for it. See? Another advantage of waking up in time. And I can even do the same for you. You know, so you can start your day relaxed.”

“I accept your offer. Let me use the loo first and after you finish, we can jump straight into the shower.”

Even when they had had their fair share of intimacy since they had got together, they still wanted to enjoy more of those moments. And now that they live together it was the perfect time to keep exploring that part of their relationship. And what better way to start a week than with a hot shower?

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Maeve moved. Things were fine, more than fine. Sure, some adjustments had been necessary. Otis and Maeve with living together now. Jean and Otis for having a new person living with them. Maeve for living in a proper house without having to worry about paying bills. But they were very happy and couldn’t ask for more.

Otis’ birthday was getting close.

“So, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Asked Maeve.

“I was thinking about organising a Hedwig themed party. I messed up Eric’s birthday a while back, so I wanted to make up for it with him.”

“That’s a really good idea.”

“Do you really want to dress like that?”

“Are you serious? You looked fabulous in that outfit. I want to try it too.”

“We will get you some appropriate clothing. Aimee can come too if she wants, I know she liked the outfit. Maybe she would like dressing too?”

“Are you kidding? She will love it.”

“Good. I don’t have the specific details, but I don’t plan many people to be there, so we can do it here.”

“Leave it for Aimee to organise it, she likes those things. I will talk with her.”

“Aimee, Steve, Eric, Adam, you and me. That should be everyone.”

But that was not the only party Otis was going to have for his birthday.

* * *

The next day at school.

“Eric, I fucked up your last birthday.”

“Stop worrying about that man. Shit happened; I forgave you a long ago.”

“I know, but I still think I owe you one Hedwig birthday. So, I have been thinking that we can celebrate my birthday with a Hedwig party. If you agree of course.”

“I love Hedwig man. Of course I agree.”

Maeve is going to ask Aimee if she wants to organise it at her house. She really liked the outfit I wore for your birthday, and Maeve thinks she will be on board.”

“That would be amazing.”

“So Hedwig party it is then.” Said Otis with a smile.

“I love how even now that you have Maeve you still have time for your old friend right here.”

“You are like my brother Eric. And while I can’t guarantee giving you as much time and attention as before, I will be always there for you.”

“You are so sweet Otis. I love you so much man.”

“You are family Eric; I love you too.”

* * *

Friday. Otis’ birthday. Maeve and Otis were walking home from school.

“So, how does it feel making 17 Otis?”

“Not that different from being 16 to be honest. There is not much you can do with 17 that you can’t do with 16.”

“I felt the same.”

“Of course I’m more optimist with my 17 than I was with my 16, since I have you now.”

“I thought you were a pessimist.”

“I can’t be a pessimist when I’m with you. It doesn’t matter how bad something can look; I just feel it will go well.”

“You do the same for me. I hope that you are still for the long haul with me though.”

“That hasn’t changed. If anything, now I have even more reasons to go for that long haul.”

“Dickhead.” Maeve said stopping and pulling for a kiss.

It didn’t take them much longer to arrive at their home.

“Happy Birthday Otis!” He could see Jean shouting and getting close to him.

“Thank you so much mum.” He managed to say before Jean engulfed him in a hug.

“Do you like it?” She pointed at the banner hanged from the ceiling with the message ‘Happy Birthday Muppet’.

“I love it. But not exactly your idea, isn’t it?”

“No, the Muppet part comes from your lovely girlfriend.”

“Of course it does.” He turned to look at Maeve.

“I’m glad you like it. Happy Birthday Muppet.”

“Thanks Maeve.” He said before leaning to kiss her.

As they kissed for as long as they could they heard a cough behind them. “Come on guys, food is going to get cold.”

Jean had prepared another feast with all the favourite Otis’ meals.

“Wow! Everything looks delicious mum!”

“I hope so. Not every day your son turns 17. It’s worth a big celebration.”

“It does Muppet. You deserve to enjoy this day.”

“I have enjoyed every day that I have been with you Maeve.”

“Then I hope you enjoy this one even more.”

The lunch was filled of laughs, good moments, good food and a really tasty cake.

“Are you sure that you will be able to blow all the candles at once dickhead?”

“Do you want to bet?”

“Confident, aren’t you? But no, I don’t need a bet to make you do whatever I want.”

“That’s… that’s true.” The 3 laughed.

They were watching a movie in their room after the lunch.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything for your birthday?” Asked Maeve.

“Yes, I don’t need anything more than what I already right now.”

“But you managed to make me such a beautiful gift for my birthday, that I hate the idea that I can’t give you something special too.”

“If that’s the case, I would accept a photo from you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are the greatest gift of my life.”

She pressed her lips trying to suppress the smile that was appearing on her face anyway. “Fuck! What have you turned me into?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have turned me into someone that doesn’t puke when being told things like that.”

“You turned me into a pervert, I turned you into a pile of mush. I think we are even.” He said with a smile.

“We are. But I’m still interested on how this pervert Otis wants to celebrate his 17 birthday.”

“Oh! He has plenty of ideas. I’m sure you will like them.”

“Show me then.” Maeve said before straddling Otis.

* * *

Saturday. Today was the party at Aimee’s house. She had been on board with the idea of the Hedwig-themed party from the very first moment. And she certainly went all out.

“Happy birthday Otis!”

“Thank you Aimee. You look fabulous.”

“So do you Otis. And you too Maeve.”

“I’m liking wearing this much more than I expected.”

“Same here, but I still think Otis is the one rocking this outfit.”

“Wait until you see Eric. He lives and breathes this.”

Eric and Adam arrived not much later.

“Oh my! Otis was right, you look fantastic Eric!” Almost shouted Aimee in front of Eric’s outfit.

“You look amazing too Aimee.”

“You also look pretty nice Adam.”

“Thanks Aimee.”

“You look so different Adam.” Said Maeve who had just arrived at the door.

“Very funny.”

“Just be careful today. That skirt if not that long and I don’t want to see your Coke cans again.”

“Shut up Wiley.” Adam said with a small smile over his face.

“Don’t listen to her Adam. She is jealous because you have very nice Coke cans.”

“Ey! I’m very happy with Otis’ Coke cans.”

“Can we stop talking about Coke cans. I’m sure Adam is not thrilled by it, and neither am I.” Said an Otis who had just arrived at the conversation.

“We can all agree that both Maeve and Eric are very happy with their respective boyfriends’ Coke cans. And if I may add, I’m also very happy with Steve’s ones. But that’s enough talking about dicks for the night. We have a party to do and a birthday to celebrate.” Concluded Aimee.

And they partied for as long as they could. They danced, sang, saw the movie, ate, laughed; they just had a really great time.

The night was over much faster than they wished for. But with how much they enjoyed the party, it would be a surprise that they don’t repeat for Otis 18 birthday. They would also probably celebrate a Hedwig party for the next Eric birthday. Because if there is anything better than a good birthday party, it’s two of them.

* * *

One day, cuddled in their bed. ‘ _Our bed!_ ’ Maeve thought with excitement.

“You really love me Otis, don't you?”

“I do. I wouldn't change you for the world. But you already knew that. Why do you ask?”

“Because you have opened your home to me. I feel like I have a home for the first time in my life. A place where I'm safe, happy and that has people that love and care about me, and that I can depend on. Somewhere where don't feel alone, that for once I matter.”

“You will always matter to me. I hope you know.”

“I do.” She said with a smile. “And that even with how much you value what you and Jean have created, neither of you have me feel a stranger. As if I have always been a part of your family.”

“You are part of the Milburn family for the rest of your life now.” She beamed at him. “Maybe we hadn't talked before we bumped into each other at school, but you have never been a stranger to me. Somehow from the very first moment you have been able to talk to me like if we had known for the longest time.”

“Same here. What you said to Adam was the kind of thing that I wanted someone to say to me someday.”

“I’m glad you were the one that was there that day, we wouldn’t be here otherwise. But even with that I almost can’t believe this Maeve.”

“Same. If anyone had told me a few months back that I would be moving to live with the guy I love and his mum I would have told that person them that they were crazy. But now I’m more than happy that I would had been wrong.”

“I would have never expected that the Maeve Wiley that I saw the first day of the year walking through everybody, flipping the bird to the Untouchables, the one who called me a moron, to be the girl that was going to change my life so much.”

“I wasn’t really expecting that skinny kid who bumped with me to be the one who would change mine either. But being cuddled with that kid right now I’m the happiest I have ever been. I love you Otis.”

“I love you too Maeve, never doubt it.”


	11. Before, during and after summer

Weeks had passed since Maeve had moved to live with Otis and Jean. Things were even better than she expected. Feeling that she had a home for the first time in her life was making wonders for Maeve, she was truly happy. Even her scores had improved since she was taking her studies even more seriously than before since she knew she had people that supported her.

For Otis things were also really good. Under Maeve’s influence he has gotten even more out of his shell. She had been pushing him to take his studies harder too, so his scores had also improved in consequence.

* * *

They were walking home when Otis asked.

“So, what do you want to do this summer Maeve?”

“Enjoy it with you.” She said with a smile.

“I have similar plans with you.” He smiled back. “But I mean, do you have any specific plans that you would like to do?”

“Not really. Why?”

“I have been thinking that maybe we could look for a job to work this summer. So, we can earn some money, either to go on a trip, buying us something or just saving for when we go to college.”

“That’s a really good idea. It would be nice to have some money to use in other than bills.”

“And we would probably still have plenty of time to do other things we wanted.”

“Yeah, that would be more than nice.”

“I will start looking for whatever jobs I can find for us. Any preference?”

“Not really.”

* * *

And the final exams of the years had arrived. Both surpassed their expectations, achieving really good marks on their classes. That was especially important for Maeve since she hoped to obtain some scholarship to be able to attend college.

And sooner than they realised it was summer. The summer before their last year at Moordale, but also the first in which Otis and Maeve were together, so they were trying to enjoy the most out of it. They were together all the time they could, which meant that they were together as long as both of them were not at the part-time jobs they had found that summer.

Maeve found a job in an ice cream stall in the mall, fact that made Maeve remember the one she had in the pretzel store while she was expelled. Luckily, this time the circumstances were much better than the last time, so she was much happier there. She also noticed how being with Otis had made her less grumpy and nicer with the clients and that made the whole job much easier.

Otis was working in a computer shop, mainly doing small tasks like taking care of the repairing of some computers the clients took there to be fixed. He had always like technology in general, so he felt pretty comfortable with the job and enjoyed more than he expected.

Of course they would have preferred to spend that time being together, but even if they were not earning a lot of money with their jobs, they knew that every penny would help to make the many plans they had together real.

Maeve had just finished serving a client when she felt surprised by the next one on the line.

“Hello Otis. Aren’t you early today?”

“Hi. Yes, there was not much work to do so my boss let me get off the work sooner.”

“My shift ends soon.”

“I know, that’s why I came here instead of waiting where we usually meet.”

“Of course you did.” Said Maeve with a smile. “Any ice cream you want while you wait?”

“I will take the strawberry one.”

“Good choice.”

“You look lovely in that uniform. Maybe you should get one to wear at home.”

“Oh! Shut up!” She said before poking her tongue at him.

* * *

They were at their house watching a film when Maeve received a call from Aimee. Otis could hear Maeve speaking when she told him:

“Otis, Aimee is telling me that she is organising a little pool party at her house this Saturday, do you want to go?”

“I don’t know Maeve; parties and I don’t make the best combi…”

“Yes Aimee, we will be there. See you lad.”

“Maeve?”

“It’s fine Otis, just be sure to not get drunk again.” She said mockingly.

“I won’t drink anything with alcohol just to be sure.”

A few days later at the party.

“Oh my! I’m so happy to see you!” Said Aimee in her usual happy tone while hugging them.

“Thanks for having us.” Said Otis.

“Yeah, thanks Aims.” Said Maeve.

“I couldn’t organise a party without my best friend. And you make such a cute couple that I wouldn’t even dream of separating you. Come on, go to the pool, I’m coming soon.”

As both arrived at the pool, they saw Steve, so they went to salute him.

“Hi Steve.” Said Maeve.

“Hello Steve.” Added Otis.

“Hello. How are you?” Asked Steve.

“We are fine. Enjoying the summer. And you?” Said Maeve.

“I’m trying to help Aimee in everything I can. She loves to organise parties like this and I’m happy to help.”

“Anything we can help with?” Asked Otis.

“Don’t worry, just enjoy the party.”

As both took off their non-swim clothes to be able to jump on the pool Otis just couldn’t keep his eyes out of Maeve. Sure, by that point he had seen her with little clothes or naked so many times, but at that moment wearing that bikini she was looking astonishing. He had always thought that she had an amazing body but for some reason at that precise instant he couldn’t keep his eyes out of her. He kept looking lost in her own mind until he suddenly heard Maeve calling him.

Maeve looked at Otis’ eyes for a moment and she saw them filled with a passion and desire that raised her own temperature. She was liking the way Otis was looking at her, and she knew there would be similar things on her eyes while she looked at him. While she would have never thought that when she met Otis for the first time, now that they had been together for a while, she found him really sexy. She decided to call him. “Hi. Hello. Otis. Ground Control to Major Otis.”

“Woah! Sorry Maeve I was lost in my own thoughts.”

“What kind of thoughts?” She asked seductively while putting a hand over his chest.

Even when he was embarrassed Otis decided to be honest with Maeve. “Well, you know that I love you as a person, but seeing you right now, in this bikini, just made me think about the amazing body you have and how sexy you are.”

“I could see that already Otis.” She said while looking at his lap.

As he looked, he realised that he had quite a noticeable reaction. He tried to cover himself unsuccessfully. “Oh, I’m sor…” Otis tried to say before being interrupted by Maeve.

“Don’t say sorry. I like you looking at me like that and…” While she pointed at his lap. “…I like you desiring me.” At this point Otis was even more embarrassed. Maeve got close to Otis’ ear and whispered to him. “I desire you too.” She could see Otis swallowing. Maeve took one of his hands and said to him “Follow me.”

Maeve took Otis upstairs to one of the rooms, throw him on the bed, and closed and locked the door. She jumped on Otis. They kissed with a lot of passion.

“You know Otis this is not my first time doing something like this here.”

“When did you... Oh yeah, I remember now.”

“You looked so cute with your embarrassment after seeing us.”

“I'm glad someone found some pleasure in that situation.”

“You are so cute Otis; I love that about you. You drive me crazy with how cute you are.”

What was the best of wanting to have a moment for themselves in that situation? Not a lot of clothes to take off.

After finishing, they decided to go back to the pool to join the party. They were walking along the pool when Otis pushed Maeve into it.

“It was my turn.” He said with a smile.

“You are going to pay for this Milburn.”

Otis jumped to play with her. “Make me pay then.”

She pushed him underwater, but he was able to free himself quickly. They played like the previous times they had been at a pool together.

She ended up with her legs wrapping him around his waist while they hugged each other. They felt the temperature raising before hearing someone shouting at them.

“Oh, come on you 2! Don’t shag in the pool while there is so many people around!” They could hear the playful tone in Aimee’s voice.

Maeve and Otis couldn’t hold their laughter while looking at each other.

While Otis was talking to Steve next to the pool Maeve was talking to her best friend.

“Beds upstairs are comfortable.” Said Maeve.

“What?” Asked Aimee.

“You know, to do exercise.”

“Oh! Have you tried them?”

“Twice.”

“When?”

“Once at the last party you threw and once now.”

“I guess that now is with Otis, but with who back then?”

“Jackson.”

“And, you know, who is better?” Asked Aimee with a lot of curiosity in her voice.

“Jackson is quite good at it, had fun. But with Otis is a whole different thing.” She couldn’t stop to smile at herself. “How he just gets me and how he really cares about me enjoying, all while I know we are in love makes the experience much better.”

“Lucky you got a Pleasure Master!”

The two friends couldn’t help but to share a laugh.

“Otis are you sure you don’t need sun protection cream? With how pale you are I don’t want you to get burned.”

“Yeah, it’s possibly a good idea.”

“Do you want to put solar cream on me?” Asked Maeve.

“Yes.” Said Otis.

Otis started putting cream on Maeve. She saw his reaction again.

“Again? You are a pervert Otis Milburn. This time you will need to wait until we get home.” She said as they kissed.

And before they even realised the day was over. They were the last guests present in the party.

“This has been really fun Aimee.” Said Maeve.

“My pleasure. And don’t worry, next time I will invite only the 2 of you so you can have the pool all for yourselves.” Aimee said mischievously.

* * *

“Otis, the fair is open once again. Do you want to go?”

“Who are you and what have you with the Maeve I love?”

She chuckled. “What do you mean?”

“I though you said something along the lines of ‘Funfair are just a way to distract you from death.’”

She snorted. “I said that ‘Funfairs are simply a distraction from the inevitability of death’ and I meant it, but I want to go with you now. You have been pretty good at distracting me since we met, so why not?”

“Like if I could say no to you.” Otis said before pulling her for a kiss. “Let’s go then.”

“I knew you would Muppet.”

They didn’t take long to arrive at the fair.

“Anything you want to do Maeve?”

“Shooting gallery.”

“As long as don’t you don’t use me as a target.”

“I might had done that in some moment in the past, but I can’t hurt my dickhead right now.” She said before hugging him.

He embraced her back. “I love you Maeve.”

“I love you too Otis.”

As they arrived at the shooting gallery.

“The last time I was at the fair, I had a shooting competition with Ola.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Aimee wanted a giant pig. And Ola was already here.”

“Did you win?”

“She did. And after that she told me that she needed to find you like if she had won both the competition and you. I guess she wasn’t happy with us running the clinic, she had probably realised that I liked you back then, and she wanted to rub in my face that you were with her.”

“Little did anyone know that you had already won my heart back then.

She beamed at him. “Do you want to try it?”

“Of course.”

Otis ended up winning the competition.

“Which prize do you want?” Asked the man in the gallery.

“A giant pig.”

“Here you go. See you soon.” The man added.

“And this is for you my lady.” Said Otis while giving the plushie to Maeve.

“Do you know that if any other guy had ever tried to give me something like this, I would have shoved it deep into his arse?”

“Aimee would have been more grateful, maybe I should have gifted this to her.” He added sarcastically.

“Let Aimee win one for herself, this is mine and only mine. I love each and every one of yours gifts Otis, even plushies.”

“That’s something that I would have never expected to hear from you.”

“I have told you before that you have turned me into a big pile of mush. At least I’m trying to enjoy it.”

“I love all the different Maeve I have known, so you can be as mushy as you want.”

“Dickhead!” She whispered before leaning to kiss him.

“Do you want a ride in the Ferris wheel Maeve?”

“Of course, I’m in for any activity than means being close to you.”

They were at the top when Maeve spoke.

“Thanks Otis.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For everything that you have given since we have met. I don’t know what the future has in the store for me, but I know that everything I achieve in my life will be thanks to you.”

“You are brilliant Maeve. You would have achieved everything you wanted with or without me.”

“Without you I wouldn’t be in the Aptitude Scheme, I wouldn’t have enrolled again in Moordale after being expelled, I would have never felt as loved I do by you, I would have never had a home like the one we share right now. You have changed me and my life in ways that I had never expected, and I love you for that, I will always love you for that.”

“You mean everything to me Maeve. I will always love you too.” Otis said before pulling her for the most passionate kiss he could muster.

* * *

“Would you like to go to the beach this weekend Otis?”

“Not a big fan of beaches, but we can go if you want.”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to go.”

“You know I would go for you Maeve.”

“I know Muppet. In fact, I would like to go to a nudist beach.”

Otis almost choked with the water he was drinking much to Maeve’s amusement. “I’m not sure I can do that.” Said Otis.

“I know, I was playing with you. I always like to see you somewhat embarrassed; you look so cute.” Said Maeve before pulling him for a kiss.

That Sunday they took the train to go to the beach. They were sitting at the towel when Maeve asked.

“Do you know why I have asked you to come to the beach?”

“Because you like it?”

“I only remember going to a beach once, when I was very little, so I barely remember anything about that. I wanted to experience this again. With you.”

“I’m glad to share this moment with you Maeve.” He said before kissing her. “Now, do you want help building a sandcastle like little children like to do?” He asked mockingly.

“Dickhead.” She beamed at him.

“A race to see to arrives first at the water?” He asked.

Before he was able to react, she got up and started to run to the sea. “You are too slow Otis.” She shouted making him laugh.

“So, what’s my prize for being the winner?” She asked.

“I don’t think I can offer you anything that I already don’t do to you.”

“I can think of something.”

“What?”

“Give me your swim trunks.”

“I wear nothing below them.”

“I know, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Maeve?”

“In fact, I’m going to took them and go back to our towel. Once I’m there, I want you to come to me.”

“But I will be naked. People will be able to see me.”

“I know, that’s the point. You better be fast then.”

“You just want to embarrass me, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You realise that the only reason why I’m doing this is because I love you and I want you to be happy, right?” He asked with a smile.

“That’s everything I want.” She answered returning the smile.

He took his trunks and gave them to Maeve, who did as she said. When she was in the towel, he took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could while covering with his hands as much as he could. As he arrived next to her, she encircled with a towel so no one would be able to see him naked.

“Good job Otis. You have been really fast, and you have covered yourself pretty well.”

“I hope that you have obtained your entertainment.”

“I have.”

“At least the embarrassment has been worth it then.”

She took his hands. “Really Otis, thanks for doing these things with me, for me. That even with how uncomfortable you were with this idea you have done it anyway. It means everything to me.”

“If the little embarrassment I’m feeling right now is the price to pay for your smile, I would say that it’s more than worth it.”

“You are the best Muppet.” Maeve said before kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

* * *

As much as Otis and Maeve loved spending time together, they didn’t forget their friends.

On one hand, Otis was playing videogames at home with Eric.

“So, how are things between you and Maeve?”

“Really well Eric. I can’t be happier.”

“I’m really happy for you man. Maeve has changed you. You even look like a normal teenager now.” Eric mocked.

Otis snorted. “I know. I think I have never been more myself than since I have been with her.”

“Yeah, I had never seen this Otis I’m seeing right now. But I like him, keep doing whatever you 2 are doing.”

“I will try. And how are things between you and Adam?”

And with that they spent the whole afternoon just playing games and chatting as they had done so many times in the past.

On the other hand, Maeve went to Aimee’s house to bake some cookies.

While the 2 girls were waiting for the oven to do its job they were talking.

“And how are you Aimee?”

“I’m better. Steve has been the best to help me.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“I think that the day we had detention and went to smash shit really helped. Of course, having all of you waiting for me in the bus meant the world to me.”

“Anything for you Aimee, you know that.”

“I know. And how are you Maeve?”

“Can’t complain.” She answered with a big smile.

“I have never seen you like that Maeve.”

“How?”

“Completely smitten over a guy.”

She chuckled. “I know. I have never loved anyone like I love him, nor I have felt as loved as I do by him. He is pretty much everything I have ever wanted and needed, even if I didn’t know.”

“I’m really happy for babe. You really deserve this new life of yours.”

“Thanks Aimee.”

And to make things better the cookies ended up being incredibly delicious.

* * *

It was a particularly hot Sunday afternoon. Maeve and Otis were just laying on the bed listening to music. Both felt just too lazy to do anything due to how hot the weather was.

“I hate this heat.” Growled Maeve.

“Not a big fan either.”

“Do you want to do anything?”

“Not at all. Laying here already feels exhausting enough.”

“Should we take Aimee’s offer and go to her pool to have a swim?”

“Just a swim?”

“To start yes. Additional activities are not off the table.”

“Sounds great. But the idea of even moving to go there feels tiresome.”

“Yeah, I thought the same.” She said while cuddling more into him.

They just stayed like that for a while when Maeve saw Otis’ erection.

“Someone liked my offer of additional activities.” She teased him.

“I always enjoy those.”

“It shows.”

“It’s your fault, you know right?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry Muppet.” She said in a mocking tone making him laugh.

“Well, to be honest, they are always your fault for being the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

She moved to be over him. She started to caress his cheek before kissing him. “Do you want to take a shower together? It’s not a pool, but it’s still refreshing enough. Plus, we can do more than have a shower.”

“Sounds like a really good idea. Let’s do it.”

“Of course you were not going to say no with how horny you are.”

“You wouldn’t have proposed if you weren’t horny yourself.”

“That’s also your fault for being the cutest guy I have ever seen.” She said before getting up to go that have that shower and whatever else they were coming with.

* * *

And as fast as summer vacations had arrived, they had gone. It was time to go back to school again. Their last year of school, nonetheless.

It was the first day of their last year at Moordale. A lot was into the stakes, depending on how good their scores were, it would be easier for them to enter to whichever university they wanted.

They couldn’t stop thinking how one year before they were strangers, now they were inseparable.

“I still remember you one year ago walking over whatever and whoever was in your path. Quite impressive to be fair. Just giving the middle finger to the Untouchables like it was the natural thing to do.”

She chuckled. “Yeah. And to think that we didn’t even know each other a year ago. And look at us right now.”

“Who would have thought?

“Not me.” He chuckled. “Last year Eric told me that the next 2 years were going to be the best of our life. I wasn’t sure back then, but he has been right so far.”

“We have gone so far in a year Otis, from total strangers to what we have right now. I can’t wait to see what is going to happen in the next year.”

“It’s going to be great Maeve, I know it.”

And with that, weeks started to pass in a completely normal and predictable way. And now that the clinic was not a thing anymore, they had even more time for themselves; time that they spent being together.

And sooner than they had even realised it was time for Halloween.

“Otis, do you want to do a horror movies marathon?”

“Why?”

“Because it’s Halloween.”

“I'm not a big fan of horror movies.”

“Don't tell me that you are going to have nightmares.” She mocked him.

“Maybe, so I may need to sleep hugging you even harder than usual.”

“Then we are definitely doing this.”

As he predicted he spent the night holding Maeve really tight, thing that she enjoyed immensely.


	12. Christmas

December 1st. The first Christmas since Maeve had moved with Otis was getting closer.

They were on their way home.

“Is there anything that you want to do this Christmas, Maeve?”

“I have not celebrated Christmas for so long, so I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“I like the season and the festivities, but I have not had much to celebrate in the past.”

“This year is going to be different.”

“I know. This time I have so much to celebrate for. And I certainly wouldn’t mind stuffing myself with some traditional Christmas food.”

“My mum loves to do big Christmas meals, so you will be fully satisfied.”

As they arrived at home.

“Hello darlings.” Welcomed Jean.

“Hi mum.”

“Hello Jean.”

“Maeve, your passport has arrived.”

“Thanks for getting it in order. I have never needed one before.”

“Do you feel ready for the trip?” Jean asked.

“Yes, I have never been very far from Moordale. It’s exciting to go to a different country. Thanks for doing this Jean. I could never be grateful enough for everything the 2 of you have been giving to me.”

“You are part of this family now. We couldn’t do a trip as is tradition and not take you with us. Not that Otis would have gone anywhere without you.” She looked at his son knowingly, making him smile.

“I really hope you enjoy the trip.” Otis said to Maeve.

“I know I will.”

“You are going to have a room for yourselves. I think you will enjoy it. Just remember not to be too loud, a hotel it’s a public place.” Jean said while looking at the couple with a smirk.

“I don’t promise anything.” Said Maeve while looking at Otis.

Otis snorted before kissing her.

Maeve still couldn’t believe that she was going to go on a trip with Otis and Jean. When a few weeks before Jean told her about the trip that she was planning to Prague she couldn’t stop crying and hugging the 2 Milburn. They had already given her more than everything she had ever expected to have in her live, but somehow, they managed to keep giving.

She had always wanted to travel around the world, know new places, but given her upbringing it had never been more than a dream for her. But now she could finally make those dreams real. After they told her about the trip, she spent so much time looking for information about the city: places to visit, traditional food to try, … She was really looking forward to it, there were so many things she wanted to do.

The trip was planned for 3 days between the end of the term and Christmas. They planned to fly from London to Prague on the 19th, stay in Prague for 3 days, and fly back on the 23rd, just in time for Christmas.

But the trip was still a few days away. For now, their focus was on preparing for the Christmas and on buying the presents.

They quickly decided on their present for Jean, a silver necklace they had seen in a local jewellery store.

However, when it came to getting each other gifts they were terribly indecisive. They wanted whatever they got to be perfect.

They were on their bedroom watching a movie.

“What would you like as a gift for Christmas, Otis?” She thought that maybe she could just ask so she didn’t have to guess what Otis would like.

“A photo of you.”

“A photo of me, why?”

“Because you're the best gift I have ever received.”

“You already told me that for your birthday.”

“You are still the best gift I have ever received.” She beamed at him.

“Otis, stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Being so perfect. So cute. So lovely.” She said with fake annoyance before kissing him. But it was then when she had an idea for a very specific gift.

* * *

A couple of days before the trip, Maeve was with Aimee as Otis was spending some time with Eric. They were roaming around the local Christmas market.

“Oh! I almost forgot. I received the package you sent at mine. Here, you have it.” Aimee said while handing the package to Maeve.

“Thanks.”

“It seems to come from a…”

“Yes.” Maeve said with a smirk.

“I was really surprised when I saw where you bought it.”

“I can’t wait to see Otis’ face.”

“Poor guy.”

“Come on! It’s not that bad.”

As they were passing through the different stalls Maeve saw something she liked.

“I’m going to get some of that.”

“You have changed so much, babes. I love how happy you are now.”

“Changed?”

“Yeah, the Maeve I knew a few years ago would have never bought things like these. I’m so happy that you have found Otis.”

“It was just dumb luck.” Maeve said with a smile.

Meanwhile Otis was at Eric’s house.

“And finished!” Otis said.

“Maeve is going to love this.”

“Either that or she is going to kill me on the spot.” He snorted.

“And how are the trip preparations going?”

“Nicely. I can’t wait.”

“I can already see the two of you walking through Prague hand in hand with that silly smile you have when you’re together. I’m so happy for you man!”

* * *

And before they had realised it was the day before the trip.

“Do you have everything packed?” Jean asked during the dinner.

“Of course.” Said Otis. He was an organised person, so he managed to pack everything in a quick way.

“Almost.” Said Maeve. She was the completely opposite of Otis when it came to being organised. Living with Jean and Otis had helped her to not be as messy as she was before, but she still wasn’t as organised as Otis.

“You have barely started.” Otis interjected.

“Shut up! She doesn’t need to know.”

“Will you help her, darling?”

“Of course.”

“I guess you meant that I will let Otis help me.” Maeve said with a smirk.

“That’s exactly what I meant.” Said Jean with a smile.

“You see, Muppet? Now you have to prepare my suitcase.”

“You were planning this from the start, weren’t you?”

“Maybe.” She winked at him, making the 2 Milburn laugh.

Later that night Otis had finally to pack everything.

“And that should be everything.”

“Good job Muppet.”

“Happy to serve you, my Lady.”

She threw him on the bed and put herself on him before kissing him with all the passion she could.

As they separated Otis was almost breathless.

“What was that Maeve?”

“I want you tonight. I don’t want our plane to crash knowing that I haven’t shagged you one last time at least.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Dickhead!” She murmured with the smile she only had for her.

They weren’t on the plane yet, but turbulences happened in the room that night.

* * *

They had arrived at London’s airport much earlier than they needed, much to Otis’ insistence. Being the Holiday season, the terminal was absolutely packed.

After doing the check-in, they went to the cafeteria that was the closest to their departing gate.

“Are you ok, Maeve? You look a bit off.” Otis said.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit nervous being my first time on a plane.”

“Oh! Maeve Wiley is scared of something. What a surprise!” Otis mocked her.

“Shut up!” Maeve looked at her menacingly, making Otis laugh.

He leant to kiss her. As they parted, he asked. “Better?”

“Yes.” She had a smile on her face, she always felt better after kissing him.

“Don’t worry, darling. It looks much more intimidating than what actually is.”

“I hope so.”

They were boarding the plane.

“Do you want the window seat?” Otis asked Maeve.

“If you don’t mind, I do.” Even if she still was somewhat nervous, she was starting to feel the excitement of starting the trip she had been expecting for weeks.

As the plane started to move through the runways, she started to hold Otis hand as tightly as she could.

“It’s going to be fine.” Otis whispered to her ear as she was looking through the window. She quickly turned her head to kiss him before starting to look through the windows again.

As the plane was in position to start the take-off, Maeve leant against the seat as much as she could.

Much to her relief Otis and Jean had been on point and the take-off was swift and smooth.

“Are you ok?” Otis asked her.

“Yes.”

“How was the experience?”

“Nicer than I expected.”

“That’s good to hear. Do you know that I love you, right?”

“Of course, why do you ask?”

“Because you have been squeezing my hand for a while, and it hurts a bit.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” She said as she released his hand and pulled him for a kiss.

“Apologies accepted.” She whispered as the kiss ended.

“Dickhead!”

And before she realised the plane was getting ready for the landing.

The captain’s voice took her out of her thoughts as she concentrated reading a book.

“Already there? That was fast.” Maeve said.

“I guess one could say that when you are on a plane, the time flies.” Otis joked, or at least he tried to.

Maeve groaned as Jean rolled her eyes.

After landing and picking up their luggage, they got a taxi to get to the hotel they had booked in the historical city centre.

“What about if we see each other here in the hall in 15 minutes?” Jean proposed.

“Sure.” Otis answered.

Maeve and Otis entered their room, they left their suitcases unopened in a corner while throwing themselves on their bed.

“This is more comfortable than I expected. In some hotel they have very hard mattresses.”

“Yeah, they are more than up to the task, I think. And I’m not talking about sleeping.” She winked at him.

As Jean arrived at the hall, she found Otis and Maeve waiting in each other arms. She couldn’t help but to smile. She would never be able to thank Maeve enough for making Otis so happy.

“What do you want to do?” Jean asked.

“Why don’t we go for a walk and get some food in those Christmas stalls we saw? We can go sightseeing tomorrow.” Maeve proposed.

“Sure.” Otis said.

They took a stroll along the historical city centre along the crowds of tourists that were also visiting the city. They tried to take each and every detail from all the places they passed along, the Main Town Square, the Astronomical Tower, the small streets filled with souvenir stores, Charles Bridge, …

As she was walking through the streets filled with people and Christmas lights, Maeve felt like as excited as she hadn’t felt in ages. She couldn’t stop looking everywhere, she wanted to take every memory she could from this journey. Sharing this trip with Otis and Jean meant so much to her, and even if they had just been in Prague for a few hours, it was already one of the best days of her life.

As tourists they were, the 3 made the almost obligatory stop to try a recently made warm trdelník.

“This is really good.” Said Maeve as she was enjoying it.

“I want to try one of those filled with chocolate and whipped cream.” Jean added.

“They felt like a little bit too much for me. I think I’m going to stay with the basic ones.”

“Same as the Muppet, here.”

Jean couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of Otis and Maeve walking together hand in hand. They seemed just so happy. Even after months of living under the same roof she was still surprised by the closeness they had, how they seemed to complete the other in such a meaningful way.

Of course, she was happy for Otis, Maeve had helped him to overcome a lot of his insecurities and fears. But she was also incredibly happy for Maeve. After learning about her rough upbringing, she was so happy that Maeve had been able to spend at least part of her adolescence living as another normal teenager, not needing to worry about bills and such.

After the walk and getting some more food from the stalls, they decided to call the day and went back to the hotel since they were pretty tired, and they had booked a tour for the day after.

* * *

It was 9 in the morning and Jean was waiting for Otis and Maeve at the hall to get some breakfast at the hotel restaurant. It was unusual for Otis to be late at anything, one of the only few good things he got from his dad. But a few minutes later she saw Maeve and Otis appearing.

“Good morning darlings.”

“Hi mum.”

“Morning Jean.”

“You are late, and you are never late Otis.” Jean said in a curious tone.

“Maeve’s fault.”

“I didn’t hear much opposition.”

“That’s true.”

Jean smiled knowingly. “Come on, let’s get some breakfast.”

At 11pm they started the tour that got them through all the important spots in the historical city centre. They learnt a lot about Czech history. Maeve got so much into the tour that she kept asking questions to the guide.

The tour ended around 2pm and they took a guide’s recommendation and went to a local restaurant to try some more local cuisine.

With their stomachs filled, they went back to the Old Town Square since they planned to get to the top of the Astronomical Tower. The views were magnificent.

“This is so beautiful.” Maeve said as she was looking all over the city.

“Not as much as you.” Whispered an Otis who was just hugging her from behind.

She just turned around to kiss him. “I love you, Muppet.” She whispered before the kiss.

She took her phone out to take a selfie of them with Prague as background.

“I didn't think you would be the type of taking photos like these.”

“I didn't expect it either.” She said with a smile before taking another selfie while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Come here, Jean.” Maeve said.

She managed to hug the 2 while still taking a nice selfie.

“I love the 2 of you. I’m so happy that you consider me a Milburn too.”

“And we love you, darling. We are so happy to have you with us.” Jean said.

Maeve couldn’t help herself and hugged Jean. She was already more than grateful for everything Otis had given her, but the fact that he had given her someone like Jean, that acted as the kind of mother she had always craved for, made her even more grateful of her dickhead.

And after walking for a while more they called the day again. They wanted to visit the castle area as soon as it opened in the morning to avoid crowds as much as possible, that meant getting it up early.

“Good night darlings. And please, don’t be late tomorrow.” Jean winked at them.

* * *

They took the tram to the entry of the castle area. As they got there early, there weren’t many tourists yet.

They got their tickets for the different areas of the castle.

Their first stop was the cathedral. The 3 were impressed by it, especially by the stained-glass windows.

After that they decided to visit the museum about the history of the castle.

It was then when Maeve and Otis decided to go up to the tower.

Jean decided to wait them. Too many steps she said.

“You go first Maeve.”

“Any particular reason for that Otis?”

“There may be one.”

“You just want to look at my arse while we go up.”

“I do.”

“Pervert.” She looked at him with squinted eyes before chuckling. “Ok, but next time you go first. You have quite a cute arse too.”

Unlike Jean, the 2 teenagers had underestimated the number of steps and what it took to get to the top of the tower. Stairs were so narrow that it took some effort to let people pass next to them as they went down the stair.

They were in the middle of their ascension when Maeve stopped.

“Who the fuck thought this was a good idea? We are maybe halfway and I’m already exhausted.” She said between heavy breaths.

“You.”

“Not my brightest idea, that’s for sure.” She murmured before starting to go up again.

After a few more minutes, and while panting, they managed to get to the top of the tower.

Luckily, the views were worth it of the effort.

They were admiring the city when Maeve asked.

“Would have you ever imagined when we first met that we would end up in a place like this one?”

“I was too scared of you to imagine something like this. But I’m so happy we are here.”

“Me too.” She couldn’t stop herself from kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

As the kissed ended Otis spoke. “And I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for us. I love you, Maeve.”

“I love you too, Otis.”

They stayed on the top of the tower for a little while just admiring the views.

After they had met Jean again, they decided to visit the rest of the castle complex.

As the visit finished and feeling a little hungry, they found a small cosy cafeteria near the castle. They tried a delicious medovník; so good that the 3 repeated.

They spent the rest of the day walking along the city before going back to the hotel.

* * *

It was their last day at the city before having to go back to home the day after.

As they had managed to visit pretty much every important tourist spot during their first 2 days, they took things easy, just walking along the city, getting some souvenirs, getting some food in the food stalls, …

They decided to attend the famous show of the Astronomical Tower.

“A little disappointing if you ask me.” Maeve said as it finished.

“I agree.” Added Jean.

“It's considered the second most disappointing tourism attraction in Europe after the Mona Lisa, so I guess I understand why now.”

“How do you know that?”

“I read about the city before coming.”

“Of course you did, Muppet.”

Maeve was getting some food from a stall.

“Thanks for doing this mum. It means a lot to me what you are doing for Maeve.”

“I love her too.” She really did, in the few months she had know her, she had gotten to love her like her own daughter.

“I know, but I’m so thankful for the way you have taken her into our family.” He hugged Jean, making her heart swell. She loved his son in a way only a parent can love their children and feeling loved back for him made her the happiest she could be.

“And I’m thankful for letting me know her.”

* * *

They were on the plane back home.

“What do you think of the trip, Maeve?”

“It has been wonderful. Thanks for taking me in, Jean.”

“And you darling?”

“I have enjoyed it a lot too. I hope we can repeat something like this in the future.”

* * *

“Home sweet home!” Maeve exclaimed as they entered their house. It was hard for her to believe that she had actually said those words. After spending so many years in the caravan, it was nice to have a place to call it home.

They went to sleep early since they were exhausted from the trip.

* * *

Christmas’ Eve afternoon. Jean was out with Mrs. Groff. Otis and Maeve were cuddling on the sofa watching some movies when Otis got up.

“I need to pick up something from Eric's. Do you mind waiting here? It's just going to be a moment.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“See ya!”

“Bye!”

“Do you have everything, Eric?”

“Of course, everything is as you left it.”

“Perfect.”

“I would wish you good luck, but I know you don’t need it. You have this in the bag.”

Sometime later Maeve heard the doorbell and expecting it to be Otis opened the door.

It was Otis, but not in the way she expected. There was a boom box on the ground and Otis was holding some cards. Otis turned the boom box one; a Christmas carol started to play.

He showed her the first card.

  * Say it’s carol singers



He flipped quickly to the second one.

  * Ok, this doesn’t make much sense in this case



She mouthed a dickhead for him to see.

He kept flipping through the cards. As he went on, she had that smile that only him caused on her.

  * With any luck, by next year
  * I’ll still be going out with this girl



The next card contained a collage of several pictures of her. This time she said dickhead out loud. He kept showing her the different cards.

  * But for now let me say,
  * Without hope or agenda
  * Just because it’s Christmas
  * (and at Christmas you tell the truth)
  * To me, you are perfect
  * And my wasted heart will love you
  * Until you look like this



The next card showed the image of a mummy.

  * Merry Christmas



For so many years Maeve had created an image of herself than even she believed it was true. But at that very moment, in front of the kind of grand gesture she thought she hated, she found herself loving it, and loving Otis even more than before.

As Otis dropped the last card on the ground, she jumped to kiss him as passionately as she could. She wanted to let him know how much she loved him.

“That was so cliché.” She said as the kiss ended while they leaned their foreheads onto each other.

“A bit, but grand gestures seem to work on you.”

“Dickhead!” She said as she punched him on his arm.

“Have you hated this one?”

“Absolutely. It was so disgusting that it made me sick.” She said ironically.

“Anything to make you happy, my lady.” He said with a smile.

As he had picked up everything and closed the door behind him, she took his hand and started to drag him. “Come with me, dickhead.”

She dragged him to their bedroom.

She placed them very careful in a particular spot.

“Maeve?” He asked confused.

“Look up.” She said with a smile.

He saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. “A romantic gesture? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” He teased.

“Dickhead!”

“I mean, 2 grand gestures in a day? We should go to the hospital before you get really sick.”

“I’m getting sick of you being a dickhead.” She said in a joking tone.

“You aren’t, I’m your dickhead.”

“You are.” She murmured before kissing him.

* * *

Christmas morning. The 3 were opening the gifts.

Jean held on her hand the silver necklace she had received from Otis and Maeve.

“This is lovely. Thank you so much.”

Maeve received from Jean and Otis a collection of hardcover editions of Virginia Woolf books, plus a set of personalised bookmarks with some photos of herself and Otis.

“I love this. Thanks!” She said with a wide smile.

Maeve and Jean got Otis the collector’s edition of a videogame he had been talking about for months.

“This is so hard to find, I can’t wait to show Eric. Thank you.”

“I have something else for you, Maeve.” Otis said as he handed her another package.

As she ripped the paper, she found a jumper. She was confused, she didn’t usually wear jumpers, and when she did, she took one of his, and anyway that one was too big for her. “Otis?”

“What?”

“I appreciate the gift, but you know I only wear jumpers occasionally.”

“What? I heard is your favourite piece of clothing. Especially when it’s cold outside during the night while on a bridge.” He said nonchalantly.

“I like that one because it was your jumper, not any jumper.”

“I can wear this one a few times so you can sniff it if that makes you happy.” He teased.

She got it. “I should have never told you that.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

She got close to him. “Thanks.” She whispered before giving him a peck.

“I also have something else for you, Otis.” Maeve said.

“What’s this?” He looked at the wrapping of the package. The words “sex” and “shop” were written so many times on it for Otis not to slightly panic.

He opened the gift to found pink furry handcuffs in it.

“Maeve?” The panic was obvious in his voice. His sex life had progressed so much since he was with Maeve, but he never thought of using something like that.

“What?”

He just looked at her without knowing what to say.

“I just thought it could be fun.” She said nonchalantly.

Otis’ face turned red, throwing Maeve and Jean into a fit of laughter.

“What do you think, Jean?” Maeve asked.

“I think it’s normal and perfectly healthy to explore this kind of things as you’re growing. And, if I may add a personal opinion, it can be really fun.”

“Mum!”

“You have heard her, Muppet. We should do this kind of things.”

“Maeve!”

The 2 women looked at each other with a knowing smile. They bonded over the way they loved Otis with all their heart, but they had also bonded a lot over making light-hearted fun of him.

“Should we try them now?”

Otis just opened his eyes so much that it looked that they wanted to escape from their sockets, looking alternatively at Maeve and Jean.

“Don't mind me, darling.” Said Jean.

“What do you say?” Maeve insisted.

He was crimson. “Ok.”

“Have fun guys!” Shouted Jean as they went upstairs.

She tied the handcuffs to the bed after rising his arms over his head.

“Can you move?”

He tried to stretch the rope to no avail. “Not at all.”

“Good.” She said with a mischievous smile.

As they were panting after finishing.

“Have you enjoyed it?” She asked.

“I always enjoy my time with you. And you?”

“You know how much I enjoy having you under my control.” She teased.

He chuckled. “I do. Shouldn't you free me now though?”

“Not before this.” She started to tickle him.

“Not this Maeve! Jajajaja. This is so unfair. Jajajaja.”

It took a few minutes for Maeve to stop taking advantage of the situation.

* * *

As she woke up in New Year, she couldn’t stop looking at him with a smile. It was the first time she could remember looking forward to whatever a new year may bring to her. For once, she expected a year to bring more good than bad things, and that was all thanks to that boy into whom she cuddle even harder.

Not long after he woke up and after making out for a while, he asked her.

“Is there anything you want to do today?”

“Staying on the bed with my boyfriend?”

“We could do something different. It’s New Year.”

“It’s just another day.”

“Come on, let’s do something.”

“Like what?”

He thought for a moment. “Jumping into the river? Maybe even skinny dipping?”

“Why would you even want to do that? It sounds stupid.”

“I have seen people doing it, why not?”

“The water going to be freezing!” She complained.

“I know, that’s the fun.”

“I don’t see any fun in freezing.”

“You’re the one that told me to live a little.”

“I just think it’s a stupid way to do it.”

“You pushed me into the pool, you owe me.”

“The pool was not as cold.”

“It was quite cold, trust me.”

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you stay in it for half an hour.”

“Come on! I don’t want to hear any more complaints.”

“We could stay in bed and make some sweet love. I could do some of those things you like so much.” She whispered as seductively as possible; she didn’t want to freeze with the idea that Otis was proposing.

“We can do that later. Now, it’s time to take a swim.”

“Why do you want to do that?”

“It’s a tradition.”

“Have you done that before?”

“No.”

“Then it isn’t a tradition.”

“It will be for us as long as I can piss you off with it.”

“What if I break up with you?”

“You love me too much for that.”

“I don’t know, you are pushing it.”

He kissed her. As they parted, she had a smile on her face.

“You see? You love me too much.”

“Dickhead!” She softly punched on his arm.

They found themselves on the riverbank.

“Do you still want to do this?” She asked hoping that Otis was going to change his mind.

“Yes. The sooner we do it, the sooner we can be back home.”

“Ok.” She resigned to having to take that bath.

They undressed as quickly as possible.

They ran naked towards the water, jumping towards the end to submerge themselves into the cold water.

“Fucking hell Milburn! The water is so cold!” Maeve yelled as she emerged.

“What did you expect? To be warm?” He said jokingly.

“Dickhead!” She had to supress a laugh as she started to run back to the riverbank.

And as quickly as they got in, they got out, covering themselves with the towels they brought with themselves to try to keep all the warmth they could before dressing again.

“It was cold, but it wasn’t that bad.” Otis said looking at Maeve.

“I can’t say I’m not freezing, but it has been better than expected.” She had to give him that.

“Thanks for doing this with me. I like doing new things with you.”

“Same here. But you owe me one since this idea was incredibly stupid even for your standards.” She said in a fake menacing tone while poking his chest with her finger.

“Ok. We maybe can have a warm bath, and then move into our bedroom to have some of that sweet love you talked about?”

“Sounds like a deal to me.” She leant to kiss him.

Maeve had to recognise that she had fun taking the bath on the river. She hoped that the new year was going to bring many more of those moments she loved sharing with Otis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for this year. It has been a crazy ride. I had never read fanfics before watching the show for the first time back in January this year. After that ending (almost a year later, and I’m still mad XD) I got into the subreddit of the show and its Discord server, and there I discovered the fanfics from this show. I started reading all the fanfics I found, and after a while I started writing my own. And on early April I posted my first chapter, and from then until now. I want to thank each and every person that has read, given kudos and/or commented in my stories, I really appreciate it.  
> I want to keep writing and releasing new stories all the way until S3 releases, so the wait is much more bearable. So, if inspiration is nice with me, you will see me around for the next few months. I hope you like the things I have in the oven :D
> 
> Without anything else to add, I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
> Let’s hope that 2021 is finally the year of the Motis, and that we can finally see these 2 being happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I do something like this so any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [AFTER SEASON 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554855) by [Dabestflash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabestflash/pseuds/Dabestflash)




End file.
